Heroes' Path
by Chibi Gigi
Summary: Eliwood searches for his father, Lord Elbert, and askes the tactician Sion to assist. Amongst their travels, Sion reunites with Lyn, but can their love survive the trials of finding Lord Elbert?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer:Fire Emblem, (Fire Emblem 7: Rekka No Ken) and everything from the game belongs to Nintendo and, uh... to be honest, I don't know who came up with the marvelous story. But this is my disclaimer, I do not own them. However, I do own the character Sion, as I have created him (he is the tactician role in the game)! Enjoy the story (with intro for newbies)! (BTW: This story DOES run exactly on the time frame and locations of the game pretty much) Any character from this point forward that isn't mentioned in the story belongs to me in almost all cases. Should anything otherwise occur, I will make a note of it in the beginning of the chapter. Thanks!

_Once, dragon and men coexisted. They shared a peace forged in wisdom, a peace that lasted many generations. All that was lost when mankind disrupted this balance in a sudden onslaught. Man fought dragon in a savage war that shook the foundations of their world. Defeated and humbled, dragons vanished from the realm. In time, man rebuilt and spread his dominion on to the islands beyond. A millennium has passed since those dark days ended... Now an evil party called the Black Fang wishes to bring back the dragons and use their great power to control the world._

_The story begins..._

Lyn, a striking Sacaen woman with amazing sword skills, was roaming alone freely among the grassy plains of her empty village. Going on a daily ride on her horse, she smiled as the breeze blew her hair and tossed about. She leaned herself against her horse until suddenly, the horse reared and neighed with the volume of a lions roar. Startled, Lyn fell off of her mount and tumbled down a hill somewhat until she bumped into something.

"Huh?" Lyn stared at what had stopped her fall. Next to her, lay someone.

"Excuse me! Hey! Can you hear me!" Lyn shouted as she shook the person's shoulder, however, the person lay perfectly still. A bit nervous, Lyn grabbed the person's shoulder and pushed a bit. With a flip, she quickly realized the person who stopped her fall was a young man with his eyes deeply shut. As Lyn further examined this mysterious man, she paused a moment at his chest. There, she noticed a small rip with an arrowhead in his flesh. Also, in his right hand, was the wooden stick of the arrow. Lyn then placed her head on his chest to listen for a heartbeat. Relieved to find one, she dragged him to her mount and gently laid him between her and her horse as she started for her village home to retire for the day.

Once Lyn found her home, she slid him onto her shoulder and carried him inside. Carefully, as not to further pain the strange man, she gently laid him on her bed as she rushed off to a trunk.

"Aha! There you are!" Lyn exclaimed with a smile. Inside her chest, Lyn was delighted to discover a vulnerary, a bottle of red wine and old clothes. She then ripped the old clothing into long strands. After removing his shirt, Lyn removed the arrowhead from his flesh, poured the wine gently on his wound. After pouring, she wiped the excess away, then wrapped the cloth around to bandage him. Lyn then lifted his head lightly from the pillow it rested on, pouring the vulnerary into his mouth as it went into his mouth.

"You should feel better soon." Lyn said to him before leaving the room. "In the meantime, I need to practice."

With those words, Lyn took her sword outside and stopped by the edge of some forest. Drawing the sword from her sheath, Lyn glared at the trees as if they were her foe. Suddenly, with a battle cry, Lyn sprinted for the trees and slashed away at them hacking them down with her blade. After about an hour's worth, Lyn stopped and placed her sword back into her sheath. She lay down in the grass with her arms folded behind her head as she stared up into the blue sky. The warm sun upon her face forced a small smile to creep upon her lips, and made her green eyes shut in relaxation. Before she knew it, Lyn fell into a deep slumber; using the plain grass as her bed. She remained asleep for about 3 hours until her horse nudged her and snorted into her face.

"Oh, fine Tashim! I'll go back home!" Lyn got back on her feet and mounted Tashim and trotted back home in the sunset. Lyn rushed in the house to her unconscious visitor.

"Hey! Hey you! Are you up yet?"

With an eager heart, Lyn ran to her quarters where she laid her guest to rest, however, he still lay motionless as Lyn left him; eyes unopened. Worried that he may have perished, Lyn ran to his side and placed her head on his chest again. She stood there for a while, fascinated by his steady heartbeat. He had been recovering. Lyn then pulled the blankets over him as she went to the far end of the room and laid on the floor to sleep for the night.

_Nighttime passes..._

Lyn slowly blinked her eyes open as she looked around her room.

"Was yesterday a dream? It all seemed too crazy for me to be real."

Lyn yawned and got back on her feet as she stretched. She then saw the same person from yesterday in her bed unmoved, still sleeping. Lyn's eyes focused on the visitor, wide in awe.

"So... It was all true..."

Lyn slowly walked to him, her eyes not moving for an awareness he may wake up at any moment. She rushed to her trunk and pulled out her vulnerary and poured it into his mouth again.

"Are you awake?" She whispered.

Lyn, hearing a small groan escape his lips, quickly pulled away the bottle and looked on with a smile as he opened his eyes. He looked up at her with bright brown eyes into Lyn's. He nodded yes to her.

"I found you unconscious on the plains."

"Who are you?" He kindly whispered to her.

"I am Lyn, of the Lorca Tribe. You're safe now. Who are you? Can you remember your name?"

"...Sion..." he mumbled.

"Your name is Sion? What an odd-sounding name... But pay me no mind. It is a good name."

Lyn looked down at the floor at his shirt and at the rest of his clothes. She observed them with every detail her eyes could capture.

"I see that by your attire you are a traveler. What brings you to the Sacae Plains? Would you share your story with me?"

"...I-"

Before Sion could speak, there seemed to be a loud clamor outside of the house. He was startled by the noise and gasped a bit. Lyn quickly turned around.

"Hm? What was that noise?"

Sion attempted to get out of bed, but Lyn held his shoulder shaking her head.

"I'll go see what's happening. Sion, wait here for me."

Lyn rushed outside the house and Sion sat up, waiting for her return. For some time, Lyn had been gone. Sion grew anxious for her return, hoping for her return. Sion quickly turned his head when he heard a door slam and he clutched onto a dagger close to his belt. He sheathed his dagger when he realized it was only Lyn and gave her a smile. Lyn however, was not smiling. She had a worried face and she was panting out of breath.

"Oh no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains! They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I... I have to stop them! If that's all of them, I think I can handle them on my own."

She turned to face Sion.

"You'll be safe in here, Sion."

Sion gave her a grin. Without speaking, he pushed the blankets off of his body and stepped out of bed. He bent down, picked up his torn shirt and got his dagger at hand.

"Lyn, I will assist you in your fight."

Lyn seemed surprised and stared wide-eyed at Sion.

"What? You want to help? Well, can you use a weapon?"

"Yes Lyn, but..."

Sion pointed to his temple and smiled again. Lyn looked at him a while and returned the favor, and smiled back at him.

"Ah, I see... So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession, but... Very well. We'll go together!"

With those words, Lyn and Sion burst out of the house and to the local villages. As they kept roaming the Sacaen Plains, Lyn finally stopped.

"Over here!" She called out to Sion. Lyn kept running until she had been spotted by a bandit as he ran in to attack Lyn.

"Lyn! Left and strike!" Sion called out to her.

Lyn quickly slid to the left and drew her sword to the waist of the bandit. Followed y a painful cry, he swung his axe down to her head. Lyn dodged and again hacked into his side as he fell motionless to the floor.

"Victory!" Lyn shouted in triumph to Sion. Sion looked at her and nodded.

Sion ran to her side and grabbed her shoulder.

"There is one more bandit at the ger further west. I believe he saw you. We should close in on him and attack. Be careful however, he seems to be a bit stronger than that bandit you took out.

"Thank you, Sion! Now let's go get that brigand over by the ger!'

Sion and Lyn ran towards the ger, getting closer and closer to the remaining bandit. He seemed that of decent strength. Sion glared at him as Lyn edged closer to draw her sword.

"You will leave these innocent people be! You have done enough harm!"

The bandit smirked. "Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?

"Enough talk!" Sion yelled. "Let our arms do the talking!"

Lyn ran up with Sion and drew her sword to attack him. Lyn attacked, but Batta threw his axe in the way, stalling the sword from hitting him. Batta lunged his axe upwards, forcing Lyn to move back with her sword.

Lyn panted. "Whew! He's tough... It all comes down to this next blow." Lyn frowned as Batta came running to her, recklessly swinging his enormous axe around. She turned to Sion.

"Sion, if I fall, I want you to flee! You must escape!"

Batta came and attacked with a cry, cutting Lyn's shoulder. Lyn gave out a scream, but quickly got over herself and swung her blade into his back.

"What? How... How did you-" He gave out a gasp and fell to the floor as Lyn removed her blade.

Lyn sat down for a bit and took a rest as Sion walked over to sit down beside her.

"Whew...That was close. I sorely underestimated him. Sorry if I worried you."

"Lyn, that was the best swordsmanship I have seen up to date. That was beautifully executed."

Lyn shook her head.

"I'll need to be stronger if I'm going to survive... Strong enough so no one can defeat me." She then looked up to the sky.

"Let's go home."

Lyn walked next to Sion back to her house. She looked him over as he walked. He was quite mysterious in his own ways. He was charming and kind, however, he seemed very quiet for the most part.

The sun set, and they both arrived at Lyn's home. Sion promptly took off his shirt and started to the floor.

"You are kind to offer your home to me. I will be sleeping on the floor Lyn, if you do not mind."

She shook her head. "Sion, you are my guest. It is I who must provide, you take the bed."

"Are you sure, Lyn?"

"Yes, Sion. I am sure."

Sion bowed to her, then crawled into her bed as Lyn curled up on the floor as they both fell asleep.

_Nighttime passes..._

Lyn promptly woke up and went hunting. She managed to catch a rabbit and she cooked it over a fire with some fried eggs. She approached Sion, and laid the breakfast tray on a bedside table and nudged his shoulder.

"Good morning, Sion! Are you awake yet?"

Sion mumbled as he opened his eyes again. "Lyn, I am now thanks to you."

Lyn looked at Sion's brown bed-head hair and laughed as she fixed it for him.

"That fight yesterday must have taken a lot out of you."

Sion only nodded.

"Say, Sion...I want to talk to you about something."

"Yes, Lyn? What is it?"

"You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see. Would you allow me to travel with you?"

Sion looked Lyn straight in the eyes. "You are new to fighting. I can tell. I would say yes, but your parents, I'm sure they would want you at home with them."

Lyn's eyes went wide for a moment.

"What? You...want me to get permission from my parents?"

Lyn looked down and had a pensive look on her face. Sion, a bit worried for her, scooted over next to her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"Lyn? Is everything OK?

Lyn's eyes had so much hurt in them, Sion began to frown.

"My mother and father...died six months ago. My people- the Lorca- they don't... I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and... they killed so many people. The tribe was scattered. My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman, No one would follow me."

Tears started cascading down her face. Sion, feeling sympathetic. He took his arm off of her shoulders and wiped away her tears.

"Sniff... I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long..."

"Lyn, no need to be. You can let out your feelings. It's all ok, its normal to mourn like this. It's ok."

"No. No more. I will shed no more tears. ... Thank you. I'm better now. Sion, I want- I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my father's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting alone. Sion, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!

After a moment of silence and some hesitation, Sion finally said. "Lyn, I will take you with me. I will teach you the ways of combat, if that is what you want. It's the least I can do to repay you. You saved me, and you let me stay the night. Yes."

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you! We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?"

"Yes, yes Lyn! Hah! You should calm down, lady!"

They both laughed as they made arranged for their planned travels.

_What awaits Lyn, and her new strategist Sion? Will their plans become successful, or will Lyn's training not go as expected? Find out in my next chapter, **Footsteps of Fate**._


	2. Footsteps of Fate

_The apprentice tactician Sion and the young swordfighter Lyn. A strange pair on an even stranger journey. To prepare for the long road ahead, they go to Bulgar, the commercial center of Sacae. Unbeknownst to Lyn, she will discover something that will alter her life forever._

Sion looked in awe at all the little shops on the roads of Bulgar. This was nothing like the other towns he had been to. Bulgar had been much, much busier. Not realizing while looking around, he had begun to slow down and get separated from Lyn.

"Sion! Over here!" Lyn called out to him.

Realizing he had drifted away, Sion saw Lyn and ran up to her to catch up. She began to speak to him.

"This is Bulgar, the biggest city in all of Sacae. We should purchase supplies for our journey."

"Yes Lyn, this does seem quite the place to find a well crafted sword."

Lyn and Sion began to walk to a local weapon store that appeared to be upper cut, until they heard someone in the back.

"Oh my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness."

Lyn looked at Sion with a odd, confused look on her face. Sion turned a bit red.

"Lyn, I didn't say that."

"But, if you didn't then who-"

Before Lyn could say anything else, a knight had galloped in between Lyn and Sion, and turned to face Lyn.

"Hm?" Lyn turned to face the knight.

"Wait, O beauteous one! Would you not favor me with your name? Or better yet, your company?"

Sion crossed his arms and gave a "Hmph!", then walked beside Lyn, staring at the knight.

"You are interrupting our preparations for our trip, sir!" Sion replied.

"Sion! Maybe he can help us!" Lyn said to Sion before she continued speaking to the knight.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?"

With a devilish grin, he responded.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men with passion and fire.

Sion did not like the attitude of this man, and looked away going into his satchel, pretending to look busy so he wouldn't speak to the knight.

Lyn retorted, "Shouldn't that be 'home to callow oafs with loose tongues'?"

Sion couldn't help but snicker a bit as he kept digging into his satchel, listening to Lyn's insult.

The knight said, "Ooooh... You're even lovelier when you're cruel."

Lyn lost her patience.

"Let's go, Sion. I've nothing more to say."

Sion stood up and faced Lyn, putting his supplies back into his satchel one by one. After he finished, he and Lyn began to walk off.

"Wait! Please...", began the flirtatious knight, but he was interrupted by his companion.

"Sain! Hold your tongue!" said his companion in a serious tone.

Sain smiled. "Ah, Kent! My boon companion! Why so severe an expression?"

Kent's frown remained unmoved even as he spoke.

"If your manner were more serious, I wouldn't have to be so severe! We still have a mission to complete, Sain!", he impatiently yelled.

Sain groaned. To him, Kent was like a mother hen, always nitpicking at him, always scolding him for his actions.

"I know that. But how could I remain silent in the presence of such beauty? It would have been discourteous!"

Kent scoffed, "What do you know of courtesy?"

At this moment, Lyn and Sion had appeared by the horses. Sion seemed slightly irritated. Lyn moved closer to them.

"Excuse me!", she said, "You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses..."

"Of course.", Kent said before Sain could hit on Lyn again, "My apologies..."

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough."

Kent couldn't take his eyes off of Lyn. Memories kicked in, and he kept looking her over.

"Hm? Pardon me, but... I feel we've met before." Kent said.

Lyn seemed puzzled. "I beg your pardon?"

Sain, all flustered, nudged Kent. "Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!"

Lyn, all of a sudden, lost her nerve. She turned to Sion.

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Sion! I've run out of patience!"

"As you wish Lyn." Sion said with a smile as they started out of Bulgar.

Kent tried to get her to stay. "Wait, please! It's not like that." However, Kent's words seemed not to have any effect on Lyn or Sion.

"..." Kent put his hands in his hair out of frustration.

"Sain, you lout!" He yelled.

Sain seemed to be a bit nervous and replied.

"Huh? Not like that? I thought you were..."

"I am NOT you!" Kent sighed, then softly continued. "Come, we must follow her. I suspect she might be-"

"Be what? She's our mission? You're joking! Wait!"

But Kent did not wait and promptly galloped after Lyn, followed by Sain

_Outside Bulgar..._

Sion and Lyn sat together on a hill, going over their supplies, including vulneraries and a new blade. Lyn all of a sudden, perked her head up and looked around.

"Lyn, is everything OK?" Sion asked, with a look of concern on his face.

Lyn's eyes went wide, then she grabbed Sion by the hand and lifted him off the ground.

"Run! We're being pursued! Could it be those knights from town?"

Sion shrugged, still looking at Lyn with a worried face.

Lyn kept looking. "No... It's not them. These men are out for blood!"

All of a sudden, a bandit came close to Lyn, and Sion jumped in the way and glared at him.

"..." Lyn remained silent.

The bandit began. "Heh heh hehhh... Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?"

Sion put his hand on his dagger, but Lyn put her hands on his to stop him.

With wide eyes, Lyn replied. "What did you call me? ...Who are you?"

The bandit grinned. I am Zugu. Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold... Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'!"

"Over my dead body! You will not harm my trainee!" Sion yelled.

Lyn just stood there, and watched in fear as Sion made a charge at the bandit with his dagger drawn from his sheath. Sion jumped in the air and stabbed the bandit in the arm. As a reflex, the bandit swung his arm, also moving his axe into Sion, throwing him in the air, slightly cutting his leg. Lyn ran beside Sion when he landed on the floor.

"Sion! Sion are you hurt."

Sion promptly got on his feet and smiled at Lyn. "Yes, I am. It's just a scratch."

The bandit smirked, then called out.

"C'mon out, boys!"

At that moment, several bandits revealed themselves from hiding. Lyn shuddered at the numbers and held Sion's arm.

"Oh no! There are more than them than I can handle..."

Sion frowned a bit. "We have no choice. We must fight, or die here and now."

Sion and Lyn were startled by a faint voice they heard behind them.

"Hey! There she is!"

The bandit seemed confused. "Huh?"

At that moment, Sain and Kent had galloped into the scene.

Sain smiled. "Whew... Finally caught up." Sain eyed the bandit with seriousness. "Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!"

Lyn seemed startled. "You! You're from-"

Kent interrupted. "We can discuss that later. It appears these ruffians mean to do you harm. If it's a fight they want, let them look to me!"

Sain said, "Stand back! I'll take care of this!"

Lyn got upset. "No! This is my fight! Stay out of my way!"

Sain disagreed. "Well, I can't just stand here and do nothing..."

Kent had an idea. "I have a solution. You there," Kent pointed to Sion, "Command us. I am Kent, a knight of Lycia. My companion is Sain. We will follow your orders in this battle. Is this acceptable, milady?"

Sion grinned. He reconsidered. "Maybe you knights are not as bad as I thought."

Lyn smiled. "Yes, it is. Sion and I will lead! Let's go!"

Sion and Lyn ran further towards the hills where Zugu stood waiting for someone to hack his axe into. They kept running and running, closely followed by Sain and Kent. Sain threw his iron lance into a bandit's chest, while Kent attacked with his iron sword, cutting into a bandit's neck. They looked on as Sion and Lyn got closer to Zugu.

Lyn finally approached and faced Zugu face to face. He scowled at her.

"Accursed knights, always tampering in others' affairs."

"Lyn, attack from right, dodge his axe!"

Lyn followed his order and began to fight with Zugu, blocking every one of his blows with her sword. Sion also helped, doing small damage with his dagger. Kent and Sain finally caught up with Sion and Lyn. Lyn finally drew the fatal blow, slashing Zugu's chest with her sword.

Laying on he floor, Zugu managed to breathe his last words.

"Blast... There was only...supposed to be a lone...girl..."

Zugu sighed and then lay still, beneath Lyn's foot. Lyn turned to Sion with a smile.

"Great job, Lyn!"

Sain and Kent dismounted their horses and walked towards Lyn and Sion.

Lyn smirked, "And now for these knights of Lycia. You were going to share your story with me?"

Kent stepped forward, wiping his brow. "Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone."

Lyn thought. "Lycia...That's the country beyond the mountains southwest, isn't it?"

Kent continued, "Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago."

Lyn seemed a bit sad. "Madelyn?"

Kent went on explaining, "Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually, the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter."

Sain intervened, "And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 18 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly become a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age."

Lyn seemed to be in deep thought, as she ignored Sion's look of sympathy.

"Lyndis?", Lyn asked.

Sain continued. "That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter... We only learned this shortly after we arrived her in Bulgar."

Kent said, "But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains... I... I knew it immediately. You are the Lady Lyndis.

Lyn asked, "Why would you think that..." with a sad look still on her face.

Kent responded to her. "Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable."

Lyn eagerly asked, "What? Did you know my mother?"

Kent said, "I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin."

Sion, feeling sorrier for Lyn, held her hand.

Lyn, with tears in her eyes, hugged Sion tightly. Sion turned a bit red.

Lyn went on, trying to fight the tears. Speaking into Sion's shoulder, she said, "To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents... When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis..."

She looked up into Sion's eyes. "I never thought I would hear that name again."

Sion held her tightly, rubbing the back of her head to comfort her.

Kent and Sion remained silent as they watched Lyn and Sion.

Lyn took her face from Sion's shoulder, and with tears brimming in her eyes, looked at Sion in the face.

"Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!"

Kent seemed alarmed. "What? How could he have-"

Sain frowned. "...He was a henchman of Lord Lundgren, wasn't he?"

Lyn asked, "Lundgren? Who's that?"

Kent, pushed his red hair out of his face, and looked Lyn with his brown eyes, into hers. "He's the marquess's younger brother. Everyone assumed the lady Madelyn was one forever. This made Lord Lundgren hair to the marquess's title."

Sain, running out of patience, interrupted Kent, and removed his hairband from his brown hair. "To be blunt, milady, your existence is an obstacle to your granduncle's ambitions."

Sion let go of Lyn, and watched as she faced the knights.

"That's- But I have no interest in inheriting any title!"

Kent tried to explain. "Unfortunately, your granduncle is not the sort of man to believe that. I believe the attempts on your life will persist."

"What should I do?", Lyn asked.

Kent answered, "Accompany us to Caelin. Continuing on this way is dangerous."

"I feel I have little choice. I will go with you."

Sion smiled a bit, but couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed that things would be even harder, commanding more than one person would take skill he was not sure he was ready to face.

Lyn noticed and walked up to Sion.

"Sion... I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Sion?"

"You tell me, Lyn."

Lyn seemed startled.

"You...want me to decide?"

Sion simply nodded, and gave Lyn a very sincere smile.

Lyn thought a bit. She then turned to face Sion again.

"Of course, your companionship would do much to ease my journey, but... It's going to be so dangerous."

"It's only another risk of being a tactician. I have come to accept that. When you found me on the plains unconscious, that was merely one of the consequences of my career. I wish to join you, it will only give me more experience."

Lyn asked, "You'll come? Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lyn."

Lyn beamed, and squeezed Sion tightly. "Thank you!" She then let go.

"Sion, let me again ask you for your friendship and your aid."

"You never need to ask Lyn, I owe you my life."

Lyn and Sion then joined Sain and Kent and spent the rest of the day together making a camp to stay overnight. They all slept in separate tents, and Sion looked at Lyn one last time before he got ready for bed. He tied the horses to a post and left them a bucket of water so they can sleep.

"Good night everyone. Good night, Lyn."

Lyn did not hear him, as she had already fallen asleep. Lyn seemed to have fallen asleep with a slight smile on her face. Sion then slid under his own blankets and fell asleep, thinking about how meeting the knights changed the whole course of their journey and how much better as a tactician he would become after all this.

Before he knew it, Sion fell sound asleep. With a smile, dreaming about how he would be the most famed tactician in the world, and his newfound friend Lyn.

_How will the unexpected turn of events affect Sion and Lyn's planned adventures? Will Sain drive Sion, Lyn and Kent crazy! How will they all get along? Will the foursome all survive Lord Lundgren's attacks? Will Lyn see her new grandfather? Find out in the next chapter, **Sword of Spirits**._


	3. Sword of Spirits

_A small altar lies on the outskirts of Bulgar. This ancient temple, sacred to the people of Sacae, has long been known for its powerful bond to the world of spirits. Before starting their journey, our travelers come here to pray for their well being. At this altar, Lyn's hand is directed to a grand inheritance._

Morning arrived, and Sion slowly opened his eyes and pushed his hair out of his eyes. He sat up and stretched as he looked over to the east. The sun had just barely come out, and the sky remained in shades of purple and pink. He turned and smiled, facing Kent, Sain and Lyn.

"Good morning everyone!"

Sain replied with a loud snore as Sion clasped his hands on his ears, then turned to Lyn. She still was asleep under the blankets. Kent was also sleeping inside his own tent. A little disappointed, Sion began a small walk and sat down a few yards away from the campsite. Sighing, he looked up to the sky.

"If Lyn was kind enough to tell me her story, I suppose I must tell her mine... But, would she still see me the same way?"

Lost deep in his thoughts, he grew a bit nostalgic and smiled again.

"She opened up to me...The Caelin Knights told us their story, I suppose it's only right that I share mine."

Sion stood up and wrapped his ripped cloak around his neck a little tighter as a small breeze blew. All, of a sudden, he heard a loud shriek and whirled.

"Father, Noooooo!"

Sion's heart began racing as Lyn began to scream and thrash in her sleep. As Sion ran towards her, he also quickly realized that she had begun to wake up Kent and Sain.

"Mother! No! Stop it, please!"

Sion kept running to Lyn, who was now sweating as she kept screaming. He finally reached her, followed by the knights and held her by the shoulders.

"Lyn! Lyn, wake up! Wake up now!"

"Stop!" Lyn kept yelling as she kept throwing herself around, hitting Sion hard against the face. Sion, ignoring the sting, pinned her down and shook her.

"Lyn! Calm down! You're having a nightmare!"

Lyn snapped her eyes open and saw Kent and Sain above her with worried looks, and Sion, who also looked worried, but had a red mark on his left cheek.

"Sion? Did...Did I?

"It was only a nightmare. Don't worry about it. I've had worse Lyn. I'm glad you're awake now."

He smiled and softly let go of Lyn's shoulders as he got up to walk. All of a sudden, they heard a loud growl. They all turned to Sain, who was looking at his stomach.

"Uh...I'll go make breakfast."

Everyone laughed as Sain and Kent went hunting, then after they left, Sion turned and talked to Lyn.

"Lyn, I need to speak with you."

"Yes? What is it?"

"Well, you told me your story, and I will tell you mine. It all started when I was a little boy, and my father read me a book. It was about The Scouring. The story of dragons and men fighting fascinated me. My father was a warrior, and he also admired the fighters in the book. My mother, was a fair lady. Kind, beautiful, and she always devoted herself to us. We were happy, until my mother fell ill. My father left to seek help from a physician, but he never returned. Two weeks passed and then, a neighbor told us that my father was robbed and murdered in the woods. My mother, she lost all hope after that. She took care of me, but I knew deep down she was lonely. One day, she held me tight, she told me, 'Son, I will always love you, always. Take after your father, and make yourself as happy as you can be. I am sure, you will be happy in the ways of war, as he was.' The day after, she died, and I buried her with my own hands. I lingered home for a week, and then left on my own and joined a band of fighters for several years. I eventually became their leader and strategist, but I was missing a friend, no one to talk to. So, I passed my title to someone else and left. I was on my travels, and an angry member of that clan hunted me down and hit me with an arrow. And that's when you found me."

"Sion...I had no idea..."

"You needn't feel bad. It's life, sometimes its good, sometimes its bad. Sometimes it can't be helped. Anyway, I've spoken enough." He smiles at her. "Why don't we go have some food?" He pointed at Sain an Kent, who had come back with fowl. Lyn began to cook as Sion finally began to speak to Sain and Kent.

"I must apologize about my behavior in Bulgar, I'm sorry."

"None taken, Sion. Sain can be quite irritating at times."

"What's that supposed to mean!" Sain asked as he elbowed Kent. Kent just burst with laughter wit Sion at Sain's red face.

"Breakfast is ready everyone!" Lyn said as she served everyone. They all began to sit down and eat together.

_1 hour after breakfast..._

Sion had put another vulnerary and a bottle of wine he had purchased from Bulgar in his satchel. He then shut it, then looked behind him as the knights put away their tents. He turned to Lyn as she began to walk towards him.

"Sion, hold a moment, and allow me a short detour. There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey."

Sion opened his mouth reply, but Sain interfered.

"Oh! How quaint!" Sain said.

Kent spoke, "The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed."

Sion finally got to speak. "If it makes you happy Lyn, we will go."

_At the altar..._

An old man, about the age of 70, was praying when all of a sudden, a younger man pushed him and threatened.

"Old man! Stay where you are, and hold your tongue!"

The old man, replied calmly, as he moved in front of the sword in the shrine.

"Threaten me as you will, but I'll not give up the Mani Katti. The Mani Katti is a sacred blade under divine protection. It cannot be moved from its place of rest!"

The younger rogue retorted, "You're a fool, old man. What good's a sword if you don't use it?"

The man, in a wheezy, loud voice yelled.

"Use it? In combat? Sacrilege!"

The rogue continued on.

"Sacrilege? I am Glass! The god fear my name! My swordplay is peerless! And if I want this sword, then this sword I shall have!"

He grabbed the elder's shirt and growled.

"Now, get out of my way!"

He tossed him aside, then turned to face the Mani Katti with an evil grin.

"This is it! It's more magnificent than I'd imagined! This sword was made for a swordsman of my skill."

Glass walked to the Mani Katti and tried to remove it from its resting spot, but failed.

"Hmm? What's this? I can't...draw the sword...from its scabbard?"

The old man spoke.

"The spirits of the blade have judged you. You have been found wanting. They have rejected you."

In anger, Glass whirled upon the elder.

"What? Listen, you senile old fool. If you value your own life, you'll get out of my sight!" He screamed.

The old man then scrambled out far from the altar. Glass was very frustrated.

"Curses! Miserable spirits! I care nothing for you! I'll tear this altar down stone by stone!"

_Back to our travelers..._

Lyn, Sion, Kent and Sain were now about 30 yards from the altars distance when Sion spotted someone running toward them.

"Lyn, there's someone over there."

The lady finally caught up to Lyn and began to speak.

"I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar?"

Lyn answered. "Yes, we are indeed."

The lady spoke with urgency now. "Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!"

Lyn began to worry. "The Mani Katti...They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!"

The elderly lady smiled. "You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!"

With that, she kept on running, then Sain went up to Lyn.

"Lyndis, what are you planning?"

Kent spoke, "If you hope to go to the priest's aid, you'll need to prepare."

Lyn answered, "You're right..."

She turned to face Sion.

"Say, Sion...There are some homes to the south of us. Perhaps we should go there and question the residents."

"Sounds good, Lyn. But, we need to get to the altar as soon as possible. Kent, Sain...You two have horses, you can travel faster than us. By the time you finish interrogating all the residents, we will be at the temple. Your horses won't be able to make it over the mountains by the entrance, you'll have to go around. Go."

Kent and Sain parted and Lyn and Sion started for the temple. Lyn and Sion were able to take down a few bandits, and after the knights finished interviewing, they caught up with them.

Kent reported. "Lyn, we found out that there was a crack in the wall. If we can attack it with our weapons, we can get in from the side and annihilate any remaining bandits and deal with their leader."

"At this rate, its better than nothing. Let's do it!" Sion shouted as he cleaned his dagger.

Everyone ran to the crack and attacked. Eventually, it broke and they all swarmed the altar.

Lyn spotted Glass and confronted him with her steel sword drawn.

"Stop right there! How dare you threaten the Mani Katti!" Lyn screamed at the top of her lungs at Glass.

Glass, annoyed, yelled back at her.

"Who so you think you are? What chance do you have against me?"

"You arrogant fool!" Lyn yelled as she thrust her blade into his throat, a critical blow.

Struggling to speak with the blade in his throat, he stuttered.

"You...You...Urr...urgh..."

With that, Glass died, and Lyn drew her blade.

Sion, impressed at how fast she killed Glass and how determined she was, remained silent.

The elder, the priest, returned to the altar to speak with Lyn. He looked her over.

"Ah, your clothing...Are you of the Lorca tribe?"

"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?"

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude."

Lyn eagerly asked, "And the sword? Is it safe?"

"Yes, I have sealed the sword away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey."

Lyn beamed and jumped. "Oh, thank you so much!"

Lyn put her hands upon it, but no sooner she had touched it, it glowed. Lyn and everyone stared in awe.

"Hm?", went the priest.

Lyn, confused, asked. "What? Did-"

The sword glowed again.

Lyn whispered. "The sword...It's...glowing."

The priest smiled. "Ah. Hm...It's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you."

Sain, confused, scratched his head. Sion just kept looking on.

Lyn asked, "What does that mean?"

The priest answered. "You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti."

Lyn, in awe, uttered, "No...I can't...I couldn't..."

The priest continued, "It's the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath."

"Um..." Lyn, started, but after an approving nod from Sion, she went on.

Lyn drew the sword from its sheath and gasped.

She panted, "It came out...effortlessly."

The priest spoke, "I never dared to hope that I meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands."

Lyn answered, "My sword?"

Sion said, "That's what he said."

The priest continued, "It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on."

Stunned, Lyn managed to say, "Yes...Yes, sir!"

She then tucked the Mani Katti under her belt, then they all parted from the altar of the Mani Katti.

_Outside the altar..._

Sain asked, "So this is the Mani Katti... A blade with no equal."

Lyn said, "This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae... in my hand."

Sion held her hand and smiled, "Lyn, quite an accomplishment, milady."

Lyn turned slightly red, then turned to Kent as he began to speak.

"It's not so strange. In fact, many legends tell similar tales... Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis... I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it."

Lyn, extremely red at the face now, spoke, "Stop it! I...I'm nothing special!"

Sion went, "I beg to differ, Lyn!"

Kent laughed a bit, then continued, "Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you."

Sain also began to talk, "Does this make it any easier to accept? It doesn't appear that either of us can use it."

Lyn, smiling dreamily, began, "It...does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that."

She turned to Sion with a sincere smile.

"Look at it, Sion. This is the Mani Katti. This is... my sword. I must care for it well."

Sion smiled for Lyn and her accomplishment. But, inside, he wished someone would care for him as Lyn cared for the Mani Katti.

He then looked up at the sun and noticed it began to set.

"We must keep going. It will get dark soon. After about an hour's worth, we'll set camp for the night."

With that, Sion and Lyn, tired from the fight, shared horses with Kent and Sain and rode off.

_At Castle Caelin..._

"What? Madelyn's daughter is still alive?" An old nobleman yelled to a Caelin soldier.

"Uh...Yes, Lord Lundgren. The girl is traveling with Kent and Sain, and a tactician as well, but we have yet to figure his name. What are your orders? If we let them be..."

Lundgren interrupted.

"Bah! I've heard that northern Bern is full of bandits. She's just a girl. She'll not survive her journey here. I'm more concerned with my older brother. His life must be ended quickly. The poison...There must be no blunders."

The soldier dutifully answered, "Yes, m'lord. He suspects nothing and continues to drink it. The marquess' death, no doubt to 'sudden illness', is not far off."

Lundgren laughed, "Heh heh heh. Soon... Soon Caelin will be mine!"

_Closer friendships forged between the four travelers, however, will that be enough to save them from the plotting Lundgren? Will the Mani Katti be enough? Keep reading in the next chapter, **Band of Mercenaries**_.


	4. Band of Mercenaries

_The secrets of her past revealed in the words of two Knights of Lycia. Now, to meet her grandfather, Lyn heads west, to Lycia, and to her destiny. A mountain range separates the Sacae Plains from Bern. There are many bandits lurking here, the cruelest of which are the Taliver. They wreak havoc on both Sacae and Bern, and their savagery knows no bounds. On her tenth day away from the plains, Lyn witnesses their atrocities herself._

Finally, the four companions landed in a small, destroyed village to possibly rest a bit. Sion slid off of Sain's horse and then, went to Kent's and helped Lyn dismount.

Lyn took a look around, taking in every detail of the town.

"This place...It's..."

Sain frowned as he interrupted, "The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?"

Lyn replied with a mournful face, "Taliver Mountain is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were..."

At this moment, Lyn held Sion's hand, to prevent herself from tearing.

"The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never"

She then let go of Sion's hand.

Sain sympathetically looked at her. "Lyndis..."

Kent remained silent. "…"

Lyn replied, "I am not running away. I will be back...someday, I'll be stronger... I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power."

Sain beamed, "When the time comes, bring me with you."

Lyn said, "Sain."

Sion smiled at his companions.

"Don't forget me, either.", Kent said.

"Kent..."

"Lyn! You wound me! How dare you forget me?", Sion shouted.

"Oh! You, too Sion? I... You're..."

Lyn wrapped her arms tightly around Sion as he slightly blushed and looked away.

"Thank you", Lyn said.

_In the village of Taliver Mountain..._

A bandit cornered a petite, young lady with lavender hair and blue eyes, shivering at the sight of the bandit.

"Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?"

The lady kept shivering. "Uh... I...That is, I..."

Another bandit appeared to the one who cornered her.

"Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her."

The first bandit spoke.

"Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves."

She spoke, "I...I..."

The second bandit interrupted, "What are we gonna do with her flying mule?"

She screamed, "Don't you dare touch her!"

The second bandit smirked, "What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!"

She replied, "Do what you will with me, just... Let her go. Please. I beg of you."

The second bandit left as the first one spoke to her.

"Ha ha ha! Silly twit! Pegasi can only be found in Ilia. They're rare beasts, worth more than you by far! We can sell it for a mountain of gold. Let it go? HA!"

She began to tremble, "No, you can't..."

The bandit yelled out to the other bandits, "C'mon! Let's move!"

_A little outside town..._

Kent looked out and spoke, "What's this? Be on your guard, Lyndis. There seems to be some sort of commotion over there." He pointed further ahead into town.

Lyn looked ahead and felt her heart skip a beat, "That's... That's a Pegasus. Could it be?"

Lyn ran ahead into town.

Sion shouted after her, "Lyn! Wait! You don't know what's out there!"

Lyn ignored him and kept running.

"Lyn, are you dense! Wait!"

Lyn finally got inside and asked.

"Florina? Is that you, Florina?"

The girl turned to her and beamed. "Ah! Lyn?"

"Florina! What are you doing in a place such as this?"

"Lyn!" Florina ran up to Lyn. "Is it really you? I...I…" Florina then burst into tears.

Lyn then wiped them away.

"Come now, no crying!"

"I'm sorry."

Sion, Kent and Sain finally caught up.

Kent asked, "You are acquaintances?"

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a Pegasus knight in training from Ilia. She's a little uncomfortable around men. Tell me, Florina, what happened here?"

Florina answered, "Well...um... When I heard that you had left... I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village... I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and... well..."

Lyn interrupted, "Did your Pegasus land on them?"

Sion shook his head.

Florina sheepishly replied, "Well, I... A little..."

Sion saw a bandit approach Florina and Lyn, and got in the way.

The bandit said, "Aha! You heard her!"

Florina hid behind Lyn.

"She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!"

Lyn turned to Florina, "Did you apologize, Florina?"

Florina shyly nodded, "Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen..." She began to cry again.

Lyn comforted her, "Don't cry. It's all right."

"Lyn..." Florina hugged Lyn.

Sion yelled, "She said sorry! Why can't you accept?"

Lyn joined Sion, "Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything."

The bandit got closer, and another one joined him.

"No chance. The girl goes with us- by force if need be!"

Sion retorted, "Fine! It's your funeral!"

The bandits scattered around the village and recruited.

"C'mon out boys! The men are fair game, but don't put a scratch on the girls!"

All the bandits came out from their homes and spread around the town.

Lyn turned to Sion.

"Sion! We've got to fight back!"

Sion nodded, then looked at Florina, who was still shaking.

"Florina, you're trembling like a leaf in the wind. Toughen up." Sion said, as politely as he could. "This is no time for fear."

"Lyn... I..." Florina started.

Lyn went to Florina again, "You're a Pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?"

Florina quietly answered, "...Yes!"

Lyn spoke to Sion.

"Listen carefully, Sion. We're facing several bandits. They're underlings, but we can't take them too lightly, lest, the accident back home happens again. Let's clear them out."

"It looks like I've taught you well."

"Hm? But we haven't been together for more than 10 days... What could I have learned in such a short time?"

"Well, you seem to be giving orders without a problem."

"Hey!" She laughed and ruffled Sion's hair, then ran to battle. However, she noticed the structure of the town, and noticed its many walls.

"The layout around here might make it difficult to fight. However the same holds true for our foe, too."

Lyn put her hand to the wall, and looked up.

"If we use these walls just so, they may ensure our victory." Lyn said.

Blushing, her whole face a rosy color, she asked Lyn, "Lyn...Who's that?", pointing to Sion.

Lyn, grinning, turned his head to face Sion. "This is Sion, he's still an apprentice, but he's my tactician."

"Oh, I see... Uh...Sion? I'm pleased to meet you." Florina said.

"In the meantime, Sion, you are in charge of everyone. I will go visit the local houses to see if anyone else was harmed by the bandits." Lyn shouted as she ran to the closest cluster of houses she could find.

"Spread and attack! Florina, I suggest you stay as far from the archers as possible!"

_At the community..._

Lyn shouted, "Is anyone there?"

No one appeared, but she heard a reply, "Leave us alone, you thugs!" "Go away! Go away! We've no more gold for you!"

"No, wait!" Lyn desperately called, "Please, we're not bandits! We want to help the village. Please listen!"

Someone said, "Remain inside, everyone. I'll go see what's happening."

From one of the houses, came a young man, with light brown hair and brown eyes. By the appearance, he was an archer. He had a quiver on his back and his bow to his side. He approached Lyn and looked her over.

"Not bandits, huh? So, who are you?"

"My name is Lyn. My colleagues and I are just traveling through here. We saw some bandits about. We're going to deal with them, but... We need you to go and warn the villagers."

The archer replied, "Hey! Wait!"

He looked down at his feet, before looking back at Lyn's eyes.

"The name's Wil. I'm a traveler of sorts, too. Listen, those villagers have been kind to me. Mind if I fight with you?"

Lyn smiled. "Not at all. We need all the help we can get! Welcome aboard, Wil!"

With that, they both left the community and went back to battle.

"Lyn, I can assist. Look what I can do."

Wil took an arrow from his quiver, and pulled his bow taut. He let go, as his arrow flew clear over the fence, followed by a loud scream.

"I can snipe foes over this fence."

Sion beamed, "A great addition. Much appreciated, what is your name?"

"Wil."

"Thank you, Wil."

"Um...Lyn, I can fly over the walls and attack if you like..."

"Yes! Just don't get hurt, Florina!

"Yes, Lyn!"

_About 2 hours later..._

Lyn and company were able to wipe out the inferior bandits and finally got to Migal, the leader of the bandits, and the first bandit to capture Florina.

"Draw your swords!" Migar said, "We're not listening to any of your stinking apologies!"

His harsh words turned into a harsh scream when Wil's arrow went into his arm.

Lyn went up to him and spoke, "Hey, listen! There's something I wanted to ask you."

Migar took the arrow from his arrow and scowled.

"Begging for your life so soon, wench?"

Lyn ignored him and asked, "Are you...Taliver bandits?"

Migar went, "Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor. We don't harm women, for one thing. Heh heh heh. After all, why kill what you can sell?"

Lyn continued speaking, "If you're not Taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck your tail and flee, do so now."

Migar fumed, "You...You...No more courtesies! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!"

Lyn then attacked, slicing the Mani Katti into his abdomen. All of a sudden, Florina appeared to fight. She spoke to Migar.

"Um...excuse me…"

Migar went, "Huh? It's you! So, you changed your mind about coming with us, eh?"

Florina went, "Well...no... But...this really is... my fault... Really...So, can we..."

Migar interrupted, "What! C'mon lass, out with it!"

Florins shyly went on, "I'm sorry. Can we...Can we just stop fighting now?"

Migal scoffed, trying to stop his bleeding, "You've got to be kidding. After I've been made to look like a fool? No way!"

Florina got nervous, "Eeek!"

Migal winced, holding his wound, "You're coming with us! I promise you that! Now, if you don't want to get hurt, give yourself up!"

Florina refused, and threw her slim lance into Migal's chest.

Mugal muttered, "Ugh...You'll live to regret this... MY brothers...The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand..."

Migal died, and Florina removed her slim lance and just stared.

Lyn went up to Florina.

"That's finally taken care of."

"Lyn!", Florina went.

"Florina...Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous."

Florima looked at the floor, a little embarrassed and ashamed. "Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?"

"Yes, you join a band of freelance soldiers to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae, I heard that you had left with some stranger, and..."

"You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you." Lyn answered.

"Me?"

"Listen," Lyn began, "most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

"I know, I know." Florina said, "It's just...I've always dreamt of being a pegasus knight. I imiagined I would just...work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just...give up..." Florina began to cry.

"Florina... Don't cry..."

Sain boomed, "Yes! There;s no reason to give up your dream!"

"Hm?" Lyn said.

"Oh no..." Sion shook his head, burying his face in one hand. "Here we go again..."

Sain rushed up to Florina and spoke.

"Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea!

"Sain!" Kent began, but Sain ignored him.

Sain continued, "You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here, we're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!"

Wil interrupted, "Wait, did you just include me?"

Sain smiled, "Of course! We are destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is as good a training group as you will find anywhere!"

Kent said, "Sain...This is no joking matter!"

Florina, confused, went to Lyn.

"Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?"

Lyn said, "I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, Sain is right. Will you come with us, Florina?"

Florina gave a small smile, "Travel with you, Lyn? Truly? I would be so...so happy!"

Sain shouted again, "Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain..."

"Some pickup line there, Sain..." Sion commented.

"Eeek!" Florina screamed as she flew behind Lyn.

"Stay back!" Florina yelled, "Don't get so close."

"Ah... Beautiful, and yet so modest!" Sain sighed.

Kent went up to Lyn. "I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries..."

Lyn shook her head. "No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, though. Can I count on you?"

Kent smiled, "Yes! You have but to ask."

Wil walked up to Lyn and tapped her shoulder. Lyn turned around, as he spoke.

"So... Is it really all right if I travel with you?"

Lyn laughed. "Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil."

"Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm... at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself as one of Lyndis's Legion!"

Lyn giggled. "'Lyndis's Legion'?" She turned to Sion, "This is getting stranger with every day, Sion."

Sion just shrugged as he stared at Lyn.

"This is all better, more practice for me. I don't mid at all, Lyn. I'm sure, my parents would be proud."

Sion looked to the sky and noticed it was getting late.

"Kent, Sain. Could you please set up camp? After we are done, I have a surprise for all of us."

Kent and Sain then set up the tents as everyone became acquainted with each other. Finally Kent and Sain finished and they all gathered around a campfire as Sion grinned.

"I hope you knights have some cups on hand, because I have a treat."

Sion pulled out a bottle of red wine he had in his satchel. He poured a cup for everyone as they all spoke, mostly Sain.

After drinking his share, Sion walked over a little away from camp and lay down in the grass to look at the stars. Lyn noticed, and lay down beside him.

"Sion, what's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing's wrong Lyn. I'm just remembering things."

"Oh..."

Sion was thinking abut his father.

"I just want to know if he is happy. That's all."

"I'm sure he is, now stop worrying." Lyn let out a big yawn, and turned around to face Sion. "I am sure if you are happy... then your father and mother are happy for you." Lyn held his hand.

Sion sighed, then spoke. "I guess you're right. Lyn, is that how you feel about your parents?"

There was no answer.

"Lyn?"

Sion turned his head and noticed that Lyn had fallen asleep. Shaking his head, he stood up with Lyn in his arms, and carried her back to the camp and laid her down. He found a blanket and put it over her, then went back to where he was before, and listened as the rest of "Lyndis's Legion" fell asleep. Only after he knew everyone was asleep, he shut his eyes and fell asleep himself.

_With Lyn's group growing larger and larger, will Sion be ale to successfully command them in upcoming battles and save them? Will Florina be able to tolerate men now that she's with Lyn? Keep reading for the next chapter, **In Occupation's Shadow**_.


	5. In Occupation's Shadow

_After defeating the bandits, Lyn continues westward. She and her colleagues stop for the night at a ruined fortress. The Ganelon bandits are in a rage after their brethren fell to Lyn's swords. They race in pursuit of the companions. Their angry footsteps sound closer and closer..._

Lyn and everyone pulled at a fortress that appeared to be damaged. Sion dismantled off of Kent's horse and looked up at it. The sun was beginning to set, leaving the surroundings in an orange haze. Ignoring the wind, Sion pushed his hair out of his face and began to look around.

Wil smiled. "Ah, this should suffice! Tonight's bed!"

Sain seemed a little upset, "This mildewy old fortress? Is this the best we can do? Come, Wil! Surely you jest!"

Wil shook his head at Sain. "The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers. And there are rather a lot of us."

Lyn dismounted from Sain's horse to speak to him, undoing her ponytail.

She spoke, "This will be fine."

Sion replied, "Sain, come on. We have no time to be picky! You can just fantasize we are at some fancy palace!"

Lyn giggled, then continued, "Who wants to be stuck inside, anyway? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow."

Sion responded, "Like in the plains..."

Florina dismounted from her pegasus and spoke, "As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine."

Sain eagerly spoke, approaching Lyn and Florina, bowing.

"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be here by your side, ladies."

At this moment, Sion began to cough loudly. Everyone laughed, then Kent interrupted.

"Sain, both you and I are to remain awake. We will alternate the watch."

Sain, disappointed, sighed.

"Ah, alas...", he said.

Then, everyone went inside the fortress. Lyn set out blankets, while Sion got tents set and a fire.

All of a sudden, Lyn and Sion heard a voice.

"Your pardon, milady..."

Lyn called back, "Who's there?"

At this moment, a young lady limped up to Lyn and Sion and spoke to them.

"I...forgive my intrusion... My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here."

"Nice to meet you, Natalie." Sion said, and shook her hand as she smiled back. All of a sudden, Natalie winced.

"Ah! Ow..."

Natalie fell, but before she hit the floor, Sion caught her and helped her up. Lyn gasped as she noticed Natalie's leg.

"Are you all right?" Lyn asked. "Hm? Your leg..."

Natalie smiled at Lyn sincerely.

She said, "It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness... I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much."

Lyn asked, "What are you doing here all by yourself?"

Natalie answered, "I'm looking for my husband... I heard he was in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried..."

Natalie reached into a pocket in her shirt and pulled out a piece of paper, and began to speak again.

"Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but... His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?"

Sion shook his head, and Lyn responded, "I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him."

Natalie hung her head low, "I see..." She then looked back up at Lyn, pulling her brown ponytail to the side.

"If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him."

Lyn said, "I will tell him. I promise."

Sion spoke to her, "Natalie, if you like, you can spend the night with us here. We are travelers, and we wish to stay here and camp the night. We do have extra blankets and food."

Natalie smiled, "That would be nice, thank you."

Sion smiled, then walked off. "Lyn, I'm going to get ready for bed. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Sion...", Lyn called back to him.

Lyn walked everyone to Natalie and introduced them all to her.

"She is our guest for the night, so please, Sain, Kent, be on full alert."

"Of course, my stunning Lyndis..."

Kent rolled his eyes as Sain and he trotted off to guard the entrance. Lyn then passed out blankets to everyone. Florina huddled next to Lyn around the fire as she fed her pegasus oats.

Lyn then told Florina, "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Florina just nodded her head as she watched Lyn take a blanket at hand and walked down a hallway.

Lyn, turned and saw Sion, sitting on the floor, with his back on the wall, and his head dropped low to his chest. Curious, she walked closer to him.

"Sion?"

Lyn kneeled beside him and leaned in. She heard a constant light breathing and knew he had fallen asleep, despite the fact she couldn't see his eyes. His hair was hiding them. She also noticed he had his cloak poorly wrapped around him.

Smiling, Lyn wrapped the blanket around him, until she accidentally moved him too much and he ended up leaning against her. Blushing, she lay him down on the floor gently and walked back to the fire.

"I'm off to bed now. See you all in the morning!"

Lyn walked past Florina and ruffled her hair as she walked to bed.

Everyone slowly fell asleep, except for the knights outside keeping watch. The wind blew, creating a nice breeze in the warm weather.

_Outside in the woods..._

A muscular man, hiding behind a tree, stared at the now occupied fortress. He snickered.

"Here they are. We've finally tracked down the band that defeated Migal."

Suddenly, another bandit arrived and spoke to him.

"So they've decided to hole up in this ruined fortress. Perfect. We'll wait 'til it gets dark, and then..."

The other man whacked him in the back of his head and yelled.

"You're an idiot! There are only a few of them, and some of them are women! If we attacked them at night, I'd be a laughingstock! Besides, we might hurt the women by mistake! I will not be so wasteful!"

Cowering, the underling bandit replied, "You're right, Carjiga! You're so smart!"

Totally ignoring him, Carjiga continued, "We'll avenge Migal and get some pretty souvenirs to boot. Who knows, maybe I'll be a leader after all. Ha ha ha!"

Carjiga then called to the rest of the bandits in the woods.

"Let's go! Spread out and encircle the place, you rogues! Let's finish this before it gets too dark to see!"

Carjiga watched as the bandits all surrounded the fortress, all except for one fellow. The one person who didn't move, was tall and very muscular. Very rough looking. Carjiga called out to him.

"Hey, you! You're name's... Dorcas, right?"

Dorcas turned around to face Carjiga and remained silent.

"..."

Carjiga continued, "You haven't done much since you joined us. If those weapons aren't just for show, today's the day to let us know what you can do.

"..." Dorcas just stared at Carjiga.

Carjiga said, "I want you to attack from the back entrance to the east. There's supposed to be a woman inside. I want you to capture her. Do that, and I'll increase your share of the take. If you want gold, you'll get the job done."

With that, Carjiga left, and Dorcas started thinking to himself.

"A bunch of women, huh? It would break Natalie's sweet heart to see me sink so low."

_Inside the fortress..._

With that, Dorcas began to run towards the back entrance, like he was told to. However, Sain and Kent saw him, and began to run towards Lyn to tell her.

Kent arrived there first, dismounted his horse and shook Lyn awake.

"Lady Lyndis!" He, yelled, waking up almost everyone except for Sion, who was by himself in the back. "Outside the fortress! Bandits!"

Lyn awoke right away, "What did you say?"

Sain then answered, "Persistent bunch, aren't they? What do you think? Shall we go out and face them?"

Lyn looked around for Sion for an answer, but he wasn't here.

Lyn said, "No... Natalie cannot move well."

Natalie hung her head down low, sheepishly as Lyn continued.

"That would put her in danger. Let them come to us. We will fight here, within these walls."

The knights nodded, as Lyn raced to Sion's side and woke him up. Sion opened his eyes, and suddenly realized that he had a blanket on and that he was on the floor, looking up at Lyn.

"Lyn...", he began, but was interrupted.

"No time. You can talk to me later. Bandits came after us, like Migal said before he died."

Lyn helped Sion up as she stared him in the eyes.

"Sion, take over. The command is yours. All we have to do is hold out until they tire and leave."

Sion and Lyn ran to Natalie as Lyn comforted her.

"Rest easy, Natalie." She said, "No one will harm you!"

Lyn yelled out to all of her companions, "Listen, everyone! Fight with caution!"

Sion looked around and made a quick analysis, then yelled.

"There are two entrances, and I think there is a possibility they can break through those cracks in the wall towards the west. Lyn, I want you to go to the eastern entrance, the knights will take care of the front. Wil will go to the cracks and take down anyone he can before they break the wall."

Lyn nodded, then she ran off to the eastern entrance. Sion ran beside her.

"Mind if I join you, milady?"

Lyn smiled, "Not at all!" She drew the Mani Katti from her sheath, then waited for the opponent.

Sion, noticing a robust man with an axe approaching nudged Lyn and whispered in her ear.

"He looks familiar, somehow..."

"Wait...Sion! That man over there...Doesn't he resemble the picture of Natalie's husband?"

Sion nodded.

"I'll go speak with him!", Lyn shouted!

Lyn ran out, but then froze, as Dorcas threw a hand axe at her. Sion, fearing it may hit her, tackled Lyn out of the way and landed on top of her.

Lyn, stunned, just stared as the axe flew above Sion's head. She blushed, staring up at his face. Sion blushed as well, then looked away and got off of her.

Sion just said, "Lyn, please. Be more careful next time."

Lyn smiled and got up.

"Thanks." She whispered. She then ran up to Dorcas and yelled.

"You! Tell me, are you Dorcas?"

Dorcas stunned, asked Lyn "How do you know my name?"

"Natalie told me. What are you doing with these rogues?"

Ashamed, Dorcas answered, "I need money..."

"That may be, but... joining up with mercenaries?"

Dorcas sighed. "It's the only way to earn money in these parts. I'll do anything..."

He hung his head, "Even this."

Lyn asked, "For gold? Anything? Would you hurt your wife? Natalie is here! We're protecting her within this fortress!"

"What! Natalie's... She's here?"

"She was so worried that she came looking for you. Think, Dorcas! Would your actions please your wife?"

Dorcas, remaining silent, shook his head. "You're right."

Lyn asked, "Well?"

"I understand. I can't do this. I'm done with these bandits. Here and now."

"Really?"

"Yes... And I would repay you for your kindness toward Natalie. Allow me to fight for you."

Sion smiled as he let Dorcas enter the fortress to speak with Natalie briefly, as everyone else continued fighting.

_Outside the fortress..._

Carjiga, noticing his bandits falling to Lyndis's Legion, called out.

"What are you waiting for? She's just a child! A girl! Grr! Get more men up here now!"

With that, more bandits from the woods began to surround the fortress. Carjiga, too busy barking out orders, did not realize that Lyn and Sion had snuck out and were creeping up on him, leaving Florina to guard the eastern entrance.

_Inside the fortress..._

After killing other bandits that tried getting in, Dorcas finally reached his beloved Natalie.

"Natalie!"

"Is it you?", Natalie asked.

"Natalie!" Dorcas wrapped Natalie in his arms. "Are you all right? What were you thinking, coming out all this way?"

"I was worried about you. Please, don't let my leg trouble you anymore. You mustn't put yourself in such danger. Please!" She urged.

"I'm sorry. I must have been out of my head. I didn't realize... That girl Lyn made me open my eyes."

"Lyndis brought you here?"

Dorcas nodded as he let Natalie go. "I'll explain later. We've got to drive back these bandits first. Listen, stay put. Don't move from here."

"All right. As long as I know you're here, I know I'm safe."

With that, Natalie kissed Dorcas briefly on the lips before he ran back outside to help Lyn. He made himself very useful with his hand axe, cutting through flesh like paper.

About an hour later, Sain and Kent finished cutting down bandit after bandit and Wil retrieved all the fired arrows. Florina cleaned her lance and Sion was looking after Lyn. Lyn finally caught up with Carjiga.

Worried, Carjiga yelled to a bandit.

"Urgh! How? Why are they so tough? You! Bring more men here right away!"

After that Lyn engaged in combat with Carjiga, as they clashed axe with sword. Lyn landed some good attacks, but Carjiga managed to get Lyn on the stomach. In pain, Lyn fell to the floor, and dropped her sword.

"Heh heh. So, now what little miss?"

Lyn just looked up at him, holding her stomach.

"Now this!"

Carjiga looked up and saw Sion above him, his dagger drawn. Unable to react, he stood still as Sion stabbed him in between his neck and shoulder.

"Argh... This isn't... Not me..."

Carjiga then fell lifeless on the floor. Sion quickly removed his dagger from Carjiga's corpse.

"Lost your guard, Lyn?"

Lyn nodded sheepishly, then winced as she held her stomach.

'Hang on."

Sion kneeled down beside her, and pulled out an elixir bottle. Sion then poured it on Lyn's stomach and they both watched as it began to mend.

"Feeling better?"

Lyn nodded. She then screamed slightly as Sion picked her up and carried her back inside the fortress. He then put Lyn back on her feet and watched through a crack as the bandits began to flee. Smiling as the knights and everyone else returned inside, Sion welcomed everyone.

Lyn said, "The enemy's fled... Sion! We've won!"

Sion smiled. "Of course we did, you silly girl!" He ruffled Lyn's hair.

Natalie threw her arms around Dorcas.

"I'm so sorry, Natalie." Dorcas held her back, kissing the top of her head.

Lyn walked toward them.

"All's well that ends well. Right, Natalie?"

Nighttime slowly crept upon the travelers. Sion and Dorcas and Natalie talked for a bit. Then, Dorcas spoke to Lyn.

"Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home and return tomorrow."

"Hm? Why can't we just say our farewells today?" Lyn asked.

Dorcas replied, "Well, I... I spoke with Sion. I... I've been invited to join your group."

Lyn said, "But we're going to Lycia..."

Dorcas answered back, "I have to go somewhere to earn money. If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife... I owe you."

Lyn smiled, "Dorcas..."

Natalie smiled back at Lyn. "Please, Lyn. We are both in agreement on this. Watch over my husband."

Lyn nodded, and watched as Dorcas and Natalie left for their village.

Lyn and Sion walked inside to join everyone else. Lyn walked up to Kent.

"Things have finally calmed down." She sighed.

Kent concerned, said, "We'll continue taking turns keeping watch. Please rest easily."

She asked, "Is that all right? Are you sure? Sain?"

Sain answered her back. "Oh! Er, yes! Of course!"

Lyn spoke seriously now.

"Let me warn you... If bandits sneak up on you, they'll cut you down without mercy. Do you understand that?"

Sain boasted, "What, do you doubt my bravery? Am I not a knight? There's no need to worry! Right, Kent?"

Kent said, "If there's anything suspicious, we'll take care of it. Rest assured."

Lyn smiled, "Really? Well, good night then."

Sion and Lyn walked off.

"Let's go." Kent said to Sain, then he galloped off to the entrance.

Sain laughed to himself, "Ha! No one ever trusts me..." Then he followed.

Lyn looked out a crumbled window, sighing as the moonlight shone on her face.

"Lyn..." Sion said.

Lyn turned around to face him.

Sion spoke. "You really worried me out there. Please be more careful..."

He froze.

"Yes?" Asked, Lyn.

"I... You're my first trainee. I don't want you hurt."

"Oh, well I was a bit clumsy. I let my guard down." She replied.

"Well, goodnight, milady."

"Goodnight." Lyn said as she watched Sion walk down the hallway, not sleeping close to the fire as everyone else did. He wrapped his cloak around him and lay down. She couldn't help but smile as she stared at him.

"You're so different..." She whispered.

She dropped a blanket on him, then went to go sleep by everyone else.

_With more attempts on their lives, Lyn presses onward. A new member, Dorcas, joins the legion, and also, one more person Sion is responsible for. What will happen next in this wild turn of events? Find out in the next chapter, **Beyond the Borders**_.


	6. Beyond The Borders

_The next morning comes too quickly. Lyn has fought back the bandits' attack. Now, she rushes for the border of Bern. If she can reach it, Lycia is not far off. For a moment, Lyn stops to imagine the face of a grandfather she's never seen._

Lyn woke up as soon as the sun reached her eyes. She sat up and stretched, then put her hair back into a ponytail before she stood up. There was a nice breeze, and it was warm.

"This will be a good day... hopefully."

Lyn, making sure not to make any noise, tiptoed past her sleeping companions and walked up to Sion, who had been asleep on the floor all night. She grabbed his shoulder and shook him lightly.

"Good morning." Lyn said.

Sion, not awake turned to the other side and continued to sleep, until Lyn shook him harder.

"Good morning, I said, Sion."

Sion smiled, "And good morning to you too, rooster! Why are you waking me up so early?"

Lyn laughed, "It's morning, that's why."

Sion stretched, "Wow, morning already? Jeez... Not enough sleep."

Lyn said, "Well, hopefully, we can catch a break and rest well at Bern. Now come on, wake the others."

Sion, wrapping his blue cloak around him, walked with Lyn to the camp and woke everyone up.

Florina woke up first, followed by Sain, who woke up with a smile.

"Ah! My sweet Florina, you chose to honor me with your presence in slumber! My, my!"

"Eeeeeeekk!" Florina, scared, moved away fast, then hid behind Lyn. Her scream had woke up Wil, who in turn, left and returned with Dorcas.

After everyone had awoken and gathered everything up, Sion spoke.

"We must head for Bern. If we can get there as quickly as possible, we can reach Lycia very easily."

The Caelin knights nodded, and fit as many people as they could on their horses, then trotted off.

_2 hours later..._

Kent called out to everyone. "We've almost reached the Lycian border."

Lyn, relieved, smiled and sighed. "Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?"

Wil nodded. "We should be. I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border." He then got his quiver at the ready.

Kent laughed, then smiled as he made the horses quicken their pace. Sain also followed. He then yelled to everyone as his hair flew about.

"Lycia at last! It's been a long time. Tomorrow, we'll dine on a feast of Lycia's finest foods! And the mistress of the inn at the crossing is said to be a beauty. Ah, yes... Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul!"

"No better way to lose my mind!" Retorted Sion as he held onto Sain as the horse kept galloping. Sain, laughing, spoke to Kent.

"This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent?"

Kent buried his face in one hand, then continued. "If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, we'd best stay elsewhere. We're not here for sightseeing!"

"Oh, come now!" Sain moaned, "That's not fair!"

Lyn just shook her head, then said. "Kent, the inn will be fine."

"As you say, milady."

Sain beamed. "Lyndis! You are truly an angel from on high!" Sion just rolled his eyes, then shook his head at Sain, laughing.

Lyn sighed, "It's nothing. Forget it."

Florina flew beside Lyn and giggled. "Ah! We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep."

Sion grinned. "You bet! Just wait, I'll hit that bed and sleep like the dead!"

Lyn gasped, then held Sion as she leaned foward, "Oh, no... Those bandits are persistent. I'll give them that much..."

"Ah! Here they are! I've found 'em! A rather primitive looking man shouted as he pointed at the travelers.

Wil yelled, "What? Not again! They're still after us?"

The unsightly man laughed.

"Heh heh heh.Don't think you're getting away so easily!"

At this moment, another bandit appeared next to the gruesome bandit and spoke to Lyndis's Legion.

"You leave alive, and everyone'll think the Ganelon Bandits have gone soft!"

Lyn yelled back from behind Sion.

"So? We care nothing for you or your reputations! We must get to Lycia! Get in our way, and you'll pay!"

Sion smiled at her, then turned to stare at the bandits.

"Cheeky little thing, aren't you? Let's get 'em, lads! And no holding back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!" The leader bandit yelled.

Bandits immediately spread out and again, tried surrounding the travelers.

_In a forest nearby..._

A young girl, with pink hair in pigtails and a staff ran around in a hyper stage, bouncing around in between the trees.

"Oooh..." She growled, then stopped, "We're lost. This makes me so mad!"

Then, a man in a hooded red cloak went to her side and removed his hood, to reveal purple hair and brown eyes.

He spoke to the girl.

"You told me you were certain this was the correct path."

The girl, in a rush, argued.

"What's your point, Erk? What are you trying to say?"

Erk took in a deep breath out of frustration.

"...I swear, you are NOT the woman I agreed to escort..."

The girl yelled in a high pitched voice.

"What? What's that supposed to mean?"

Erk responded, "I heard someone was needed to escort a frail Lycian priestess to Ostia..."

She smiled, put her hands on her hips and lifted her head.

"Yes, and I'm that priestess."

Erk scoffed.

"Frail? You? Serra, you have no need of any escort to protect you." He then buried his face in his hands before continuing. "Even the most hardened criminal would flee in terror after five minutes in your company."

Erk then took his face out of his hands to face Serra.

"I'll return your money. Gladly. Now, will you please go on to Ostia alone?"

Serra stamped her foot on the soil before pouting.

"NO! You're MY escort, Erk! MINE! You're so clean and tidy. A noblewoman like myself can't be seen without a proper escort. Your personality's nothing special, but you're not bad to look at."

Erk rolled his eyes. "I believe that's my line. And I have to take you all the way to Ostia? I only hope my nerves can endure the journey."

Serra poked him with her staff in the chest. "What are you mumbling about? You're so gloomy! Hm?"

All of a sudden, Serra heard a commotion outside. Something like weapons clashing. She then pointed outside of the woods.

"Something's happening over there. Let's take a look!"

Serra ran off without Erk at a fast pace. Erk sighed.

"Ah. Of course. The first opportunity to get involved in trouble, and she jumps right in. No amount of money is worth this. Hoo..."

After breathing out deeply, he ran and caught up with Serra. She was bouncing up and down in excitement.

"Wow! A fight! A fight! Erk! Take a look! Fighting those bandits... It's a young girl!

Erk stood next to her and grabbed one of her pigtails, then yelled in her ear.

"Fool! Keep your voice down!"

Soon, a bandit ran up to them and interrogated them.

"Eh? What's this? You in league with that she-devil?"

"Hm?" Serra went.

Erk sighed. "Ah...this is so wrong..."

The bandit lost patience. "Gyaaa! I'll take care of you with one swift stroke!"

"Eeeeeek! Eeeeeek! Eeeeeeeeeeeek! Erk! Help me!" Serra screamed, then hid behind Erk.

Erk held his ears. "So...loud..." He then noticed the bandit running closer.

"Serra! Behind me!" Erk ordered. He then glared at the bandit. "You there! See if you can match me!"

Erk, quickly recited an incantation, then put out his hands. He screamed as he launched a fireball from his hands as it hit the bandit, setting him on fire.

Lyn lifted her head. Sion cleaned off his blade then went to her side.

"Lyn, is there something wrong?"

"That scream..." Lyn's eyes widened up. She then pointed over at the woods. "Look! Sion, someone's over there!"

Lyn ran up to Serra and Erk and spoke to them.

"Um, excuse me... Hello?" Lyn said.

"Hm?" Went Serra.

Lyn continued, "Why are you fighting these bandits?"

Erk answered Lyn. "... It just happened."

Serra yelled. "That's not true! Those ruffians thought that we were with you! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?"

Erk began to get frustrated again. "Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided." Erk faced Lyn. "My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more."

Lyn thought, then answered. "But... if you're going to have to fight anyway, shouldn't we team up? It will end things faster, right?"

Serra smiled. "That's true. Yes! That's a good idea. Erk! Go and help these ladies."

Erk stuttered. "But I..." Erk growled. "Fine!"

Lyn beamed. "Very good. My name's Lyn." She then pointed to Sion fighting in the distance. "And that's Sion, my tactician." She then smiled at them. "So tell me, will you join arms with us?"

Serra answered Lyn. "Yes, we'd be glad to. My name is Serra. And this is my escort, Erk." She turned to Erk. "Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erk."

Serra and Lyn left. Erk just sighed, then followed.

_About an hour later..._

The primitive man noticed all his men had fallen to the travelers' swords. He growled out of anger. He ran up to Sion, as he was the closest, and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"You're gonna learn why people fear the Ganelon Bandits! Fear Bug!"

Bug then flung himself in the air and tackled Sion, and they rolled down the hill. They struggled with their weapons, Sion using his dagger to keep away Bug's axe from his throat.

"Get off of me, ugly!" Sion struggled with him as Bug's axe neared his throat. Sion grinned, he then kneed Bug in the groin and snickered as he doubled over in pain. Then Sion took his dagger and stabbed him again to hold him off.

"Hold on, Sion! I'm coming!"

Sion looked up, and smiled as he saw Lyn, rushing to his aid. Lyn, with a battle cry, thrust her sword into his back. Then Sain followed, and thrust his iron lance into his stomach.

Bug coughed up blood, and stammered.

"Blaaaaah... Scum... You're all scum..."

He died, and then they all came to retrieve their weapons.

Lyn smiled at Sion.

"Nicely done, Sion. That should just about do it."

"I should congratulate you. I'm not as skilled fighting as I am a tactician."

Serra bounced by Lyn's side. "What a surprise. You are very strong, Lyn." Serra gasped as she noticed a cut on Sion's shoulder. Sion knowing she found out, covered it up with his cloak.

"No no, Sion! Stay still!" Serra said.

Serra lifted her staff and whispered an incantation. Suddenly, the jewel of the staff glowed, then Sion's wound began to shut and his blood was vanishing too.

"Thanks." Sion said.

Serra smiled. "No problem! All in a day's work."

Lyn said. "Your staff is a wondrous thing. Healing powers amaze me."

Serra began to brag. "Only those in the service of good can wield them."

Lyn continued. "Well, it's time for us to go."

Serra spoke. "Take care. Good-bye, Lyn."

Lyn waved. "Fare you well. You, too, Erk."

Erk said, "Goodbye."

Lyn walked off, then Serra turned to face Erk.

"Well, let us be on our way, Erk."

All of a sudden, someone spoke. "What have we here? Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly?"

Blushing, Serra turned around and saw Sain.

"What an absolutely delectable creature!" Sain said.

Still blushing, Serra smiled. "Oh my! Are you one of Lyn's companions?"

Sain answred. "Please, call me Sain."

She smiled. "I'm Serra. I serve House Ostia."

Sain swooned. "Serra... What a lyrical name. I am in service to Castle Caelin."

Serra seemed surprised. "Oh! So is Lyn a member of the marquess's family?"

Sain responded. "She is the granddaughter of our lord, the marquess."

Serra began to think. "Hmmm... Such an important person."

Erk knew something was running in her head. "Serra... what deviousness are you contemplating now?"

"Tee hee! Having a person of power in your debt is never a bad thing!

Erk sighed. "You can't be serious..."

Serra brushed herself next to Sain. Sain turned red with a big smile on his face.

Serra began talking sweetly to him. "Oh, Sain! Do you think we could join the lady Lyndis's company? She seems like such a nice person, and I would ever so much like to help her."

Unable to refuse a girl, Sain answered. "Of course! We couldn't be happier! Why, we were only just saying how we need some more fighting power!"

Serra asked, "Are you being hunted or something?"

Sain said, "Yes, its an inheritance dispute. Assassins everywhere."

Serra replied, "Oh my! In that case, my healing staff and Erk's magic should come in handy."

Erk was totally appalled to this, but he had no say. "Well, I, er... It sounds... dangerous..."

Sain smiled at both of them, "Your staff and magic would be extremely helpful! Please wait here! I will go speak with Lady Lyndis on your behalf."

Sain galloped off to speak with Lyn.

"Unbelievable..." Erk muttered.

Serra bounced around. "This is fantastic, Erk! Our good deeds will earn us gratitude beyond imagining!"

Erk looked down at the floor. "I... I... I think I'm going to be ill."

Sain galloped back. "It's all settled, my sweet! Lyn accepts and you and your escort may join us!

"Yes!" Serra began to bounce around laughing while Erk sat on the grass, in shock. Sion walked past him and laughed. He ruffled Erk's hair and said.

"Cheer up. It'll get better."

Erk looked up at Sion as he walked off, then smiled at him before laying back in the grass.

Sion looked down at his shadow in the grass, and noticed that again, time was passing by.

"We can still get to the border if we can Florina, take Lyn and Serra on the pegasus. Kent, you take Dorcas and Erk. Sain, Wil and I will join you. Sain, take us to the inn you spoke of. We will stay there. Agreed?"

As everyone mounted, Sain smiled as he rode in the lead, followed by Kent and Florina.

After about a half an hour, Sain spotted the inn closest to the edge of Lycia and arranged everything with the mistress of the inn and she had people take their items to separate rooms.

The mistress noticed that Sion's shirt was a bit dirty with blood.

"Oh, sir! If you want, there is a hot spring in the back of the inn. Our people go there to bathe and wash things. You can go there if you like. It's welcome to all of our guests and workers."

"Oh, thank you madam." Sion said. With that, they all went into their rooms, and then Sion left for the springs. Lyn left a few of her belongings on the balcony and removed her ponytail tie. At the same time, Sion took off his shirt and went at the inn spring to wash it. She smiled, until the wind blew her ponytail tie off the balcony towards the spring.

"Ah! My father gave that to me! No! Come back!

Lyn ran out the room, closed the door and ran towards the springs. She finally made it and ran toward the water. But then she froze, noticing that Sion was washing his shirt in the spring

"Lyn, what are you doing here?

"My ponytail tie may have fallen around here, and I think it may be in the water."

Sion laughed. "Do you want me to check for you?"

"Yes, if you don't mind."

Sion nodded, then held his breath as he turned his back to Lyn and dove under. About a minute later, Sion came back up for air, throwing his head back as he gasped. "Hold on a moment, Sion." Sion took in a deep breath and dove under again. This time, when he surfaced, he had Lyn's ponytail tie in his right hand. Then, he swam over to her to give it to her. Blushing, Lyn grabbed the tie and managed a small, "Thank you, Sion."

"Anytime." Sion answered her, as he got back to washing his clothes, now sopping wet from his dive.

Lyn laughed, then walked back to her room. Sion, then got out of the water to dry off his pants and shirt. After a while, they were dry and he put his clothes back on and walked back in the inn. It was getting dark now, and Sion knew everyone was getting ready to sleep. He went into his room quietly and made his bed. Looking at the balcony, he grinned. He walked up to the balcony and slightly opened the doors, letting the wind blow the curtains around. He smiled, and took off his shirt and sat down on his bed and stared at the sky, reminiscing. He heard a knock on his door. Sighing, Sion got up and opened the door.

"Lyn!" Sion was surprised. "I thought you were asleep like everyone else?"

"Sion, I just wanted to say goodnight."

Sion looked skeptical. "Is that all?"

Lyn looked away, then replied. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous. It's already been more than a month we have been together. Doesn't the situation I got you in bother you? I'm scared you'd leave me."

"Aww, Lyn..." Sion hugged her in a friendly manner. Lyn blushed, feeling her head against his chest. Sion then let her go and began to speak.

"First of all, I still owe you a debt. Like it or not, I'd be dead had you not found me. Second of all, I am only a tactician. My purpose is to fight and to plan for battles. And I am exactly doing that, I am planning and fighting. I'm... I'm happy."

Lyn smiled. "Well, thank you for saying that. I just needed that little confirmation. Goodnight, Sion."

Lyn turned to walk back to her room. Sion then grabbed her hand. Lyn, a bit surprised, turned around to face Sion, wondering why he grabbed her hand.

"Sion..."

"A lady, such as yourself, should not walk without an escort. I'll walk you to your room."

"You are far too kind, Sion."

Sion smiled as he and Lyn walked down the hallway and Sion opened Lyn's door for her. Lyn walked in, and as she covered herself in a blanket, and put her head on the pillow, she called out, "Goodnight, Sion!"

"Goodnight, Lyn." Sion then closed the door, walked to his room and locked it behind him. He lay down and covered himself with the blanket. With his eyes half open, he began to think of the future. What would happen after Lyn met her grandfather. These thoughts slowly began to fade as Sion's eyes slowly began to close. Then, finally, Sion fell asleep.

_At Castle Caelin..._

Lord Lundgren was yelling at his soldier commander.

"That little girl crossed the border!"

"Yes, Lord Lundgren. She's en route to Araphen..."

Lundgren growled. "Fool! Send out soldiers to meet her! Hold nothing to finish this now! First the old man, and now the girl... They cling to life like a drowning man to a rock! Double the poison's strength! If he struggles, hold him down and pour it down his throat! Once the girl is gone, Caelin is mine. I will let no one stand in my way!"

Lundgren let his greedy thoughts take control as he began to laugh, thinking of himself sitting on the throne.

_With Lyn and company that much closer to their goals, the end is coming near. Will the marquess live long enough to meet Lyn? Will everyone be able to survive the new planned efforts against Lyndis's Legion? Keep reading, the next chapter, **Blood of Pride**, will be posted soon._


	7. Blood of Pride

_At long last, Lyn arrives in the land of her mother's birth. Lycia is a federation of territories, each one ruled by a powerful marquess. Now, Lyn takes her leave of one of these territories, Araphen and sets out to meet her grandfather, the marquess of Caelin. However, the marquess's brother, Lundgren, hungers to rule Caelin. He is preparing a deadly welcome for Lyn, who stands to threaten his grasp for power._

"What city is this?" Lyn asked Sain.

Sain looked around. "What? This is Araphen. After Ostia, it's the second-biggest city in Lycia."

Sion smiled, then looked around at all of the rushing merchants and shoppers.

"The second biggest, hm?" Lyn thought. "It does seem pretty busy. By the way, where's Kent?"

Everyone looked, and noticed that Kent indeed, was not there.

Sain responded, "He said he was going ahead to the castle, but..."

Sain squinted a bit, then smiled. "Ah, here he comes now."

Kent took in a few breaths, then spoke to Lyn. "Milady Lyndis! Let us proceed to the castle. They've prepared supplies for us. The marquess has agreed to aid us on our journey to Caelin."

Sion beamed, "That's excellent!"

Lyn asked, "He's going to help us?"

Kent replied, "Yes. Araphen and Caelin have enjoyed a sturdy friendship for many years. Once I informed the marquess of our plight, he agreed to lend us his strength."

Sain smirked at Kent. "Looks like we've got a smooth road ahead!"

Kent responded, "If we could pick up some soldiers, the road to Caelin would be that much safer. I'm truly for hardships you've suffered so far."

Lyn, simply smiled back at Kent and giggled. "Don't be silly. You are so capable, Kent."

Sain, all disappointed, asked, "Kent!"

"Hm?" Lyn turned around. "Oh, and so are you, Sain."

"Of course I am!" Sain shouted.

Sion groaned, and put his face into his hands. Kent nudged Sion and spoke to him. "The castle awaits..."

With that, everyone followed Kent to the castle of Araphen. They all continued smoothle until Sion saw someone ahead. A village man screamed and ran outside his house, pointing at Castle Araphen.

"This is terrible! The castle is burning!"

Sion ran up to him, followed by Sain. Sain asked the man, "What did you say? What's happening?"

The man, panicking spoke, "Smoke! From the castle! Hey!" He pointed at people by the castle, "What are those men doing?"

Sion saw someone sinister approach Lyn and ran to her side as she spoke to him.

"Who are you?" Lyn asked.

The man smiled an evil grin and approached her. "You! You're Lyndis, aren't you?"

"Ah!" Lyn shouted. She took a step back, closer to Sion. "What do you"

The man interrupted her as Sion held her hand, "No questions! Prepare yourself!" he yelled. Sion's eyes widened as he saw an arrow fly towards all three of them.

"Hey!" Lyn shouted as Sion pulled her back. Sion tackled her to the ground. Seconds whizzed past Lyn as she felt herself under Sion, only seeing past his hair and between his shoulder. Lyn began to blush, but then her eyes widened as she heard the assassin scream.

"Aaaargg! Aaaaah!"

Lyn, still wide-eyed, stared in shock as she saw a whole bunch of blood soar above her and Sion, some getting on her face, followed by a bloody arrow that flew past Sion's head.

"What?" She whispered, "An arrow?"

Sion then let go of Lyn and stood up.

"Lyn? Are you hurt?" Sion asked.

Lyn also stood up, then saw the person who killed the bandit. It was a nomad on a horse.

"..." He remained silent as he stared at her and Sion.

"Who are" Lyn began. But then Kent interrupted her.

"Milady Lyndis! Are you all right?"

Lyn, stared at the nomad as she spoke to Kent.

"I'm fine. He... This man saved me."

Sion, a bit awestruck, opened his mouth to speak to Lyn, but nothing came out no matter how he tried. He froze as he felt a small pang in his heart. He thought to himself.

"If I hadn't pushed Lyn out of the way... the arrow would have hit her too. It went through that man..."

Sion just sighed and looked on.

"May I ask your name?" Kent asked the nomad.

The rider only remained silent, then he moved back.

"Wait!" Lyn shouted. "Why did you help me?"

The rider, spoke softly. "I thought a Sacaean plainswoman was being attacked. I was mistaken."

Lyn smiled, "No, you were right! I am from Sacae. I'm Lyn, the daughter of the Lorca chieftain."

The rider spoke, with a surprised look on his face. "The Lorca? There were survivors?"

Lyn nodded, "Yes."

The rider kept speaking, "You should leave at once. A blaze has started in the castle, and it's spreading. Don't be foolish and waste the life I just saved."

Lyn asked, "You're from the castle? What's happening? How severe is the fire? Is te marquess safe?"

Sighing, the nomad continued, "The castle is under attack, and the marquess has been accosted. The man who attacked you was probably one of the marauders. As captain of the castle guard, it's my duty to rescue the marquess."

Lyn thought for a bit, "I see... All right then, we'll help you."

Sion picked up his head at this.

Kent asked, "Milady?"

The nomad seemed confused, "Why?"

Lyn answered, "These brigands are after me. If they're attacking the castle, it's because of me. So I must help if I can..."

The nomad gave Lyn a good look, then continued speaking, "It sounds like you're involved somehow... Let's go."

Lyn asked, "You'll accept our aid?"

Kent and Sion remained silent as the kept looking on.

The nomad spoke again, "I am Rath of the Kutolah. Our tribes may be different, but I will not abandon a woman of the Sacae."

Lyn smiled, "Thank you Rath! A thousand blessings upon you!"

Rath answered, "And a thousand curses upon our enemy!"

"Come!" Lyn shouted.

_A little further away from the scene..._

A man who had been watching the whole thing, walked inside a local home. Upon entering, he was interrogated by the lady of the house.

"You! What are you doing in my house!"

"Peace! I mean no danger to you!" The man removed his red cloak from his body. "Your home offers a good view of the battle outside. Look, I'll pay you for the privilege. Please."

The woman looked upon him with scorn. "Like a vulture waiting for the spoils, eh? Terrible!" She thought a moment, then continued.

"Pay up! I'll be hiding below, so don't bother me."

The man smirked, "I wouldn't dream of it." The lady left for the basement, then the man looked out the window.

"Now then, which side has the most to offer?"

_Back to the travelers..._

Rath galloped up to Lyn. "Once the marquess is safe, my men can move in. Perhaps the secret passageway..."

Lyn asked, "Secret passageway?"

Rath responded, "An underground tunnel leading to the throne room. There are triggers in the barracks that will open the tunnel."

Lyn thought. "Head through the passage to the throne room... and rescue the marquess. Once that's done, con you drive the enemy from the castle?"

Rath thought, "Mmm... If we can release those triggers, my men and I can handle the rest. There are three triggers, though. All three need to be released, or the entrance won't open."

Lyn said, "But the doors to the barracks are locked."

Rath answered, "The enemy's within. If we don't get inside and finish them, we're stuck."

Lyn said, "So opening those doors is our first objective."

Rath nodded, then galloped off.

Lyn sighed, then looked to Sion.

"What shall we do, Sion? We don't have any keys with us. Perhaps some of the marauders are carrying keys..."

Sion shrugged. "I don't know, maybe your hero can shoot down the doors with his bow!"

Lyn looked at Sion, a bit confused.

Sion looked back before walking off. "Lyn, you and everyone else fight. I'm going to go look to see if anyone knows where we can find keys."

Lyn nodded back at Sion, then ran off to fight. He saw someone stare at him through a window. Suspicious, Sion ran to the house and opened the door.

"Hey, you!"

Sion looked up and saw a man up staring down the stairs at him.

"Can I talk to you?" The man asked Sion.

"Who are you?" Sion asked.

"I'm Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds. Would you like to buy my services?"

Sion thought a bit. "I don't think we need a thief in our party."

Matthew smirked slyly, and folded his arms as he leaned against the wall. "Really? And how do you plan on opening the barrack doors?"

Sion was amused. "So you were watching the whole time?"

"Bullseye!" Matthew grinned.

Sion folded his arms.

"Don't be mad. Hire me. For you, I'll even lower my normal rate."

"I do need those doors opened... I like you." Sion thought a bit. He then turned to smile at Matthew. "OK. You're hired. But I need to know, why did you want to ally with us instead of them?"

"Hm? I was watching, remember? Your group looked like a lot more fun than the dead guy. Pretty simple, really."

Sion laughed. "You're so odd." With that, Sion walked out to fight again.

Matthew smiled, "Time to get to work!" Matthew followed and snuck past the fighters to begin unlocking the doors. He unlocked one, then quickly ran to the next one. Sion ran to Florina and nudged her.

"Florina, see that switch?"

Florina shyly nodded.

"Good. Now, I want you to land on it, just as you did with the bandits at Taliver Mountain.

Blushing, Florina nodded, then flew and landed on it. A huge rumbling noise was heard, and a wall slid down into the earth.

Startled, Florina asked, "Um... Sion? Is this... is this a trigger?"

"Yup."

"That's that. Only two left."

Sion smiled, then continued with Matthew, protecting him as he opened the second door. Matthew opened the door, and then as he left to get some possessions from a treasure chest in a room, he gave Sion a high five. Sion laughed, then pulled Kent to the side.

"Kent, there's a trigger in the room over there. Matthew opened it."

"Who is this Matthew?"

"I'll explain later, just step on it with your horse."

Kent trotted his horse to the trigger and waited, as the wall grated into the ground, revealing another room with an archer and a knight.

"I suppose that was the second trigger. That leaves one more."

"Thanks for stating the obvious Kent." Sion grinned at Kent as Kent smiled back.

"You are a rascal, Sion. Now's not the time for jokes." Kent said.

Sion shook his head, then left for the last room. He growled under his breath as he noticed that the heavily armored knight was blocking it.

"Damn... How am I supposed to take him out? The only person who I think can get through that armor is possibly Kent and Sain... Florina!"

Florina, hearing Sion's call, flew to his side and waited.

"Can you fly over to Kent and Sain and call them to fight here?"

Florina nodded as she took off, soon after, the knights arrived. Sion quickly broke the archer's neck, then stabbed him, before commanding the knights.

"Sain, Kent. I need you to try and take that knight out. Will your lances or swords get through?"

Sain thought a bit, than answered. "If we could get a armorslayer from town we's nail him."

Matthew coughed and threw one to Kent. Kent stunned, looked at his hands.

"Wh- Matthew, where'd you get"

Matthew just ran away, and Kent saw an empty chest and thought.

"So, Sion. He's a thief?"

Sion nodded, then said, "Kill the knight. Or he'll kill Lyn, then all of us." Sion left as the knights nodded. Erk, then walked up to the knights.

"I'd appreciate it if you let be deal the first blow. My magic should hurt him, and I should make myself useful."

Sain grinned, "By all means!"

Erk then recited an incantation, which caught the knight, Boor's attention. He spoke.

"Bah. Lyndis and her cadre. When did you arrive? No matter. I shall deal with you."

Erk quickly silenced him with his fireballs, melting parts of his armor to his skin. Sain turned around and covered his nose at the smell of his burning flesh.

Lyn finally saw this, and decided to take a swing at him. She then noticed Kent's armorslayer and snatched it, dealing the last blow, cutting deep into Boor's neck.

"Gah! Lord Lundgren..." Boor then feel lifeless to the floor as Lyn returned the armorslayer to Kent after cleaning it.

Sion noticed, "Sain! The last trigger's free now. Mount your horse on it."

Sain trotted to the trigger and stepped on it.

"The last trigger. This should do it." Sain had his horse stomp on the trigger as the wall rolled down.

Lyn jumped at the sight of the new passage. "Here it is, Sion! The hidden passageway! Good work! We'll let Rath take over from here."

Sion only nodded, then watched as Rath galloped into the throne room with his men.

_About a half hour later..._

Rath finally cleared out the remaining bandits and reached the marquess. Smiling, knowing he was safe, he smiled.

"Ah, it's Rath! You've done well. What a performance!"

Rath replied, "Sir... If you have praise, it should be given to this group."

"Hm?" The marquess eyed Lyn carefully. "Who are you?"

Lyn smiled, "My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased you're well."

The marquess frowned, "Oh... It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's" The marquess thought. "Leave us, Rath. I would speak with this girl."

Rath remained silent as he left.

The marquess continued, "Now... Lady Lyndis. Do you know the identity of those responsible for this uproar?"

"I believe it to be the work of my granduncle, Lundgren."

The marques nodded, "That's exactly right. Which means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute."

Lyn looked down at the floor, "My-My apologies..."

The marquess of Araphen continued. "When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance... I find I've changed my mind. I withdraw my offer."

In an uproar, Kent yelled. "Marquess Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!"

The marquess eyed Kent, "...Your name is Kent, is it not? You failed to inform me of one most vital detail!"

Stunned, Kent asked. "What... What do you mean?"

Sion, trying to contain his ever-growing anger, clutched his right hand into a fist.

The marquess spoke, "This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but... I didn't expect to see her so tainted with the blood of Sacae."

"What?" Lyn yelled.

"Don't you feel the marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this... nomadic mongrel?"

Sion lost himself, and made an attempt to lunge at the marquess, but Kent held him back.

Sain, angry spoke. "You!"

Kent shouted at Sain, "Sain! Hold! My apologies, my lord Marquess."

The marquess scoffed. "Hm... Your man is poorly disciplined."

"Marquess Araphen!" Kent yelled. "Please... If you would grace us with your aid..."

The marquess spoke, "... I hear Marquess Caelin is ill and abed. I question whether he will survive to meet this girl. In which case, his brother, Lundgren, will claim his title. And I certainly wish to avoid trouble with the coming marquess."

"You scheming..." Began Sain.

"Sain!" Kent reprimanded.

Lyn spoke, "I understand, Kent, Sain, Sion, we take our leave at once."

Sion, stunned, turned to face Lyn.

Kent spoke, "Milady Lyndis! We"

Lyn yelled at the marquess, taking a hold of Sion's left hand. "I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage." With that, Sion held her hand tighter then walked her outside the throne room.

_Outside the castle..._

Sain spoke to Lyn. "That was well done, milady! The marquess is a lout!"

Sion spoke, "You did a great job yourself, Sain. Had Kent let you speak, we would have been dumped in the river poked with archers' arrows on the marquess' order!"

Sain continued, "Don't worry about anything. We're all here for you! Isn't that so, Kent?"

Kent said, "I beg your forgiveness."

Lyn asked, "Why are you apologizing, Kent?"

Kent sighed. "I've been so concerned with seeing you to Caelin. I failed to take your feelings into account."

Sion sighed, what Kent said, to him, was an irony of a sort.

Lyn laughed, "Is that it? Trouble yourself no more. You have put my safety above all else.

Sion felt something pang in his heart all of a sudden, then looked down at his chest. What was this feeling? He ignored it, as he tried to forget Lyn's words.

Lyn continued to speak to Kent. "I see that... Hold your head up and be proud."

"Milady Lyndis..."

Sion sighed, let go of Lyn's hand, then walked away. To ignore his feelings, he took out a map and logged down their paths.

Sion whispered to himself. "I can't let this get in the way. I need to become a better tactician... These feelings, are only interfering."

Sion looked down at his map and continued graphing.

_Inside Marquess Araphen's throne room..._

"Bah! Arrogant child! If she had but shed a single tear, I would have granted her request. We Lycian nobles will never understand those prideful savages."

Rath, hearing this stepped from behind a column and stared at the marquess with angry eyes.

"... Are those your true feelings towards the nomads of Sacae, milord?"

The marquess whirled around. "What? Oh, Rath! I didn't see you there. My comments do not reflect on you. You are my captain. I'm proud of your service."

Rath continued, "Of course. As long as we bend our knee to you, you care not where we're from. But when an equal comes from my lands? What conceit."

Appalled, the marquess spoke. "Rath! How can you speak to me like that? I have treated you well, have I not? I have paid you well, I have treated you better than your kind deserves."

"You will never understand. My service ends here."

With that, Rath left and exited the castle.

_Back to our travelers outside the castle..._

Lyn sat next to Sion and spoke to him. "The marquess of Araphen... He said my grandfather was ill. We must hurry to Caelin."

Kent sat next to them, then continued. "As we approach Caelin, Lundgren's obstacles will be more difficult to overcome. However, I've vowed to see you through to the end, milady!"

Lyn smiled, "I'm counting on you, Kent."

Sain also spoke, "I'm with you, too!"

"Thank you, Sain."

The knights left.

Then Lyn turned to Sion. "Sion..."

Sion sighed, then turned to her and managed a smile. "Yes, Lyn?"

Lyn looked down, then looked into Sion's eyes as the sun began to set. "Thank you for always standing at my side. It's because of all of you that I... I will persevere! They will never break my spirit!"

Lyn threw her arms around Sion, forcing him onto the grass. Surprised, Sion blinked, then sat up as he wrapped his arms around her, smiling from the bottom of his heart.

Rath suddenly galloped and stood in front of Lyn and Sion, staring and remaining silent.

"Lyn..." Sion began. "We have company..."

"Rath!" Lyn shouted. "What are you"

Rath sighed, "I overheard the marquess talking to himself. Lyn of the Lorca... Proud daughter of the Sacae... I would join you. I would add my strength to yours."

"Really?" Lyn asked.

Rath pulled out a small satchel, "And this... I want you to take it."

Lyn took it and looked in. "This is... Gold?"

Sion began to stare at Rath. Perhaps he was only here to help, like he said.

Lyn continued. "It's too much. I can't accept it."

Rath said, "I have no need for it. And if it will help you..."

"But..."

Rath said firmly, "I cannot take back something once offered." Then left.

"Rath... Thank you."

Sion smiled. Then took the satchel and put it in the group bag. "He seems like a decent man."

Lyn sighed. "It relieves me to no end to see a fellow Sacaen nomad such as myself. It almost makes me feel, family is still out there."

"Just as family?"

"Yes... Sion, why do you ask?"

Sion looked down at the floor, "Well, when Rath killed the bandit, I... I just had a feeling. A feeling that the arrow would go right through him and hit you. I couldn't help it, I pushed you out of the way. I was scared it would hit you."

Lyn blushed. "You think I didn't realize?"

Sion shook his head.

Lyn laughed. "I did. I was just surprised that Rath would save a stranger at the time."

Sion laughed, and then let out a huge sigh of relief. "It's getting late. We should get ready for bed."

Lyn nodded, "Well, goodnight then... my hero."

Sion froze, then turned to face Lyn, who was smiling at him.

"No... Thank you, Lady Lyndis." Sion took a deep bow to Lyn as she laughed. Then walked off towards the knights.

Sion shouted, "Get ready for camp, everyone."

With that, everyone prepared a fire, tents and blankets as Florina came back with a boar large enough for everyone for dinner. With a full stomach, everyone went to bed. Sion too, managed to fall into a deep sleep with a smile on his face.

_With yet another addition to Lyndis's Legion, Sion's responsibilities grow heavy. Lyn presses on ever faster, with newfound pride to meet her ailing grandfather, after Marquess Araphen reveals his greed by not assisting. Another attempt to slay Lyn has been thwarted, but Lundgren prepares another fatal surprise for our travelers. Keep reading, the next chapter, **Siblings Abroad**, will be posted very soon._


	8. Siblings Abroad

_Lyn takes her leave of Araphen, finding no aid from its spiteful marquess. Now she and her companions resume their march toward Caelin in earnest. Racing against time, with her grandfather's life the prize. Harried and impatient, Lyn presses onward. Suddenly a young boy appears and pleads for their assistance._

_Inside an inn..._

A young boy, with red eyes and light blue hair begged aloud.

"Please! Somebody... Somebody, please help!"

The master of the inn came downstairs and boomed. "That's enough! Get out now! I want none of your trouble!"

The boy pleaded. "But, sir... Why? You were so kind yesterday..."

"I thought that you were just two kids, a couple of traveling performers... If those men are chasing you, you must be up to no good! Now get up and get out! You're a plague on decent folk!"

"But..." The boy sighed, then bolted out through the door, slamming it behind him.

The master sighed, "Whew... What a mess." Then he walked up the stairs. After he left, a man in light robes with long blond hair, looked on with his bright blue eyes.

"Hmmm..." He thought to himself.

_To our travelers..._

Sion and Lyn were walking side by side. Lyn was looking around and called out. "Where are we, Kent?"

Kent scouted, then answered her. "This is Kathelet. If we head due south, we'll pass into Caelin."

Sain intervened. "From here, I'd say we're about ten days' ride to Castle Caelin. Assuming we don't run into any delays, of course."

Lyn looked down, "Ten days..." She sighed.

Sion looked away, then noticed someone running towards them. He ran off, trying to catch up with the boy.

"Sion! Wait!" Lyn shouted as she ran to catch up with him.

Sion finally met up with the boy. He stopped a bit to catch his breath, then spoke. "Pardon me, but..."

Lyn caught up with Sion and asked, "Yes? Can I help you?"

The boy gasped as he stared wide-eyed at Sion's attire and then the rest of the legion. "You and your friends... are you mercenaries?"

Lyn asked, "And if we are?"

The boy ran up to Lyn and frantically pleaded. "My name is Nils. I need your help!"

Kent trotted up to Lyn. "Milady Lyndis, you mustn't let your guard down. Not even for a child."

"I know." Lyn spoke. She then smiled at Nils. "Forgive me, but we're in a hurry. Is there something else you can ask?"

The boy yelled. "There's no time! Ninian's been..."

Sion asked, "Ninian?"

The boy began breathing heavily, "It's my sister! Some men have taken her away!"

Sain asked, with a grin on his face. "Your sister? Did you say your sister's been accosted?"

Kent sighed, "Sain..."

Sion shook his head, "Not again!" Sion attempted to tackle Sain off his horse. He succeeded, and landed clear on top of him, but Sain just got back up again as the boy continued to speak.

"That's right! By some cruel, awful men. I don't know what I'll do without Ninian."

"Milady Lyndis! We must help him!" Sain shouted.

Sion got himself up and dusted off his shoulder, then looked at the young boy. He noticed tears were beginning to well in his eyes.

"Nonsense! We haven't the time!" Kent shouted. "If the marquess is as ill as we've heard, we must proceed!"

Lyn looked into Nils's eyes sympathetically. "Kent, I... I want to help this child."

"Milady?" Kent seemed confused.

Lyn looked to Kent. "I'm worried about my grandfather, of course. But this! I cannot stand by and let a child be taken from her home!"

Kent nodded, "I see..."

Lyn spoke, "I'm sorry, Kent."

Kent smiled at her. "I am your loyal retainer. You owe me no apologies. You must do as you heart dictates, milady. I will follow you, no matter where that may lead."

Lyn smiled at him. "Thank you."

Sain grinned. "Hah! Such a noble speech! Ever the true knight, that one! Ah, well."

Sion applauded at Kent, and laughed as Kent turned red.

Sain turned to the boy and ruffled his hair, "You're in luck, laddie! Let's go get your sister!"

Sion held out his hand to shake the boy's. The boy smiled back as he accepted Sion's hand and shook.

Lyn asked him, "Will you lead us to the men who've done this?"

"Uh-huh. They're really tough, so be careful." The boy spoke.

Sion laughed, "Nils, it's they that need to be careful."

Lyn said, "Leave them to us. We're pretty tough ourselves. Right, Sion?" Sion nodded at Lyn, with a grin on his face.

Suddenly, Nils held his head. "Ah! Oh, no..." He then took his hands from his head, and pointed to a masked bandit running their way. He finally arrived as everyone got ready.

"Heh heh heh... Found him! C'mon, it's back to Nergal with you. Quiet now."

Sion thought to himself, "Nergal?"

Nils yelled back at the bandit. "No! Let Ninian go!"

The man snickered. "We ain't supposed to kill you, but we sure can rough you up! Get 'em!" The man got closer to Nils as he took a step behind Lyn and Sion, as they stepped forward.. "Huh?" The man froze. Then took a step back.

"Who do you think you are?"

"Lyn!" The boy shouted.

Lyn spoke firmly. "Let the boy's sister go."

The masked bandit spoke loudly. "Ah... So you want to help the kid, huh? What a shame. You're gonna die for something that don't concern you."

"You think so, do you? Do we look so meek to you? I think you're in for a terrible shock!"

"Stupid girl... You'll regret those words. Take 'em down, boys!"

Sion stood in front of Lyn, and shouted at the bandit.

"You die today, cur!" Lyn grabbed Sion's shoulders as the bandit began to form his men. She began to speak into his ear. "I see we're facing a shaman, Sion. I've heard that practicioners of the dark arts are fearsome foes. We'll have to be careful..." She gasped, then pulled away as Sion noticed someone.

"What? Who are you?"

The man with long blond hair held his hands up in a reassuring way. "Please forgive me. I never meant to startle you." Lyn looked him over.

"Your robes... They look like religious vestiary. Are you an Elimine bishop?"

"Yes..." He then looked at the grass. "Well, no. I'm only an acolyte, an Elimine monk, to be specific. My name's Lucius."

Sion grinned, "Nice to meet you."

Lyn remained on the defensive side. "Do you have business with us?"

Lucius nodded. "I was at the inn when this child came seeking help. The innkeeper was afraid to get involved. He was... unpleasant."

Nils shouted, "I wasn't afraid of him! I'm used to being treated that way."

Sion frowned. Lyn said, "That's awful."

Lucius lent his hand out as he spoke. "May I please lend you my services? I truly wish to help the boy. If only a little."

Lyn smiled, then took his hand. "Of course."

"Thank you very much. The blessings of St. Elimine be upon you."

They all parted then into the newfound battlefield.

"Wait!" Nils shouted. "I can help!"

"You can?" Asked Sion. "You know how to handle a weapon at such a young age."

"No, my music!"

"Boy, it's time for fighting, not dancing."

"No, no! Wait! Just listen to me. Please!"

"Fine! But please, if an arrow pierces my skull because of this..."

"Thanks! Hang on!"

With that, Nils pulled out a flute and began to play and dance. After he was done, Sion gasped. A swirl of wind surrounded him, as he felt himself rejuvenating.

"Wow. Your music is quite invigorating."

Nils smiled as Sion spun his dagger around, then went to fight.

_About 2 hours later..._

Sion finished off another bandit, and then noticed a house.

"Maybe someone here has seen the bandits?" Sion ran in and froze. He saw a robust, dark blue haired man sitting in his armor, next to an axe. His head was being supported up by his hands as he let out a sigh. Then he began to speak.

"Blast! Eliwood's late. I wonder what's keeping him... Starting to think my axe'll rust over before he finds his way here."

Sion, knowing that that noble couldn't help, silently left as he leaped onto a bandit's shoulders, holding him still for Sain.

Finally, Sion saw the masked bandit from before who threatened Lyn and Nils.

"Who are you supposed to be? Playing heroes in some foolish knightly romance? You may think you're helping the children, but you're only rushing to your doom!" The masked bandit spoke to Sion as he removed his mask. "I am Heintz of the Black Fang... Remember that name, it will be the last name you will be alive to know."

"Damn, the Black Fang... No, not now... not here!" Sion muttered under his breath.

Sion growled as he threw his dagger at Heintz. However, Heintz moved out of the way as Erk and Lucius appeared. They both began reciting their incantations and launched their magic at Heintz. Heintz screamed in agony, as Lucius's light magic burned away at his flesh. Heintz threw a dark sphere at Sion. Sion, unable to dadge, screamed as he was launched high into the air and smashed into a tree. Lyn, in a state of panic thrust her sword through Heintz's forehead.

"You were only... striking at air... You are... too late. The girl is already" Heintz said in a raspy voice, but then released a sigh as he died. Lyn removed his sword and helped Sion up.

"Sion! Sion, are you OK?"

Sion, groaning, leaned his weight against Lyn as he stood up. "Yeah..." He nodded at her.

Lyn smiled, then softly let him go as he began to walk on his own legs. Then she shouted out. "Nils! Where's your sister?"

"Ninian! Ninian..." Nils called out, but there was no reply. "She's not here. Why? Where could she be?"

Kent, suddenly galloped to Lyn's side. "My lady Lyndis! A villager spotted a group of men riding south."

Sain sighed, "The boy's dear sister... They must have her!"

Lyn frowned, then spoke. "Come! We must give chase!"

Nils said, "But... But... We won't make it! What if they've already..."

Sion promptly lifted his head as he heard a voice in the distance? "Are you looking for this girl here?"

Everyone turned to face the voice and saw a noble with flaming red hair and blue eyes, carrying a blue haired girl in his arms. The travelers ran to his side and looked on. Nils got close to his sister and called out.

"Ninian! Ninian!"

The noble responded, "She'll be fine. She's just lost consciousness."

Lyn asked, "Who are you?"

The noble smiled, "I am Eliwood, of Pherae. My father is the marquess."

Lyn thought, "The marquess's son..."

Eliwood continued, "She was with a band of ruffians. She seemed upset. She looked in need of rescuing... Was I wrong to involve myself?"

Lyn beamed, "No, you saved her life. Thank you. My name is Lyn. I'm from Sacae... I'm Marquess Caelin's granddaughter."

Eliwood asked, "Marquess Caelin?"

_About 20 minutes later..._

"And that's my story. It's not an easy tale to believe, I know..."

Eliwood shook his head, "No. I do believe you."

"What?" Lyn asked.

"At first glance, all I saw was the daughter of the plainsfolk. Now I can see it, though. You have your grandfather's eyes."

"Do you know my grandfather?"

"The marquess, Lord Hausen, is my father's good friend. I also know that the proud people of Sacae tell no lies. It's true, isn't it?"

"Yes... Thank you. I would not have expected any Lycian noble to be so courteous to a Sacaean nomad."

"You seemed to be in trouble. May I be of assistance?"

"Thank you for your kind offer. This is my problem, though, and I'll deal with it."

"I see. I'll be in the area for a few days longer. If you need anything, please let me know. Lyndis, I'm on your side."

Sion smiled.

"Eliwood... Thank you." Lyn said.

_To Ninian and Nils..._

"Ninian! Are you awake?" Nils asked.

Ninian opened her red eyes. "Nils? Is it really you? Oh, you're safe!" Ninian thre her arms around him in a hug.

Nils nodded. "Uh-huh. These people helped me."

Ninian looked up at them. "Who are they?"

"Uh..." Nils looked up at Lyn. Sion walked closer to them and looked at Ninian with a sincere smile.

"It's comforting to see that you are well, Ninian." Sion said. Lyn knelt down to speak to Ninian, who was sitting down.

"I'm Lyn. I'm glad you're feeling better."

Ninian stared at Lyn, then nodded. "Milady Lyn... Thank you. I'm called Ninian. My brother, Nils, and I are traveling performers."

"Both of you?" Lyn asked. "Your brother's a musician. How about you, Ninian?"

Ninian, simply said, "I... I dance."

Sain bore a smile from ear to ear. "What? Oh my... you're a dancer!"

Serra pouted, "Sain!"

Lyn sighed, "Sain... Later, please."

Sain blushed, then nodded. "Um, yeah. Of course." Then left to go by Serra's side.

Lyn looked Ninian over, as she stared blankly back at Lyn. Almost in a sad, melancholy way. "A dancer? Your clothes don't look like those of a dancer.""

Ninian looked down at the floor. Nils spoke for her. "Ninian dances to honor life. It's special... Sacred."

Sion stared in awe. "Does it resemble your energizing music, Nils? I felt as if I were reborn back there."

Lyn asked. "A sacred dance? What does that mean?"

Ninian responded. "I... The dance I perform when we travel is just a normal dance. My other dance, though... When they caught me, I twisted my ankle. I cannot dance to aid you... I'm sorry."

Lyn smiled. "Please don't worry. We're just happy to see that you're out of harm's way."

"Thank you." Ninian said for the first time, smiling at Lyn.

Lyn continued, "But I am concerned about your leg. You can't travel on it..."

Nils said, "I have an idea. Would it be too much that we travel with you?"

Sion thought, but before he could speak, Lyn shouted. "I can't allow that! It's far too dangerous. We're being hunted. We never know when we're going to be attacked."

Nils answered Lyn. "We wouldn't be a hindrance. We could even help you. Right, Ninian?"

Ninian nodded, "Yes. We might be able to repay our debt using our... special talents."

"Special abilities?" Lyn asked.

Ninian nodded. "When something poses a threat to us, we can sense its approach."

Sion nodded. "Yes! I saw it myself. Back there, Nils was able to sense Heintz approaching."

"Truly? That's amazing!" Lyn shouted.

Nils said, "We can feel it coming, but we can't do anything to stop it. You're warriors, though, so you don't have that worry."

Lyn nodded, then turned to Kent for his opinion. "What do you think, Kent?"

Kent responded in a soft voice. "I think that leaving them here would cause Lady Lyndis more worry than having them travel with us."

She then turned to Sain, who was still flirting with Serra. "Sain? Oh. Never mind. I know what your answer is."

Lyn then asked the siblings, "Do you really want to travel with us?"

Nils answered, "Of course!" Ninian replied, "You have our gratitude, milady."

Ninian looked down at her hand, and sighed, "Oh..."

Nils asked, "What's wrong, Ninian?"

Ninan began looking sadder then usual, "I've lost my ring."

"Your ring?" Sion asked Ninian, holding her hand. Nils, with a worried look, asked, "Not Ninis's Grace?"

Ninan sighed, "The very one."

Nils screamed, "They stole it? Those curs!"

"Was it valuable? Sion asked as Lyn sat beside him, Ninain and Nils.

"It was a keepsake from our departed mother." Ninian whispered.

Nils said, "It was blessed by the spirit of Ninis... There's no other like it in the world. And now we have lost it to those villains. There's nothing we can do."

"You're right." Ninian spoke.

Sion and Lyn stared at each other and remained silent for a while. Sion felt very sympathetic for Nils, and his older sister, Ninian. Suddenly, Lyn put her hand on Sion's shoulder.

"Can I talk to you, Sion?"

"Of course." Sion answered as they both stood up and walked to the side.

"You heard all of that, right? What do you think?" Lyn asked, staring into Sion's eyes. She continued, "I'd really love to retrieve Ninian's ring for her. But if Nils is right, those thieves might prove to be too strong for us. What should we do?" She asked.

Sion held Lyn, putting both of his hands on her sides. Sion then looked down at the floor.

"I know how it is to lose a mother. Their only memoir of her, vanished... I can't let that by. My heart will not rest easy unless we help. But we're dealing with the Black Fang... A dangerous group, believe me."

Sion thought for a moment, looking down at the floor. After exhaling deeply, he spoke again.

"Let's go." Sion looked back into Lyn's eyes as he smiled. They stood there for a while before Lyn answered.

"You want to help them? That's great!" Lyn recovered. "I was hoping you'd say that, Sion." She let go of him, then called out to the knights.

"Kent! Sain!" They galloped up to Lyn. Lyn continued, "These men were headed south. We must give pursuit!"

Sain grinned, "On your word, milady!" Then Sain left and prepared everyone else in the legion.

Serra yelled, "Sain! Wait for me!"

Sain yelled, "Of course, Serra!" But he grabbed her hand and tossed her on his horse before continuing to gallop.

Lyn spoke to Sion. "There's no turning back now. Let's ride!" With that, Sion mounted on Kent's horse and helped Lyn on before giving the command to pursue the bandits who pilfered Ninis's Grace.

_With another delay, and time ticking away, will Lyn ever meet her grandfather? Sion seems to know something of the Black Fang... will these bandits actually be too much for Sion to handle? Will the Black Fang get away with Ninis's Grace, and what did they want with Nils and Ninian? Find out in the next chapter, **The Black Shadow**_.


	9. The Black Shadow

_A mysterious group seems hell-bent on capturing Nils and Ninian... Having failed, this group, the Black Fang, flees. Rumor has them traveling southwest. Lyn and her colleagues follow in hopes of recovering a lost heirloom. The Black Fang have made a stronghold of an abandoned castle in Khathelet. Its dark halls are alive with shadowy figures..._

_Inside the abandoned castle..._

A short, dark-blue haired woman turned to a rough, tall blond hair man with a bristly beard. She spoke in a serious, rich tone.

"So the brother escaped, and the sister was rescued by a band of strangers. Do I understand you?"

"Yes..." He responded. "They ambushed us, and..." He was cut off abruptly by the woman.

"Hold your excuses. The end is all that matters."

"Yes ma'am."

She spoke, "And your plan for recovering the siblings is?"

"We've word that the entire group is headed this way, with the brats in tow."

"They're coming here? Why would they do that?"

"They may well be after this ring..." He held up a glistening golden ring, with diamonds embedded in carvings on the sides. "It's a rare piece. We took it from the girl. It was a stroke of luck that we did, especially if it brings them to us now. I'll grab the whole lot of 'em with this to bait the trap."

She thought to herself, "I see... Very well, I'll give you another chance. I've business elsewhere, but I shall return once it's finished. You have until sunrise tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"Yes." He replied.

She flashed an evil grin on her lips. "If you do not have the children when I return... my hand will deal you the fang's punishment. Remember that. Bear it closely in your mind." With that, the lady mounted her horse and left as the man thought to himself.

_Outside the abandoned castle..._

Our travelers finally arrived after a while, stopping in front of the castle.

Lyn looked around, then said, "I believe they went in here."

Nils walked over to Lyn's side. "Milady, are you really going in there to get the ring back."

Sion, ignoring all this, seemed to be fixated on the castle. No matter what was being said, he kept staring.

"Yes, we are." Lyn answered Nils. Nils shouted at her, "But this is their stronghold! They're bound to be well defended, not to mention well armed."

Sion finally responded, and nodded. "Nils, I warn you, they will not hesitate one minute to shred us all to pieces..."

Ninian spoke, "Please forget about the ring. It's OK..."

Lyn spoke, "Sion's agreed to attempt this... recovery. I wouldn't be here if not for that."

Sion just stared tensely at the building.

"This could be our last moments... the Black Fang... I can't believe this..." Sion thought to himself. "But I can't let the children down." Sion stopped his thoughts, then looked to face Lyn as she kept speaking...

"Sion believes we can do this. I'm sure that decision was not made lightly. With Sion at my side," Lyn looked deeply into Sion's eyes before continuing. "I'm confident we can win." Lyn then looked to Ninian. "Let's get your ring back, Ninian."

"Milady..." Nils began with a happy look on his face.

Ninian remained silent as she stared with her melancholy face.

Sain galloped towards Sion, Lyn and the siblings, shouting, "Milady Lyndis! There are more of the foe than we thought."

Sion bit his lower lip as he began to get a little nervous, losing himself deep in thought. He then relaxed and shut his eyes, still thinking.

Lyn spoke, "This is their stronghold. It's imperative we move carefully."

"Exactly, milady. This narrow corridor can be used to our advantage. If we draw the enemy through here, we can engage them in small numbers and remain relatively safe. If time is a concern, we can always rush them... If we do that, we'd better be sure we can win." Kent mentioned.

Sion kept thinking to himself. Then Lyn turned to him. "So, Sion, What do you think?"

Sion sighed, then opened his eyes. "Most likely, they know we are here. So, it doesn't matter at this point, to be blunt."

Lyn held his shoulder. "How we move forwards is completely up to you." Sion looked down at the floor.

"Are you willing to trust me?" Sion asked.

Lyn smiled. "Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I? You've been my loyal friend and tactician, and you've only helped. Why do you ask?"

Sion looked down, then looked at Lyn straight into her eyes, getting lost by them. "Lyn, we are dealing with the Black Fang here. Chances are... they will want me slain first. If I fall here, I don't want you to hold back. You are in command. I feel you have learned enough to manage on your own for now. So, just take care of yourself. That's an order."

Lyn, confused, spoke. "Yes, Sion. But, tell me... Is there something you want to tell me?"

Sion froze for a moment, then just shook his head. "No. Some things are better left unsaid."

Lyn just nodded, then ran off inside the dilapidated castle. Everyone else followed her. Sighing, Sion went in and explained his plan. Lucius, Erk, Rath and Florina were to take down the archers. Matthew was to find any items useful he could find. Lyn was to take down anyone who came in her way. Dorcas attacked the cavaliers, and Serra came along to help heal. Nils and Ninian were to follow. Nils helped with his music as well.

"OK, now everyone, if we stay in these positions, they should hopefully, come single file. We'll clear them out one by one. Go." Sion said.

With that, everyone split up as he followed Lyn.

Sion swiftly took out a bandit and cleaned his blade as Lyn hacked into a fighter. Rath made himself useful my landing his arrows into the foreheads of his enemies. As Sion and Lyn progressed on through the corridors, Sion caught a glimpse of the rough, blond-haired member of the Black Fang. His eyes widened in surprise.

He began to think to himself.

"Beyard... I remember him. Why is he here!"

Sion, noticing Beyard had not seen him or Lyn, rushed Lyn on as they continued cutting down the foe.

_About 3 hours later..._

Everyone had taken down the Black Fang members in the castle. Beyard, noticing, yelled out loud. "How? This can't be... They should be dead! Everyone! Get in there and finish them! This is our final chance!" However, no one was alive to answer his call.

"Aha! Villain! Stop, and return the ring!" Lyn shouted as she pointed the Mani Katti at Beyard.

Beyard, muttered to himself before lunging into battle. "I mustn't fail... I cannot fail... The consequences are too..."

Before he had a chance to finish his own little conversation with himself, Lyn was on top of him, cutting into his waist. Sion followed her attack, as he thew his dagger into his shoulder.

In pain, Beyard screamed, then opened his eyes. They widened in surprise as they stopped upon Sion.

"Lyn!" Sion shouted. "Get the knights and Florina here right away!"

Lyn ran off to get them as Sion and Beyard struggled.

"Sion... I thought you were dead... You should be!"

Sion grinned, "You're joking. You honestly think I can be killed that easily?" Sion took his dagger and again stabbed Beyard in the back to delay him. Just as he did, Lyn returned and put her foot on his chest.

"Earghh..." He panted. "Aaaah... No... I... I cannot..." He looked up at Lyn as she pressed on his chest.

"Give us the ring!" Lyn shouted. "And swear us this oath... You must promise to leave these two alone. If I have your vow, I'll spare your life..." Lyn spoke sternly to Beyard.

"Failure... means death..."

Sion scowled as he looked down upon Beyard as he took a small vial from his satchel and drank it. Beyard coughed a while and then froze, deathly still.

"What! Poison? He took his own life..." Lyn whispered to herself.

"These are no common brigands we're dealing with. This man was trained by a well organized group." Kent said.

"I could have told you that much, Kent." Sion stated.

"What do they want with Nils and Ninian?" Lyn asked. Sion shrugged as he stared at Beyard's corpse.

Nils just remained quiet. Ninian looked down at the floor.

Lyn turned to comfort Nils and Ninian. "Nils, Ninian. Everything's going to be fine. As long as you're with us, you'll be safe."

"But..." Nils began.

"You witnessed our victory, right?" Lyn said. "With Sion's planning and my sword, you've no worries. If we all work together, there's nothing we can't overcome. I don't care who comes after you; I'll not let you be taken."

"Nor will I." Sion spoke.

"Really?" Nils asked.

"Yes, on my honor." Lyn said as she turned to Sion. "Right, Sion?"

"Yep." He replied with a smile.

"Milady..." Ninian whispered.

Sion nudged Lyn, and handed her something. "Oh, yes..." Lyn said as she smiled. She handed the item in her hand to Ninian. "This is yours."

"Ah... It's..." Ninian said.

"You called it Ninis's Grace, did you not? That lout had it." Lyn pointed to Beyard's corpse.

Nils beamed, "Milady Lyndis! Thank you so much!"

Ninian spoke quietly, "I have no other words, save thank you."

With that, the siblings left. Lyn then walked up to Sion and spoke to him.

"Are you sure there is nothing on your mind? You seem troubled."

Sion sighed. "Lyn, perhaps another time. I'd rather not say now."

Lyn sighed and pouted. "Well, I'll be over there. Sion, I've never trusted anyone as much as I have you. I feel as if I can tell you anything. You can tell me anything, and I'll still see you the same way. We all have secrets. But, its how we deal with them that matters."

Lyn then walked off as they all began to settle for the night.

Sion briefly looked into his shirt, looking at the scar from the arrowhead wound he had when Lyn had found him out cold on the plains. It rested above his heart. So many memories flooded his head. But, he shook them off and helped get ready for camp.

Everyone got their tents out and settled in the woods, watching the sky. Sion stayed up, smiling as he listened to the birds and crickets chirp. He then sat up as Lyn walked up to him.

"Lyn? Is something wrong?"

"I can't sleep." She said.

"You can't sleep?"

She shook her head. 'No, for some reason I can't. I feel as if something is wrong. So, I was hoping, you don't mind me next to you for a while, do you?"

"Not at all Lyn, go ahead." Sion said as he lay back down.

Lyn smiled as she laid her blanket next to him and lay down beneath it. She stared up at the sky with him, sighing.

"This reminds me of being back home on the plains. My father and I used to do this all the time. We loved looking at the stars."

Sion smiled. "My father traveled a lot while he fought. He taught me constellations to help me travel with him at night. That star over there, that bright one." He took Lyn's hand and had her point in the right direction. "That's Polaris, the true north."

"Ah." Lyn said as she took what he said.

A while went by as he pointed out all the constellations. Suddenly, Sion let out a big yawn.

"You may not be able to sleep, but that's not the case with me. I'm getting real tired. Goodnight, Lyn. I'm off to bed."

Lyn turned around to face him. "Goodnight..." She whispered.

Sion closed his eyes, and almost instantly fell asleep. Lyn, smiling, placed his hand on top of his as she took a hold of his hand. She grinned to herself, and then let her eyes slowly close as she too drifted asleep.

_There is a connection between a group called the Black Fang and the two cildren Nils and Ninian. There also seems to be some sort of connection between the Black Fang and Sion. With our travelers interfering with the Fang's plans, will this interfere with Lyn's desire to meet her ailing grandfather? Are the Black Fang and Lungren plotting together for Lyn and company's demise? Find out in the next chapter, **Vortex of Strategy**_.


	10. Vortex of Strategy

_Passing through Araphen and Khathelet, Lyn and her friends arrive in Caelin. However, Caelin is now under the rule of Lord Lundgren. Lundgren's henchmen lay in wait to assassinate Lyn. They wait for her approach and ready a special weapon._

Our travelers briefly stopped to take a break. They had finally arrived in Caelin. Lyn held Sion's hand, then took a look back where they had come from. Sion looked down at her hand, then looked into Lyn's face.

"Look, Sion!" Lyn pointed to the mountains they had arrived from. "The mountains seem so far away now. We've come such a long way..." Lyn smiled to herself, then let go of Sion's hand as Sain approached them.

"Milady Lyndis! Sion! We can't be very far from the castle now!"

Kent spoke to Lyn. "By my reckoning, we can reach Castle Caelin in two days, if we hurry."

"Two more days... Hold on, Grandfather. Please..."

Sion, in an attempt to cheer Lyn up, wrapped her in his arms in a comforting hug from behind.

"Frowns do not suit your pretty face." Sion whispered in her ear. Sion looked up as Florina approached. She spoke to Lyn.

"Cheer up, Lyn. If they see you looking so sad, the entire company will lose heart."

"Sion... Florina... You're right. There's nothing to be gained by worrying. We just have to press onward."

Florina beamed a smile, "That's the spirit!"

Nils began holding his head, almost as if he had a headache. "Lyn... Danger approaches..."

Sion let go of Lyn, then ran to Nils's side as Lyn followed her.

"What did you say?" Lyn asked.

Sain looked around a bit, "I don't see anything. Are you sure?"

Ninian walked to Nils and Lyn. "I feel it too. I'm sure of it. Ah!"

Ninian picked up her head, then urgently spoke to Lyn. "Milady, don't move!"

"Hm?" Lyn asked.

Sion stared wide-eyed in the air. He noticed a huge arrow coming down from the sky. He screamed to Lyn, "Lyn! Do as she says! Don't move! Don't even breathe!"

Suddenly, the arrow pierced the grass right next to Lyn's right foot.

Lyn gasped, then looked at the large arrow. "What inWhere did this bolt come from?"

Kent gaped, then recollected himself as he spoke. "They have a ballista!"

Sain frowned, "Lord Lundgren is getting serious. Deploying siege engines is no mean feat."

"What is a ballista?" Lyn asked.

"Bad news, that's what!" Sion shouted slightly.

Kent, ignoring Sion, explained, "It's a weapon designed for long-distance attacks. Only archers can use them, but they can be devastating."

Sain spoke to Florina. "Florina! You must stay aground! Do not take to the air! The ballista would target you in an instant!"

"Eeek!" Florina shuddered, then buried her head into her pegasus's mane.

Lyn asked, "Is there a way to combat it?"

"The safest course is to use someone with good defense as bait, so the enemy wastes arrows." Kent said.

Sain grinned, "Then you can walk up and knock the fool on the head."

Lyn turned to Wil. "Wil, can you use a ballista?"

Wil thought, then said, "I've never tried, but... It's just a really big bow, right? I should be able to figure it out."

"All we can ask is that you try... Let's see what we can do!" Lyn shoted.

Matthew ran up to Lyn and Sion. "Ah, Lady Lyndis! Sion! I have some minor... business... to attend to. I'm unable to join you."

"Hm..." Sion crossed his arms and stared at Matthew suspiciously. "Oh well." He just shrugged his shoulders as he watched Matthew run off into the town.

Sion thought for a moment then formulated a plan in his head.

"OK, look. If we can get control of the ballista, it will make things a lot easier. Kent, Sain, if you can block off the bridge, you can force the enemy to come one at a time I know you can wipe them out easily that way. Rath, take out the archer in the ballista. Lyn, you go for the knight over there.

Kent gasped, "Yogi... what..."

Sain asked, "What's wrong Kent?" Sain just stared as he saw Kent point at Yogi commanding the troops to attack.

"Kent, he's the enemy now. We must attack, he isn't holding back, and neither will we." Sain said as he galloped to the bridge. Kent understood, then followed, preparing his lance.

Lyn shouted as she took out a knight. "Nils, Ninian! Stay close to us!"

The siblings nodded as they followed.

Dorcas prepared his hammer axe as he cut down several knights. Lucius and Erk managed to deal with the magic casters.

"What are you curs waiting for? They're nothing but fleas! Call up for reinforcements, and rush 'em!" Yogi yelled, as he watched his men die.

Rath shot the Caelin archer in the neck, then watched as Will pushed him out and rode the ballista, and fired at Yogi, hoping to penetrate his armor.

As the bolt soared through the air and got Yogi's leg, he swore. "Curses! The ballista must have been taken... What's going on here? Somebody get the girl!"

With his preoccupation for his reinforcements, he didn't notice as Sion tacked him to the ground and shouted, "Lyn! NOW!"

Yogi turned with a petrified look on his face and watched as Lyn thrust her sword through the piercing in his armor with her amrorslayer sword, tearing the top half off. Then the threw her blade through his heart.

Coughing up blood, Yogi garbled. "Lord Lundgren... I've failed you... I pray you hurry... with those reinforcements... you promised."

With that, Yogi died. Sion got up and looked to Lyn, then everyone else as they began wrapping up their last soldier.

"Is it over?" Lyn asked as the last Caelin soldier fell to Sain's lance.

Kent looked around, "Yes. I see no more enemy soldiers. However, something is bothering me."

"What is it?" Lyn and Sion asked simultaneously.

"I noticed it during the fighting. Our opponents... They were soldiers of Caelin. I even recognized some of those we fought. I trained with many of them... And yet they attacked us without hesitation." Kent spoke.

Sain spoke to Kent. "They're black-hearted traitors who've joined Lord Lundgren. Good riddance, I say. It also means less resistance at the castle."

"I hope you're right..." Kent sighed.

Lyn smiled, then turned to the siblings. "I'm just glad Nils and Ninian were with us. If that first shot had hit me, I might not have survived."

Sion beamed, then smiled at the siblings. "Thank you."

Ninian bowed, and then gave her normal look, despite the fact she was happy. "We are honored to have served you well."

Nils grinned with a smile ear to ear. "We won't let you down!"

Lyn laughed. "I know. I'm relying on you."

Matthew came rushing back.

"Hah! The chicken returns!" Sion laughed.

Matthew looked at all the Caelin corpses on the plains. "What's this? You dealt with the ballista, too? Nicely done!"

Lyn looked at Matthew suspiciously as Sion did. "Matthew, where were you during all this?"

Mathhew grinned. "I went to the village to sniff about for information. I got some interting news for my trouble, too."

Sion grinned. "Let's hear it!" Lyn shouted.

Matthew gave a serious look as he spoke to the both of them. "First, about Marquess Caelin's illness. He really is unwell. He's been abed for nigh on three months."

"Oh, no... Grandfather..." Lyn looked down at the grass. To comfort her, Sion held her hand.

Matthew continued. "I heard an interesting rumor about his condition, though. The people believe that someone's been poisoning the marquess..."

Lyn screamed, still holding Sion's hand, "He's being poisoned?"

Matthew kept on talking, "And this someone... Well, everyone's too afraid to mention a name. However, they say that, as soon as the marquess took ill, a certain noble took control of the castle as though it were his own. I fed a hungry innkeeper some coin, and he fed me a name. The marquess of Caelin's own brother, Lord Lundgren."

Lyn distraught, asked, "How can this be? How can they allow him to get away with this? The villagers know he's the one poisoning my grandfather, and yet, no one raises a hand against him? Why?"

Kent explained. "They are afraid, and they lack proof. The whisperings of the common people means nothing."

Matthew sighed. "That's the truth of it. And of the marquess's loyal retainers who might have lent credence to these rumors, there is no sign."

Lyn, unable to bear anymore, fought hard to hold back her emotions. "Are you sayin they've been silenced?"

"It's a fair assumption." Matthew said.

Kent spoke, "This is beyond believing."

Matthew said, "The worst news is yet to come."

Sain yelled, "What? There's more?"

Matthew said, "An imposter's appeared, claiming to be the marquess's granddaughter. At least, that's the story Lundgren's telling to all who'll listen."

Lyn asked, "What does that mean?"

"It means that people are waiting for two traitorous knights and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin."

Sain got upset. "But... But that... It can't be!"

Kent yelled, "Traitors? Us? Ridiculous!"

Lyn sunk into disbelief, "He says... I'm an imposter?"

Matthew asked, "Don't you have anything that proves your lineage?"

Lyn sighed, "When my mother joined the Lorca, she brought nothing of Lycia with her."

Sain intervened, "Milady, Marquess Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance to Lady Madelyn! Your face is your proof!"

Kent said, "They'll say we found a look-alike somewhere... We're seen as betrayers of our knightly vows. Our word means nothing. No, our only hope is to see Marquess Caelin himself."

"We must hurry. If not, my grandfather..." Lyn threw her arms around Sion. She spoke into his chest. "I must see him! With my last breath if need be." Sion held her back, resting his chin on her shoulder.

Matthew shouted, "But we must formulate some manner of plan! Even if we set out for the castle, the troops patrolling the area will cause no end of problems. You have been branded as oathbreakers, after all."

Lyn rested her head against Sion's chest, then suddenly, her eyes widened. "I've got it! Eliwood... He seemed sympathetic to our plight. He should still be in Khathelet. If we can talk to him, he might help us!"

Sion beamed as he let go of Lyn. "Good thinking, Lyn."

Kent beamed."Of course! A sound idea!"

Sain shouted. "Let's hurry!"

Lyn smiled. "Yes! Back to Kathelet!"

With that, everyone got on a mount and galloped back, hoping to find Eliwood.

_Now that our travelers know exactly both points of view, they turn to the noble Eliwood for their assistance... Will Eliwood's position be able to allow Lyn to pass through to meet her grandfather directly? Will Lyn's plan seal a horrible fate for our travelers? Find out in the next chapter, **A Grim Reunion**_.


	11. A Grim Reunion

Lyn and her friends have been branded as traitors, pretenders to the throne. Lundgren has sent word to Caelin's neighbors, warning them of Lyn's approach. He calls for

reinforcements to put an end to the "imposters." If the other realms of Lycia choose to act, Lyn will never reach Caelin alive. Lyn places her faith in Eliwood and waits.

Sion anxiously waited as Lyn held his hand tightly. As soon as they heard Eliwood approach the house they waited in front of, Lyn flung herself off her seat and away from

Sion. Sion calmly stood up as everyone else gathered around awaiting the news.

"Sain, you big oaf! Move your horse! I can't see!" Serra whined. Sain moaned. "Serra, please calm down!" He then grabbed her by the hand and placed her behind him on

the horse.

Eliwood addressed himself to Lyn. "I've received word from Caelin's neighbors, Laus, Tuscana, Kathelet, Tania, and Santaruz. They will not interfere in Caelin's affairs. This

they have promised.

"Yes!" Lyn shouted as she threw her arms around Sion, then grabbing his hands bounced up and down in happiness. She then turned to Eliwood, "Eliwood, I don't know

how to thank you..."

Eliwood smiled. "All I've done is convince them to remain neutral in this dispute. However, this means I cannot aid you in any way either. Will you be all right?"

"I believe so, my friend." Sion grinned, and shook Eliwood's hand. Eliwood then turned to Lyn.

She said, "I will win. I have to. It's the only way that I can help my grandfather."

"I understand." Eliwood said. "Although I cannot help you directly, as a friend, I pray for your success."

Lyn smiled at him. "Thank you. I won't waste the opportunity you've given me."

With that, Eliwood bid them farewell, then left. Lyn, Sion and everyone else also left, heading back to where they came from.

Lyn shouted to her legion. "All right, everyone! Let's get going!"

Sion looked amongst them and noticed the clouds were turning grey and that fog was beginning to form. He leaned forward into Lyn's ear to whisper. "I think we've run into

another small technicality yet again..."

Sain said, "This weather is turning foul. It looks like a fog is rolling in."

Lyn frowned as Kent spoke to them. "This is no good. If the fog thickens, we'll be blind in battle. It will be difficult to fight what we cannot see."

Lyn responded, "We can't let it delay us, though. Let us press on. We must get closer to the castle. What's the best route?"

Sion pulled out the map from his satchel and looked it over with Lyn and the knights as everyone else huddled around them. Wil picked up Florina so she could see too.

Kent looked down at the map and spoke. "Let me think... Our best path is to the south... However, that runs through General Eagler's estate. It looks like we still have one

final obstacle to pass."

Sion's alert ears heard the approaching clanging of moving armor. He whirled around as he saw a huge knight wielding a lance and an axe in his hands.

"Kent! I believe I found that final obstacle you were speaking of!"

Everyone turned around to face the knight.

"So you've come..." The knight said in a husky voice.

Sain turned around and gasped in surprise.

"Aah!" Sain shouted as his horse reared. Serra screamed as she threw her arms around him, squealing.

Kent's eyes widened. "You! You're... Lord Wallace?"

Lyn ran up to Kent. "Kent, who is this?"

Kent said to Lyn, "He used t be the commander of the knights of Caelin."

After Sain's horse settled down, Sain asked. "Aren't you supposed to be retired? I heard you were sowing fields now."

Wallace nodded, "I am, and I was. Then I received orders from Lord Lundgren. I was told to capture an imposter and a pair of rogue knights."

Sion gasped, and realized that Lord Wallace could pose a threat to Lyn and himself.

Kent in surprise shouted, "Lord Wallace! Surely, you don't believe us to be oathbreakers, do you?"

Wallace, dismissing Kent's question, only said, "Bring me the girl that claims to be Lady Madelyn's child."

"Stay back, Lyn!" Sion shouted as he threw himself in front of her as Sain asked Wallace, "What are your intentions?"

Wallace grinned. "If I don't like what I see I will take her."

Kent responded, "We will prevent you."

Wallace laughed, then spoke again. "You? Prevent me? You must be"

Lyn, unable to contain herself any longer, emerged from behind Sion and shouted, "Enough! I'm right here! I am Lyndis."

"Ah..." Wallace looked her over.

Lyn looked down at the floor before continuing. "I'll understand if you don't believe me. But I've had enough of you and your foolish posturing!"

Wallace spoke to himself, "Hmm... Such beautiful eyes..."

"Pardon?" Lyn asked.

Wallace grinned, then puffed out his chest as he spoke with pride. "I've been a knight for 30 years, and there is one thing I learned. A person with eyes as bright and true as yours is no deceiver. Ha ha ha ha ha ha! Ah, yes! I like you, girl! Why, I believe I'll even join your little band of mercenaries!"

Sain, almost unable to contain himself stammered. "Are you... Are you serious?"

Wallace saluted Sain. "This old bull's pledged his loyalty to Caelin. I would never allow an usurper on the throne. Let's march!"

As Wallace marched ahead to fight the Caelin soldiers, Kent shouted. "Lord Wallace! He... He hasn't changed at all."

Lyn smiled. "I like him. He's... honest."

Kent spoke. "That he is. He deserves our respect."

A few moments later, the fog began to get thicker and thicker. Sion watched as everyone marched with Wallace, as it appeared he knew the following area pretty well. Lyn walked next to Sion with a smile, until she noticed the thick fog.

"Sion... The fog's rolling in. We can't hit an enemy we can't hit an enemy we can't see. Keep your eyes open, everyone!" Lyn said.

Sion yelled though the fog. "Watch out! Lundgren wants us all dead! Don't let your guard down for a second! Don't"

Sion suddenly fell to the floor, clutching his chest, yelling and gritting his teeth.

"Sion! Sion, what's wrong!" Lyn panicked as she held him. She gasped as she noticed that the wound over his heart, the very one she healed the day she found Sion, was hurting him again. He was covering it with his fists as he yelled in anguish.

"Why... why is it hurting me!" Sion yelled in between his screams. Lyn just held him tight. "II don't know, Sion! Please, hang on!"

Sion grabbed Lyn's dress before she ran off to get the rest of the mercenaries. "NO! Lyn, forget about me! Y-Your goal is more important. At all costs, we must get you to Caelin. I'm only a distraction."

At this point, Sion was doubling over in pain. Lyn, stood still in absolute shock.

"Why is this scaring me so much? Why... why is this also hurting me a bit?" She thought to herself, confused, not knowing whether to trust her gut or to listen to Sion. Sion yelled. "JustJust give the orders out for me! I think you can do this."

"Just hang on a bit!" Lyn yelled to the mercenaries, then kneeled down to help Sion. "Hold still." She whispered to Sion as she removed his cloak, then lifted up his shirt to get to the scar on his chest easily. Lyn gasped a bit as she thoroughly looked him over. There had been a few detail of his body she had missed from the first time she rescued him. The most noticeable scar on him was obviously, the one he had just gotten from the arrowhead. Lyn noticed that there had been scabs and bruises, along with a scar on his back Also, there was an intriguing mark on his shoulder, a tattoo of some sort. Lyn placed her hand on the arrowhead scar as Sion's chest heaved in and out in pain. Sion, ignoring Lyn, drank a vulnerary, and lay there, waiting for the pain to cease.

"Now Lyn, I think that you should take control. Leave me here. If I don't return to you, just keep going. OK?"

"No! I'll come back for you!" Lyn shouted, but then she knew to some degree, Sion was right. Matthew came, and spoke to Sion.

"Sion, put me in the lead, please. Surely you know that we... er... thieves, if you must, can see through fog. Follow me, everyone!" Matthew shouted.

Sion nodded his approvals as he waited for his pain to subdue. He watched as Matthew ran off with Lyn, as Lyn took one last look at Sion before the fog took them from his view.

Lyn spoke to Matthew. "Matthew, I don't think we should leave Sion like that back there."

Matthew shook his head and sighed, looking up into the shrouded sky, thinking of his beloved. "Even though you may feel guilty for leaving him behind, Sion's the right one here. As close as you two may be, he is only right now, a distraction. Dragging him around would only be a burden to your cause. Don't worry. He'll join up with us." Matthew grinned as he ran off and Lyn shouted out to her friends.

"Everyone! Sion is unable to command us. Like he advised before, Caelin soldiers are out for our spilt blood! Let our blades protect us!"

With that, everyone rushed foward to General Eagler's territory. Matthew noticed something and froze. At that moment, he sensed something and saw a soldier yielding a javelin.

"HALT!" Matthew screamed to everyone as the javelin headed towards Serra, Dorcas and Erk. Sain, noticing the danger Serra and everyone else was in, galloped his horse towards them, followed by Kent an swooped Serra from the ground as Kent quickly took Dorcas and Erk. Lyn jumped as the javelin threw dirt into the air. Wallace looked ahead, then with a bit of regret, screamed as he threw his own iron lance into the flesh of the Caelin soldier.

Serra blushed as she spoke in her high pitched voice. "Why thank you, Sain!" Sain grinned as they all fought their way to General Eagler's estate. She saw Lucius, attacking another soldier with his light magic.

"Lucius! Give me a spell book! I must join the fighting now!" Lucius and Sain gasped in surprise as Serra took the book and recited the listed incantation. Experiencing magic attack power for the first time, Serra squealed in awe as her attack killed the soldier.

"I did it! Aren't I a genius?" Serra laughed.

Lucius moaned, then followed everyone else. Dorcas cut mercilessly into the enemy as Wil kept firing his arrows, felling the foe.

Eventually, the amount of soldiers decreased and Lyn led on the mercenaries on. Wallace finally noticed a knight on a horse. Wallace shouted at the mounted cavalier ahead of him. "Eagler!"

Almost in a nostalgic tone, he looked back at Wallace. "General Wallace... So you've sided with the girl, too, have you?"

Wallace yelled at the top of his gruff voice. "I fight for Caelin's honor, not Lundgren's lies!"

"Ah... Is that so? You areEnough! There's nothing more to be said. I name you traitors all! Come! Do your worst! Bring forth the imposter who calls herself 'Lyndis'!" Eagler shouted. "She shall not pass beyond this place!"

"I am Lyndis. I'm no pretender. I'd ask you to believe me, but your heart and mind seem set." Lyn answered Eagler.

"Enough talk... Draw your sword!" Eagler yelled.

Wallace stepped in front of Lyn.

"Eagler! I deal with traitors. Let the lady go. If I fall, then you may fight her."

"He'll have to go through me first." A voice from behind called. Everyone turned around to face him.

"Sion!" Lyn beamed as she saw Sion behind her. He seemed to have gotten over his pain and rejoined them. Lyn threw her arms around him and smiled.

"And I think it's over for Eagler."

In all the distracting Sion had made with his appearance, Walalce had snuck behind Eagler. As soon as Eagler turned around, Wallace hacked into him with his axe.

"Nnng... Go... Go quickly. The marquess... He knows nothing of this... His life is...There's no illness. Only... poison... Please... for the marquess... for all of Caelin..." Eagler then let out a sigh as he died.

As Lyn stared at Eagler's corpse, she sighed, then turned to Kent and Sain and asked, "What kind of man was General Eagler?"

Sain sighed and stared down at the floor. Serra looked at him with a concerned face as Kent answered Lyn.

"When Sain and I first became knights, he was our captain. Our teacher..."

Sion cut in. "He seemed to want to help, yet, why did he attack Lyn and the rest of us?"

Lyn said, "I think he must have known we were telling the truth. Why did he force the fight?"

Sain spoke as he kept looking at the grass beneath his mount, saddened at the loss of General Eagler. "Something must have... Lord Lundgren was exerting some hold on him... Eagler was trying to protect someone. A friend perhaps, or family."

Lyn could not bear to seem the knights with such saddened looks, feeling guilty, she yelled in anger.

"May Lundgren never know the peaceful embrace of Mother Earth! I care not what others do, I WILL stop that man!"

Sain and Kent, and everyone stared at Lyn, taken away by the energy she put into her voice. Sion walked to her side and held her hand.

Lyn, still a little angry, thinking about Lundgren, turned to Sion and shouted to him. "Sion! The final battle is approaching!"

_At Castle Caelin..._

The marquess lay in bed, coughing several times as he felt a stinging in his chest. Moaning, he looked as his brother, Lundgren came in and poke to the him.

"How are you feeling today, my dear brother?"

"Lundgren... You... You fiend..." The marquess was barely able to speak in fatigue.

Lundgren laughed, then spoke again to his brother. "Your granddaughter is dead by now. And soon, you will join her."

"Lyndis... Why did this happen? I...I only wanted to see her once." The once hoping marquess slumped back into his bed, deeply regretting his past actions to his daughter, Madelyn.

Lundgren sneered as he leaned into the marquess's face as he spoke in a mocking tone. "Have you lost all hope? Has your life lost all meaning?"

The marquess averted his eyes from Lundgren's face as he kept speaking to him.

"Then hurry up and die, you miserable old dotard! You and your precious granddaughter are in my way!" Lundgren screamed. "I curse your name! I despise you! My worthless wretch of a brother!"

Lundgren stormed out of the marquess's room, slamming the door behind him. The marquess shut his eyes and mumbled to himself.

"Madelyn... Lyndis... why, why must this happen?"

_Back to our travelers..._

All the knights set up camp and Sion sat down again, holding his chest. Lyn joined him.

"Sion, are you OK? What happened back there? Your chest?"

Sion shrugged. "I have no clue. For some reason, it just started to hurt me. It just began to burn me. It was uncontrollably painful. Maybe..." Sion looked down.

"Maybe what?" Lyn asked him.

Sion felt himself cave in.

_Maybe it's because I haven't told her... _Sion thought to himself.

"I don't know." Sion answered, not looking at Lyn's face.

"Sion, when I was taking off your shirt before, I noticed something. There seemed to be a marking on your shoulder? What was that?"

Sion sighed. "Well, it was a method of identification in the group I was a part of back then."

"Oh." Lyn said a bit suspiciously. But then she smiled at Sion. "However, it looked rather good on you."

Sion, a bit red at the face looked at Lyn as she smiled at him.

"Sion, you really had me nervous back there."

"I did?"

"Yes, I never felt so scared since my village was attacked." Lyn leaned in close to Sion and hugged him. Sion turned a bit red, then hugged Lyn back. Lyn hesitated a moment as her head lay close to Sion's. She felt him breathing against her. Lyn smiled, then let him go.

"Goodnight Sion. Feel better for me. OK?"

Sion stopped blushing and smiled. "Thanks Lyn. Night."

Lyn pulled out a blanket and laid next to Sion facing the opposite way. Sion heard as she created a steady pattern of breathing. After she fell asleep, he bid everyone else goodnight and shut his eyes.

_Would Lyn still trust me if she knew my past... I... I'm so scared to tell her... No... It's for... the better she or anyone else doesn't know..._

Sion sighed as his thoughts died, as slumber took him over.

_Sion's wound seems to be renewing itself beneath the surface for some unknown reason. Lyn and company approach Castle Caelin tomorrow. With Sion's wound uncontrollably hurting him at inopportune times, will Lyn be able to fend off without Sion's fighting advice? Find out in the next chapter, **The Distant Plains.**_


	12. The Distant Plains

_General Eagler has been defeated. Lyn and her band ever nearer to Castle Caelin. Within the castle walls, Lyn's bitter enemy, Lundgren, awaits... A man who would kill his own kin for a throne. He is the source of all her troubles. He must be stopped._

Sion opened his eyes as the morning sun crept up upon his face. He yawned and looked up at the sun. All of a sudden, he realized that something was on his chest. Sion took a look and noticed that Lyn's arm was resting on top of him. Sion blushed as he turned over and stared at her.

_She must have turned over in her sleep and her arm landed on me... _Sion thought to himself. Sion smiled a bit and held her hand with his for a bit before gently sliding it off, and then standing up. Sion looked down and noticed that Lyn had a smile on her face. He smiled too, then when hunting for breakfast. When he came back with a few wild birds, he noticed Nils was up and awake, playing his flute. Sion put down the birds and grabbed Nils by the shoulder.

Nils smiled. "Hi, Sion."

"Hi, Nils. Can you do my a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Do you know the song, Midnight Star?"

"Yes, I do? Would you like me to play for you?"

Sion smiled. As Nils began to play, Sion shut his eyes. He smiled as he listened to the song. He leaned back and smiled. He then opened his eyes as Nils stopped.

"Why did you want me to play?"

"Well, Nils, my mother would always sing it. It was my favorite song. Thank's for playing it."

Nils music had woken up everyone else up. Lyn sat up. "That was beautiful..." She said. The knights woke up and began cooking the wild birds Sion had brought back. As they all ate, Kent spoke to Lyn.

Kent said to Lyn, "Lady Lyndis, you should be able to see Castle Caelin once we pass these mountains."

Lyn smiled, "Grandfather... I'll be with you soon."

"Everything rests on this next battle." Kent said.

Sain grinned, "Lundgren will not be receiving the reinforcements he expected. He'll move against us with everything he has soon."

"Let him come!" Lyn shouted defiantly. "Let them all come! I will not be turned away! I will see my grandfather... I've come too far to let anyone stand in my way."

Lyn turned to Sion. "This is it, Sion. This is our final test." She then turned to everyone; Sain, Kent, Florina, Wil, Dorcas, Serra, Erk, Wallace, Matthew, Rath, Lucius, Nils and Ninian. "My friends, for one last time, lend me your strength!"

Everyone began getting ready, and ran for Castle Caelin.

Sion took a smell of the air as everyone else walked by him. He smelled the fresh scent of upcoming rain. Sion frowned as he looked up at the sky and saw gray clouds slowly start to develop. Lyn nudged him.

"Those clouds look bad. It's going to rain soon. Let's go, Sion." Lyn said. "We should press on while we're still able."

"Move it people! It's going to rain! If it does, stick together, the soil will be horrible for our horses and feet!"

Everyone nodded as they rushed as much as they could. Then Sion stopped a moment and watched the oncoming downpour. It rained for about an hour or so as the mercenaries pressed onwards. Lyn then pointed to the sky.

"Look! The clouds are breaking. This rain should stop soon..." Lyn said.

Sion rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but they're not going to stop soon." Sion pointed to an onslaught of Caelin soldiers rushin their way, lances pointed, axes waving in the air, and swords waggling in the air. Sion grinned. "Now for some fun. I haven't done this in a while..."

"Done what?" Lyn asked. Sion grinned as he tagged Matthew. Matthew got the idea and they both ran to the soldiers. Then Matthew cupped is hands and Sion jumped on them. Sion jumped off his hands and flew into the air, then bounced off of a few of the soldiers knocking them down.

At the end, Sion bowed to Lyn as Matthew followed him. Lyn laughed, then attacked with Kent and Sain as they drove their way through the Caelin soldiers.

They all eventually got to Lundgren waiting for them at the castle gates. He emerged, laden with armor as he yelled out to everyone.

"This is my realm, and you've entered without my permission." Lundgren shouted. "You will not leave these lands alive!"

"I beg to differ!" Sion shouted. "Lyn, now's your time!" Sion screamed out to her. Lyn emerged and glared at Lundgren as it began to rain again.

"So you're the girl claiming kinship with my brother!"

Lyn asked Lundgren, "You'll play this farce to the end, won't you, Lundgren?"

"The royal house of Caelin has no need of a Sacaen mongrel! I'll put an end to this foolishness here and now!"

"To further your own black ambitions, you've harmed my grandfather and the very land you ought to serve. I have neither pity nor mercy for you. Lundgren! Prepare yourself!"

"Whelp!" Lundgren called out to Lyn. He didn't notice Sion was running with the dagger point his way. Lundgren swung an enormous axe, blunt side, knocking Sion down in the chest. Sion hit the floor, gritting his teeth again as Wallace threw a javelin at Lundgren.

Lundgren, preoccupied with Lyn and Sion, didn't notice Wallace's javelin in the sky and screamed as it penetrated his armor and pierced his arm. Kent and Sain both attacked with armorslayers and heavy spears from the side. Lungren, weakened, knelt on all floors as Lyn stood in front of him. She looked down at him for a moment.

"You caused me so much trouble... now it all ends. Your trechery ends right here right now!" Lyn screamed. With those powerful words, Lundgren looked up in horror as Lyn thrust the Mani Katti through him, shattering the armor with its mystical power. Sion stood up and watched as Lundgren began to die.

"That annoying little girl... Nothing but a savage from Sacae... The Caelin throne... should be... mine..." With that, Lundgren perished, and Lyn rushed into the castle with everyone else.

"We've won... At last, I can see my grandfather." Lyn hugged Sion. Sion smiled. "You're finally here, Lyn..." Sion whispered.

A worker at the palace approached, "You are Lady Lyndis, are you not?"

"Who are you?" Lyn asked.

"I am Reismann, the chancellor of the Caelin royal family. I have received word from Kent and Sain when you first met, but then Lundgren discovered the message and imprisoned me. It is my great pleasure to welcome you to your true home."

"Thank you. May I please see my grandfather now?"

"Yes, of course." Reismann sighed. "Do not be shocked by what you see. Lundgren has been poisoning the marquess's meals for some time. His body has been ravaged... He's been bedridden for months."

With this, Lyn took Sion by the hand as they went into the marquess's room.

Lord Hausen spoke from under his covers. "Who is there? I said no visitors. I will see no one."

Lyn hung her head as she looked down at the floor in silence. Sion held her hand tighter for comfort.

The marquess sighed, "What are you doing? Leave me...to die..."

Sion nudged Lyn. Getting the message, Lyn spoke up.

"Um...Pardon me... My name is... I'm Lyndis."

"Eh? Did you say Lyndis? Is that..."

Lord Hausen began to stir as Lyn spoke.

"My father's name was Hassar, chieftain of the Lorca. My mother was... Madelyn. I was raised on the plains."

"... Could it be?" Lord Hausen sat up and looked at Lyn. "Come, come here. Let me see your face."

Lyn approached, kneeling next to Lord Hausen as he placed his hand underneath her chin.

"Oh... Yes... There is no doubt." The marquess gave a heartwarming smile. "You are Madelyn's trueborn child... Uhhh... ahhhh…"

The marquess seemed to be in pain as he struggled to sit further up.

"Grandfather!"

Lord Hausen held Lyn tight to him as Lyn began to tear, crying lightly into his chest.

Lord Hausen emotionally spoke, embracing his granddaughter. "Lundgren told me that my daughter had died. My hair... and you, too. He told me you were dead. Thank you... Thank you for living... Ahhhh... I am blessed..."He held her tight, burying his face into her ponytail.

Lyn quietly spoke to Hausen. "Mother and father were slain last year by brigands. I... I was the only survivor. I lived on, but..."

The marquess gave a sad smile to his newfound granddaughter. "Lyndis, please forgive a prideful old man. If I had but accepted your parents' love...There would have been no bandits. We would have lived here together in perfect peace."

Lyn spoke again to him. "Grandfather. My parents... My tribe... Our life was one of love and peace. The end was tragic, but... up until the attack, we were truly happy."

Hausen wondrously asked, "Truly? Madelyn had a life of happiness? Knowing that gives me so much joy. Thank you, Lyndis. I can die in peace now..."

Lyn cried out, "No! Grandfather! You mustn't say that!"

Hausen sighed. "There's no avoiding it, Lyndis. I've taken too much poison for far too long. It's too late..."

Lyn shouted slightly in determination. "Be brave, Grandfather! You will recover! Believe me! On the plains, we say that illness fails in the face of a strong heart! I am with you now! You mustn't give up!"

"You're...with me..." Hausen thought aloud.

"Yes. We have so much to talk about. Walks to take, music to listen to. There's so much I want to do with you, so much lost time we can recover!"

Hausen smiled. "That does sound... nice."

Lyn beamed, wiping the tears from her face. "Doesn't it? And once you're well, I'll take you to the plains. I'll show you the endless sky, the oceans of grass... I want you to know the lands that my mother loved so much!"

Hausen thought aloud again. "The lands Madelyn loved... You're right. I still have... quite a bit of living to do."

Lyn said, "You can do it, Grandfather!"

"Lyndis..."

Sion smiled as he watched the touching reunion. It brought back so many memories of his own family when he was a child.

_A little while later..._

Lyn and Sion were walking out, both with happy faces as they were greeted by everyone outside.

"Lady Lyndis!" Sain shouted. "Do you honestly plan on remaining here? Tell me truly!"

Lyn nodded. "Yes, until my grandfather is well. I can't leave him now. I won't."

Kent reported, "The physician says that Lord Hausen looks like a new man. It's like he was never ill. And it's all thanks to you, milady."

Lyn said, "He's the only family I have left. I want him to live a long life."

At this moment, Florina ran up to Lyn. "Lady Lyndis!"

"What is it, Florina?"

Florina laughed and shouted, "I've been taken into service by House Caelin! From here on, Lyn... I mean, Lady Lyndis...We'll be together always!"

Lyn smiled. "Really? Oh, that pleases me so... but... Please don't call me Lady Lyndis. For you, I'm still just Lyn."

"My pegasus and I fly for your house now. I am your servant. There are rules to follow."

"Florina!" Lyn shouted.

Florina just smiled at her. "I'm happiest when I'm with you. That's more important than how I address you... Please..."

"I suppose I'll just have to get used to it, right? Very well. I understand."

"Oh, thank you! I do love you, Lyn!" Florina threw her arms around her best friend laughing. "Oops! I mean...Lady Lyndis!" She then let go of her as Lyn laughed.

Wil then came up to Lyn. "Lady Lyndis! I've decided to stay, too!"

"Wil? Weren't you planning on returning home?"

"Well, I was, but... I've grown quite fond of Lyndis's Legions, you know... I couldn't possibly leave everyone behind. I'll send word to my family regarding my decision."

"I'm pleased to have you, Wil."

"Thank you, milady."

Sion sighed, knowing he couldn't stay with Lyn. Hoping to make his disappearance, he tried to slip away. He knew he would miss Lyn sorely, and his newfound friends, but he had a goal as well. He stopped when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around and felt his insides melt a bit. It was Lyn, and she seemed sad.

"Sion... you're leaving, aren't you?"

Sion looked at Lyn for a moment. "Do you want me to stay?"

Lyn immediately turned red and responded. "No, I'm not asking you to stay. It's just..."

Lyn looked at the floor. "I'll miss you." She sighed before continuing. "When I found you unconscious on the plains... I had no idea we would be together for so long. You've helped us so much, and I'm sure you've learned all you can from us."

"No, Lyn. I still have much more to go. I have yet to be a professional tactician. My father's soul won't rest easy unless I follow his steps."

"You'll do just fine on your own. I have the utmost fait that you'll be a master tactician, Sion. That's from someone who's seen your work!"

Lyn threw herself into his arms as the slight wind from the far plains blew their way. They held each other tightly as the breeze comforted them.

She whispered into his ear. "Well then, take care... I... I hope to see you again. I'm sure that I will someday..."

Sion, feeling emotions indescribable for him. He wanted to be with Lyn, however, his goal and her goal conflicted. He spoke soothingly in her ear.

"I hope I will Lyn. I truly hope I will. From the bottom of my heart." Sion leaned over and kissed Lyn lightly on her right cheek.

Sion let go of her and sighed, then waved to her as he ran off. Lyn began to smile a bit, in sadness for his leaving, and happiness for himself fulfilling his dream.

Lyn stood upon the hill she stood and sat, and watched as Sion slowly disappeared into the sunset...

_Epilogue..._

Kent, Knight of Lycia - For his bravery in fulfilling his command, Kent is named Knight Commander of Caelin. It is a high honor for one so young, but no one denies his worth.

Sain, Knight of Lycia - Sain has earned the honor of being named subcommander of the Caelin knights. Despite his promotion, he still scoffs at authority and woos the village girls. He is much loved by the citizenry.

Florina, Pegasus Knight of Ilia - Florina has arranged to stay in Caelin. She spends her every waking hour in rigorous training, hoping to become invaluable to Lyn. Her fear of men has lessened, but... only slightly.

Wil, Archer of Pherae - With his cheery outlook and his happy-go-lucky demeanor, Wil has become quite dear the Marquess Caelin's household. Kent is teaching him manners befitting a sworn man of Castle Caelin.

Dorcas, Fighter of Bern - Once Lyn's true heritage is recognized in Caelin, Dorcas returns to his home in Bern. There, he cares for his wife and makes a good living as a mercenary, fighting the local bandits.

Serra, Cleric of Ostia - Ultimately, Erk succeeds in seeing Serra safely to Ostia. While her behavior is irritating at best, she is sorely missed. Her ascerbic tongue has become legendary.

Erk, the Wandering Mage - His contract with Serra complete, Erk sets off for Etruria. His time as a mercenary is just part of his training, and he is glad to see it end. He has since returned to his mentor.

Rath, the Sacaen Nomad - In the celebration following Lyn's return to Caelin, Rath slips out unseen. Whether he has returned to Sacae or has continued to work as a mercenary, no one knows.

Matthew, the Enigmatic Thief - Matthew vanishes after the final battle and his whereabouts remain a mystery.

Nils, the Mysterious Musician - Nils and his sister, Ninian take their leave of Castle Caelin after a few days. He may well be traveling the land, mastering his musical skills somewhere.

Lucius, the Traveling Monk - Lucius studies in Caelin for a time, but he departs after receiving summons to another land. He has since been seen traveling with a hard-eyed mercenary.

Wallace, the Caelin General - For Wallace, Lyn's struggle only whets his appetite for battle. He sets off in search for a cause worthy of his blade. He lacks any sense of direction, so it may be years before he returns.

Sion, the Tactician - Sion leaves Lyn to continue his training. He plans on traveling throughout Lycia. Lyn refuses to say good-bye, believing in her heart that she will see him again.

Lyn, the Swordfighter from Sacae - Lyn now lives with her grandfather as Lady Lyndis of Castle Caelin. Under her loving care, Lord Hausen recovers, and now the two of them go for many walks in the Caelin gardens

On clear, dry nights, Lyn can be seen high atop a hill near the castle. Perhaps she is remembering the home of her youth, the plains of Sacae.

Or perhaps, thinking of someone else.


	13. Taking Leave

_Once, dragon fought man in a war called the Scouring... Mankind vanquished the dragons thanks to the efforts of eight heroes. These eight mighty generals brought peace to Elibe. The continent was divided into nations, and the people enjoyed an easy prosperity. The hero Hartmut settled in the east and founded Bern, famed for its military might. St. Elimine moved west, and her sacred name flourished among the artisans of Etruria. The horseman Hanon's legacy lived on with the nomads of his beloved plains of Sacae. The birthplace of the knight Barigan is now home to the renowned Knights of Ilia. The berserker Durban's final glory was to create a warrior's clan in the Western Isles. The archsage Athos is said to have retired to the barren wasteland of Nabata. The heirs of the champion Roland themselves have become lords of the Lycian League. Elibe has enjoyed a peace that spans 980 years... How much longer can this peace stand before its foundations begin to crumble?_

_Deep within the Lycian League lies Pherae, a land that has known no conflict for many generations, but which now finds itself touched by a shadow of unease. Its beloved and benevolent ruler, Lord Elbert, has mysteriously vanished... as have a number of his sworn men, loyal knights who serve at his side. A month has passed without word from the Marquess. Rumors of his death abound. However, the marquess's son believes his father lives, and he has vowed to find him. Marquess Pherae's son, Eliwood: A red-haired youth who will one day become the finest knight in all of Lycia. His long journey begins here. And for others, it will be another journey, of memories and hope._

_In a local village of Pherae..._

Sion finally arrived in Pherae. He took in a deep breath of air as a slight breeze blew among the grass. He smiled a bit as he saw an inn he could spend the night at. Of course, after 13 days of straight travel without proper meals on foot, you would instantly welcome a bed for the night. Sion, fatigued and hungry, began to walk in the direction of the inn at the local village. As he walked, he noticed that he looked a mess. He had dirt all over his cloak and clothes and his hair was tousled. The only thing that remained energetic were his gleaming light brown eyes.

Eventually, Sion reached the handle of the inn door and staggered in. The innkeeper gasped as she saw Sion fall on the floor. After Sion got back up on his feet, he walked up to the innkeeper and pushed his bangs out of his eyes. He spoke to her.

"Madam, do you have an extra room? Here's some gold. Please let me stay here for the night."

The innkeeper looked him over then nodded. "There's a room down that hallway. Shira, Bella, show him to his room. Also, bring him a nice warm bowl of soup. You can see he's come from a long way."

Sion weakly smiled at her as the two workers showed him his room and shut the door behind him after giving Sion the key. Sion sighed, then took off his cloak, shirt and pants, as to not dirty the bed sheets. He then shut his eyes as he drifted off into a deep sleep. The ladies came back in and took his clothes to wash, and then came back in later and left them folded by his bed.

Several hours went by. Sion lay motionless, breathing at a steady rate in and out. Until he sat up. But he wasn't in bed anymore. He was in thick grass There was a warm breeze.

"Sacae... But, I thought I was in Pherae?" Sion asked out loud.

"No Sion, this is Sacae..." A familiar voice answered him.

"Huh?"

Sion stood up immediately and turned around to face the voice. He felt his heart beat faster as she smiled at him.

"Lyn!" Sion shouted. Lyn nodded, then Sion ran up to her and eveloped her within his arms.

"Sion... has it already been a year? It feels like decades like I last saw you." Lyn asked him.

Sion looked down at the floor. "Yes. But I'm sorry I left. I really wanted to stay wit you at Castle Sacae, but if your grandfather knew of my past, he would surly send me on my way."

"You can tell me..." Lyn said, looking up into Sion's eyes. Sion opened his mouth to finally tell her, but Lyn threw her arms around Sion's neck, knocking him into the tall grass as she kissed him. Sion, unable to deny his feelings for Lyn any longer, caved in, and held the sides of Lyn's head as he kissed her back. After what seemed for eternity, Sion broke away and gasped for air as Lyn inhaled deeply as well. Sion looked up at Lyn then spoke.

"I've been dying to tell you. I never wanted to say this, for I feared it would be a big distraction to us getting to Lord Hausen and for my training. But Lyn, I love you. I've missed you so much. As much as I want to be by your side, I cannot."

Lyn, almost to the brink of crying looked down at Sion.

"Sion, why?"

Sion said, "Remember that battle back when we were retrieving Ninis' Grace from the Black Fang?"

"Yes."

"That man you killed, the Black Fang... they want me dead, and they will stop at nothing now if anyone is with me. If you were with me, they'd kill you too."

"Why do they want to kill you?"

"If I were to tell you that Lyn, you'd be a goner for sure."

"You've been with me for a while, I think you have seen my best work, I am not so weak."

Sion sighed before continuing. "Well, remember that band of fighters I had become the leader of?"

"Yes..." Lyn said suspiciously.

"Well, that clan was the Black Fang. We were soldiers, dedicated to helping the poor from the rich or the more powerful. But then, slowly over the years, I noticed the Fang was becoming corrupted. An odd woman, Sonia, married Brendan, another major leader of the Black Fang. Since Brendan was so soft with her, she slowly wormed her way in, controlling Brendan, and in turn, controlling the Fang. She introduced someone named Nergal. I never saw this Nergal fellow, but he was ordering Sonia to manipulate Brendan. I saw the Fang's noble work slowly become corrupted. People were being killed for no reason. We were only aiding everyone but those in need. Therefore, I left, wanting no part of their evilness. However, the Fang, under Sonia and Nergal's rule, lets no one leave alive. I was in Sacae when someone was sent to assassinate me. That person hit me, aiming for my heart. Luckily, my cloak got in the way and prevented it from hitting it I assume. That's when you found me in the plains."

Lyn just stood there, staring at Sion in awe. Sion continued on.

"But what an odd twist of fate. I swear that arrow brought me to you, and your love."

Lyn grinned and leaned to kiss Sion again. Sion began to lean in, however, he sw a caped figure in black, running toward Lyn with a dagger yielded. He got closer and closer. As he raised his dagger to stab Lyn, Lyn turned around and clashed the Mani Katti with the dagger as

Sion snapped his eyes wide open and jumped out of bed panting. He looked around and noticed a thin, white sheet on his chest.

_I'm in bed? Then it must have been a dream... _Sion thought to himself. He heard screaming however. Several people. He also heard a gruff sounding voice yell.

"I have an announcement to make! As of now, this village is mine! Groznyi is your new liege! Now, bring every last piece of gold, down to the smallest fleck!"

Sion threw on his clothes, and his cloak and went to the window as he noticed that bandits were plundering the village. He watched as a knight with blue, unruly hair galloped into the town and spoke with a girl with dark blue-green hair. Grinning he looked on and spoke to himself.

"Oh no... looks like yet another long trip for me..." Sion laughed a bit as he jumped through his room window. He joined them and asked.

"Could you make use of a traveling tactician such as myself?"

The knight nodded. "Yes! All the help I can get can help! Jump on!"

Sion leaped behind the knight on his horse, followed by the girl who sat behind Sion. The knight whipped the reigns to his horse and raced out of town.

_At Castle Pherae..._

A paladin knight with light purple hair galloped out of the castle gate and met Lord Eliwood by the side of the castle and spoke to him.

"Lord Eliwood, we leave on your word."

Eliwood said, "Thank you, Marcus. Let me say my farewells."

Marcus nodded as Eliwood went back inside. He was greeted by a knight named Isadora inside.

"Mother, it's time for us to go."

Eliwood's mother held his hands. "Eliwood... Promise that you will return to me safely. I'm worried about your father, but... If anything were to happen to you..." She looked to the floor. "My heart could not bear that sorrow."

Eliwood hugged her. "I know, Mother. Please do not worry. Father is alive. I know it. I vow that I will find him and return him to your side."

Eliwood's mother, with a worried expression, looked Eliwood in his caprivating, bright blue eyes. "I have your word then."

"Yes, of course." He then turned to Isadora. "I entrust my mother to you while I am away."

Isadora nodded. "I will guard her well."

Eliwood nodded, then kissed his mother on the cheek. After that, he ran off to Marcus again.

"So, Marcus. It looks like it's just the two of us."

Marcus shook his head. "No. Lowen will be traveling with us."

"Oh, Lowen? That's reassuring."

Marcus nodded. "I sent him to the village. He hopes to seek out a few able men who are skilled at arms. Normally, I would not travel with such low numbers to our company, but... I will bow to you on this matter."

"I'm sorry Marcus. I'd rather have my mother with as many knights left to guard her as possible while I am away. If anything were to happen to her..."

"I understand, milord." Marcus growled. "What's keeping Lowen!"

At that moment, Lowen arrived, with his two guests from the village on his horse. Halting in front of Eliwood and Marcus, Lowen's steed kicked up torn grass and dirt from the earth.

"Lord Eliwood! Co-Commander Marcus! I..."

Marcus held Lowen by the shoulders. "Lowen! Calm yourself! A knight must be in control at all times."

Lowen, still unable to control himself. "Bandits are attacking the village!"

"What? Bandits? Here?" Marcus shouted.

Eliwood asked. "Are you sure?"

Lowen nodded. "She can tell you."

With that, the girl slid off of Lowen's steed and began blushing as she spoke to Eliwood.

"Lord Eliwood? I am Rebecca, the daughter of the village magistrate. Those bandits came without warning. They are taking all of our belongings! Please help us!"

Eliwood thought a moment then yelled to Marcus and Lowen.

"We must aid the village!" The knights nodded, then prepared their weapons as Eliwood spoke to Rebecca.

"Stay where you are and hide. Keep out of their sight."He said as he began to walk off. Rebecca pleaded.

"Wait! Please, let me help you. I hunt every day with a bow and arrow. I am experienced at arching!"

Eliwood sighed then smiled at her. "OK, but please, be careful."

"Yes, milord." Rebecca said.

Lowen interfered. "One more thing, this young man has offered to assist us in our plight. A traveling tactician who was staying at the inn."

"A tactician?" Sion asked.

"Yes, milord. This is Sion."

With that, Sion jumped off the horse and grinned.

"Remember me, Lord Eliwood?"

"Sion!"

Lowen looked perplexed. "Do you know this person, milord?"

Eliwood nodded. I met him during the trouble at Caelin last year. If I remember correctly, he was a fantastic military advisor. If not for him, Marquess Caelin and his granddaughter, Lyndis may not have survived Lundgren's attacks." He turned to Sion.

"What brings you to Pherae, my friend?"

"Well, I was still trying to become a master tactician."

"Still wandering about training?"

Sion nodded.

"A worthy pursuit." He shook Sion's hand firmly. "Let's give thanks to providence for our chance reunion. Please, if you don't mind, can you help us clear the town of bandits?"

"Of course. It's my favorite pastime." Sion laughed. As Sion, Eliwood, and their companions left for the village, Dorcas and someone else stepped out of the village. Dorcas's friend laughed. "Hah! Look! It's like that knight said! It's Lord Eliwood!"

"So it seems, Bartre." Docas said.

Bartre looked on curiously. "What's he doing?" He stuck his neck out further. "Ooo... him and some skinny brown-headed guy are taking on the bandits! Knights are helping too it seems. Protecting innocents? A lordly thing to do, isn't it?"

Dorcas rolled his eyes. "You talk too much. The lordling needs our help."

"Have no fear, Bartre the Brave is here!" With that, Bartre jumped out and hacked into the flesh of the local bandits, waiting for Eliwood to arrive.

"What is this, a pack of children coming to play? You think you can challenge me?" The bandit leader shouted, but then panicked as soon as he saw Marcus and Lowen.

"What? Pherean knights? But that's impossible!" Eliwood, making little work of the underling, killed him swiftly with his rapier.

"I thought my luck... was finally turning around..." He fell lifeless to the cobblestone road as Eliwood cleaned his rapier.

Sion smiled. "You didn't even need my assistance. Nicely done."

A small, plump man who was thinning on the top of his head came to greet their saviors. "You would be Lord Eliwood?"

Eliwood nodded.

"Thank you ever so much for saving our village."

"Think nothing of it. It's the least I could do."

"Ah, the people of Laus know no such protection, for Lord Darin is preparing for war. He ignores all complaints of thieves and bandits."

Eliwood became startled, worries coming to his head. "Are you sure."

"I would not lie, milord. My brother just moved here from Laus. His home was torched. All the people of Laus know that they could go to war at any given day."

Marcus pulled Eliwood to the side. "If this is true, the situation is a grave one. If Marquess Laus is going to war... his target is probably another Lycian territory. Maybe it's related to Lord Elbert's dissapperance."

Sion asked. "Marquess Pherae has gone missing?"

Lowen nodded.

Eliwood thought a moment, "Marcus, it seems a tenuous connection, but it's a good start as any. Let us travel to Laus." He turned to Sion. "Thank you for your guidance, Sion."

Sion bowed. "Milord, it is my duty as a tactician to advise and aid."

"Where are you bound next?" Eliwood asked Sion. Sion remained silent. "If you have no destination, I would appreciate it if you would join our travels. We are trying to find my father. That is our purpose. I warn you, I know not where this will lead..."

After much thinking Sion answered.

"I will join you, milord."

"Splendid! I pray we give you no cause to regret your decision."

The plump man scolded Rebecca as she tried to follow.

"Where do you think you're going, young lady?"

"I wish to accompany Lord Eliwood..."

"He's riding into danger. Don't be silly."

"That's exactly the reason I want to go. We owe him our lives. I must repay him. I can be of service."

"But..."

"Also, I may find my brother. You have your responsibilities. Let me offer my help! I need to do this!"

"You're just as stubborn as your mother was. Only if Eliwood agrees, you may go."

Rebecca beamed. "Oh father, thank you! Thank you!"

Rebecca gave him a big hug, filled with glee. She then rushed off to Eliwood.

Blushing for a reason she could not understand, Rebecca looked up at Eliwood.

"My father gave me permission to join you, milord. I owe you my life. Please let me join you."

Eliwood smiled. "Welcome aboard, Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled, then jumped on Lowen's horse after he invited her to join his mount. Sion and Eliwood joined Marcus as they all rode off in the sunset to Laus. Sion shut his eyes and smiled. He remembered the adventure he had last year, riding with the Caelin knights, Kent and Sain, thw wind blowing in his hair at a rushing speed always made him feel content at heart.


	14. Birds of a Feather

Hi everyone, just saying a few things. Um, please keep in mind, this is my first story. And seeing page long reviews of how my story is bad really depresses me. If you _do_ have suggestions, can you please word them a bit nicer, I'm sorry. I am kinda sensitive. All right, enough about me and let's get to the reason why you are here.

_After speaking with the village magistrate, Eliwood and company set their sights on Laus. The road from Pherae to Laus passes through Santaruz. Eliwood suspects his missing father must have visited Santaruz en route to Ostia. Eliwood arranges a meeting with the local ruling lord to see what he can learn._

_At Santaruz Castle..._

The marquess anxiously looked at the odd man in the dark robes ahead of him and spoke.

"What? Eliwood is here?"

The man, nodded with shimmering golden eyes. "Yes, his colleagues and he sat camp on a hill south of us. He seeks permission to enter Santaruz. He wishes an audience of you."

The marquess spoke in a sympathetic tone, remembering moments he and young Eliwood have had in the past. "Do you think he's come to ask of his father? If that's the reason... I wouldn't know what to say."

The man simply replied. "Say nothing, and send him on his way."

The marquess replied, "Yes... I know Eliwood well. His father and I are old friends. I have no children of my own; I've always adored Eliwood... I don't think I could look him in the eye and lie. I could not."

"Then if that will happen, we must chase him away. If you don't speak, you can't lie, can you?"

"Wait!" The marquess felt worry sinking into his heart. "Do you mean to harm Eliwood?"

"Not harm. A scratch or two will leave no scars. He will run home and end his adventure. He knows he's all Pherae has left..."

With that the mysterious man left the marquess. The marquess sighed as his guilt began to eat away at his insides.

_To our travelers..._

Sion looked on aimlessly as several trees passed him by as he continued to ride with Marcus and Lowen. He had sorely missed riding on a horse and now, that was exactly what he was doing. His drifting began to take him to thoughts and memories of Lyn. He then began to think about the Black Fang. All of a sudden, his scar began to cause him pain. Eliwood, becoming concerned, asked him.

"Are you OK? You seem to be in pain."

Sion smiled to cover up his pain. "Ah, it's nothing Eliwood. Pay me no heed."

Marcus, listening to Sion and disregarding him, said.

"Instead of entering Laus with such little people, I suggest we ask Marquess Santaruz for his assistance. It is a good plan."

Eliwood thought for a moment. "True. I'm pleased to have you with us. Lord Helman... I've known him since I was a child. I'm sure he will help."

Sion whirled around as soon as heard a twig snapping. Sion, knowing that by the sound of the twig, someone was there. "Someone is following us!" Sion shouted.

Marcus jumped in front of Eliwood. "Lord Eliwood! Beware!"

With this, a fat man jumped out at the travelers and laughed. Rebecca, frightened at the sight of another bandit, hid behind Lowen.

He sneered. "Noble sirs, alms for a poor villager?"

Marcus scoffed. "Poor villager? You look nothing like an honest man."

Lowen, noticing the tightening grip of Rebecca, cleared his throat as he shouted. "Clear the road, quickly!"

"Step quickly? Hah. Good advice, maybe you're the ones who should heed it!"

"What?" Lowen gasped, wondering what this ruffian could mean.

The man continued. "Someone wants the boy dead. A shame if you ask me, but he will die here. Today." He then turned to the bordering woods and mountains.

"C'mon boys! Earn your keep and fight!"

Bartre gazed on in wonder as the numbers seemed to rise exponentially. Dorcas sighed as he put his hand on Sion's shoulder.

"Here we go again, eh, Sion?" As he rolled his eyes

Sion grinned and laughed. "Yup, just like with Lyn. It almost makes me feel reenergized. Kinda funny, don't you think?"

Dorcas nodded. "Just like old times... Seems out fates are bound."

Sion thought a moment, remembering Natalie back at the fortress. "Oh, wait a moment! Your Natalie, how is she?"

"Natalie? Oh, she's still in Pherae. I'm working for you again, so she isn't worried. She was actually quite pleased and sends greetings."

Sion nodded. "Hah, very good. Now, your first task is to make mincemeat out of that bandit with the lance."

"Yes sir." Dorcas said as he rushed out, taking Bartre into battle.

Dorcas threw his hand axe into the skull of an unsuspecting bandit while Bartre hacked into his side. They all began to clear out the bandits one by one.

_On the other side of the battle..._

"Hmm. A fight... You! Soldier! Are you just going to stand there and watch?" A built tall, dark blue-haired man yelled to a soldier. The soldier turned around and glared. "What occurs here is no affair of a meddling foreign lordling like you!"

"I believe I'm going to have to disagree with you. You are trying to kill my friend! The man screamed in anger.

"Wha" The soldier began, but was silenced by the anger of the man and his Wolf Beil.

All of a sudden, Serra stepped from behind the man as she looked at the soldier's carcass on the grass. She squealed.

"Ewww! That's terrible! I loathe violence!" Then Matthew turned up and congratulated the lord for his kill.

"Nicely done!" Matthew was interrupted by a knight who went up to the axe-wielding lord.

He spoke in a deep voice, "I wish you wouldn't condone to violence as a first reaction..."

"Oswin!" The man yelled in an irritated tone as his anger and worry rose. "Chide me later, Oswin! First, we deal with the bandits! We NEED to help Eliwood!"

"A convenient excuse for more violence it seems..." Oswin muttered.

"Oswin!" He growled. Oswin surrendered and joined the fight. The lord then turned to Matthew and Serra. He spoke to Matthew.

"Matthew, go and hide with Serra."

If Matthew's mouth had dropped even an inch lower, he would have been eating dirt. "What! With Serra..."

Serra screamed. "No! I'm going with you!" she said to the lord.

He screamed back at her, losing his already shortened temper. "You are not! You'll slow me down!"

"How rude!" Serra pouted.

He growled. "Oswin, we take our leave now."

"Yes, Lord Hector." Oswin answered as he followed Hector into battle.

Hector, still angered from before rushed into the fray with a bellow so loud, it made many of the soldiers avert their gaze. Hector cut off the first person's head, then cut into another person's chest and fought his way through, leaving whoever he left behind to Oswin. As soon as he saw a familiar red-headed noble, he ran desperately to save his friend.

"Eliwood!" Hector threw is arms around his friend, squeezing him in a bear hug. "Are you all right?"

Eliwood laughed. "I won't be if you keep squeezing me like that! But now's not"

Hector interrupted. "Later! We need to take care of these louts!" He then let go of Eliwood and ran off.

Eliwood shook his head laughing, knowing that his friend was always impatient and crude at times. As he watched Hector get involved in the fight, he noticed Zagan, the man who had led the attack on him, waiting atop a hill. Sion also saw the opportunity, and shouted.

"Rebecca, I want you to shoot that man on top the hill. He won't be able to stay up there from the pain. He'll stumble and fall, rolling down the hill. Eliwood, as soon as he finishes rolling down, Eliwood, you finish him off."

Eliwood and Rebecca and nodded as Sion ran off to go fight with the others. Rebecca pulled her bow taut as she aimed. Zagan fell and tumbled down, just as expected and Eliwood ran up to him. Eliwood, looked at him for a moment and shut his eyes as he stabbed him in the forehead. Zagan screamed, and then died. Eliwood, not looking at the carcass, left with Rebecca and finally finished off the remaining bandits hiding behind the hills and mountains.

Hector grinned. "That's all of them." Exhausted, he sat down on a rock as everyone gathered around Eliwood and Hector.

Eliwood grinned as he crossed his arms. "What I want to know is where did you come from?"

Hector scoffed, and sarcastically spoke. "Well met, Eliwood."

Eliwood disregarded him. "What are you doing here?" He asked again.

Hector, opening his mouth, placed his fingertips on his breastplate as he spoke. "You wound me!"

Eliwood, asked. "How do I wound you, Hector?"

"If your father went missing, why didn't you send me word?" Hector asked.

Eliwood sighed and sat next to him, trying to explain to his proud friend. "Your brother was just recently named Marquess Ostia. He will be busy setting up his court castle. Won't he need your support?"

Hector replied. "He isn't weak. He can handle it on his own. He knew exactly what I was up to and let me go without a fight."

Eliwood put his arm across his shoulder. "Well then, it would be rude to effuse such company! I'm so happy to see you."

Eliwood beamed as soon as he saw Oswin arrive. "Oswin, it is nice to see you again, my friend."

"Eliwood, well met.

"Its been far too long, Oswin!" Marcus sternly spoke as Oswin laughed.

"Lord Hector! Why didn't you tell me the fighting was done?" Serra screamed. Sion, noticing Serra at this point, gulped, fearing the worst: her seeing him.

Matthew came in, out of breath. "I apologize for the interruption. I couldn't restrain her any longer!" He rested his hands on his knees as he panted.

Hector sighed. "These are my companions, Eliwood. One may have hoped for better, but..."

"Hey!" Serra shrieked.

Hector rolled his eyes and hung his head.

"That was uncalled for! I can't believe you said that!" Serra continued. Then turned to Matthew. "Matthew, did you hear what he said about you?"

Sion just stared dumbstruck at Serra. _Dear Lord... that girl hasn't changed one bit. Saint Elimine, save me... _Sion thought to himself as his mouth gaped open.

"Me? He was talking about you!" Matthew creamed in frustration as he pointed at Serra.

Hector stood up. "The noisy one is Serra. She's actually a cleric, although she could be quite a chatterbox."

"Pleased to meet you." Serra curtsied.

Sion grinned at the sight of Matthew, his friend back during Lyn's trouble at Caelin. Hector pointed.

"That's Matthew. He does a lot of... sneaking around."

Matthew tried to compensate Eliwood's suspicions.

"Um... I can open things quite easily. I've got nimble hands"

Sion crossed his arms and grinned. _And Matthew's got himself in trouble..._

Eliwood spoke apprehensively. "A thief's work."

Hector grinned. "Don't let it bother you. I feel this trip will be harder that you think. If you want to live, just accept help the way it comes, OK?"

Eliwood looked into Hector's face, pondering. "Do you know something I don't?"

Hector shook his head. "Only rumors. They say a league of assassins have been lurking around in Lycia. Experienced bounty hunters... and mercenaries are disappearing day by day."

Sion's eyes widened in alarm as he felt a sinking feeling in his heart, followed by a growing pain in his scar again...

Eliwood, deep in thought now, put his hand to his chin and began to think. "You just reminded me. One of the bandits said that someone was watching me, and wants me dead."

Hector frowned. "That's disturbing news. When I came here, a captain of the guard just was just watching the fight when we came here. A Santaruz knight would just watch a lord in trouble? I think he expected your demise."

Eliwood nodded, then turned to Sion and asked. "What do you think?"

Sion frowned as he looked down at the floor.

"This is just all too wary for me. Your father goes missing, and the way he went, he had to have passed here. These people would know about Lord Elbert, and we are greeted by people trying to kill us. That man said he wanted you dead..."

Eliwood sighed, hoping that the case wasn't true. "Something also may have happened to Lord Helman. I don't understand. I don't think he would want to hurt any of us though..." He looked in the direction of Castle Santaruz.

"We must go to the castle!" Eliwood shouted.

Hector poked Sion in the chest. "Who is this?"

"Oh, that's Sion. I needed his tactical aid to help me find my father."

Hector smiled. "Oh, I see. So this is the genius who directed that battle?"

"Yes, Lord Hector." Sion nodded.

Hector raised his hand. "Just call me Hector. You know... you're awfully young. I've never seen a tactician so young. Most of them are old geezers hardened by war."

"Hector!" Eliwood scolded. "That's no way to talk about our elders."

Eliwood tried to defend Sion. "We have only received sound advice, he has my trust."

Hector ruffled Sion's hair. "What a privilege. I'll get to see your skills firsthand. Well met, Sion."

"Same to you, Hector." Sion beamed as he shook hands with Hector. All of a sudden, Matthew leaped onto Sion's shoulders.

"Whoa!" He cried as he began to wobble around. He then looked up at Matthew as he looked down at him.

"Hello!" He smiled as he jumped off of Sion's shoulders. Matthew then slapped Sion in the back. "How have you been, Sion?"

"Eh. Nothing new. I've just been wandering around fighting and training to be a better tactician the past year. Then I met up with one of the Pheraen Knights and ended up helping Eliwood. And I guess we'll be traveling again. Good to see a friend of mine." Sion smiled at Matthew. "And what have you been up to the past year You do know that Eliwood knows about you now."

"Ah yeah, my secret's revealed. Yes, it's true. I'm a spy and Eliwood knows. My being a thief was just a disguise. I have been serving House Ostia. Well, Sion, here's to our mutual survival."

Matthew shook hands with Sion, laughing, then walked off. Sion smiled as he watched, but then froze in total terror as he heard a loud, recognizable squeal.

"Eeeeeeee!"

_No... Oh, no... Why now? _Sion thought to himself. _Oh well, better now then later... I guess. _Sion thought to himself as Serra ran his way.

"Sion! Is it really you? It's been far, far too long!"

Sion forced a sincere smile as he weakly waved to Serra.

"Hi Serra..." He said. Sion screamed as Serra ran up to him and tossed her arms around him in a giant hug, knocking him over on his back.

"Ack... Serra... I- I can't breathe!"

Serra, completely ignoring Sion, began to speak nonstop. "You missed me, didn't you? Of course you did."

Sion began to gasp for air, but Serra only brought him closer and tighter to her. He began to struggle even harder and harder to escape her grasp.

"Ooooohh! I knew it! And guess what? I'll be helping you just like before! Aren't you lucky!"

"Serra! For goodness sakes! Let the poor man go!" Matthew cried, noticing how Sion slowly stopped struggling and lay motionless as he slumped into her arms.

"Um, Sion?" Serra asked. "I said, 'Aren't you lucky!'" There was no response. Serra let go of Sion and watched as he fell to the grass. "Sion?" Serra poked Sion, and watched in puzzlement as he only stood still.

Hector stood in awe as he stared incredulously at Serra's feat. He lifted a trembling finger at Serra.

"Did Serra just snap his neck?" Hector asked.

Matthew began to break into hysterical fits of laughter as soon as he realized what had happened to him.

"Ha ha ha ha! I think she actually suffocated Sion unconscious!"

Serra gasped as she flung her hands to cover her mouth. "Aw, poor Sion!"

Oswin grabbed Serra's hand. "Come now young lady, I think you've had enough excitement for one day. Help me set up camp."

Hector, still dumbstruck, stared as Oswin dragged the struggling Serra. He then turned to Eliwood and asked.

"Tell me, was this the tactician you met back in Caelin, who helped stop Lord Lundgren?"

Eliwood nodded.

Hector scratched his head. "Tell me, how is such a lady able to knock a man of war unconscious?"

Eliwood shrugged as he watched Matthew and Rebecca try and revive Sion.

After Sion came to, he sat up. He looked at Serra and Oswin set up camp and sighed.

"Gee, lucky me." Sion muttered as Serra kept complaining to Oswin as she began to set up the blankets.

Sion looked at his charts to confirm the group's next destination, snickering as no one was able to restrain Serra the first day.

"Matthew?" Sion asked.

"Yes?"

"Please, don't ever let Serra hug me again." Sion joked.


	15. In Search of Truth

_Eliwood enters Santaruz, only to be attacked by a strange group. In a desperate moment, he is rescued by a childhood friend, Marquess Ostia's younger brother, Hector. The assailants' leader reveals that an unknown party seeks Eliwood's head... Eliwood cannot help but think this is related to his father's disappearance. In search of more traces of his father's footsteps, Eliwood sets out for the castle of Lord Helman, the marquess of Santaruz._

Lord Helman fumed when he saw all of the slain carcasses on the Santaruz grounds. He knew deep down a large battle had taken plase.

"Master Ephidel! What is the meaning of this?" Lord Helman bellowed in furiousness.

Ephidel stared with a grin on his lips as the remainder of his face remained hidden. "Peace, peace! What be the matter?"

"You said you were only going to scare him off! You almost killed him! I have no more patience!" He cried, throwing his hands in the air. He then stopped and looked out his chamber window. He stared at Eliwood in the distance and sighed.

"I must apologize. Eliwood must know the truth. I cannot keep it from him any longer." Lord Helman said in a nostalgic tone, sighing as memories of his past came back to the front of his head.

"You would betray us?" Ephidel asked.

Helman, again losing his temper roared at the top of his lungs. "I'm tired of you and the Black Fang! Leave, now!"

Ephidel threw back his hood and began manic laughing. "Well, well then. You are of no use to us any longer!"

Ephidel took his blade and knocked Lord Helman out with the handle by hitting him hard in the head, then he cut his stomach area as he fled Castle Santaruz.

_To our travelers..._

Lowen and Marcus, carried the weary travelers on their horse backs as they trotted towards the castle. Sion had been slouching against Lowen's armor as Rebecca lay asleep on his back. Hector and Oswin took the back and Matthew groaned as Serra sat on his shoulders.

"Why must I be stuck with this beast of burden?" Matthew whined.

Hector retorted. "Because I would kill myself within the first 10 minutes if I were carrying her."

Sion lightly laughed to himself as soon as Serra squealed in response.

"Arrrgh! Lord Hector! That wasn't nice of you at all!"

Matthew groaned. "Can't we all just take a rest? I can't feel my shoulders, and I can already feel a great argument coming on..."

"Argument! What argument! I'm not arguing! Stop being that way, Matthew!" Serra shouted.

Sion laughed. "He rests his case."

Eliwood groaned and put both of his hands to each side of his head. "All right! All right! We'll rest here a moment! Marcus, keep a look out for anyone suspicious."

"Yes, milord Eliwood." Marcus answered, then found a nice, shady spot under some trees. Matthew and Sion grinned and laughed, Matthew threw Serra off of his shoulders, then leaped off the horse with Sion and lay backs to the grass and sighed as they inhaled. Sion, for the first time in ages, gave a truly happy smile as he stared up into the sky, watching the white fluffy clouds pass him by.

"Sion, you seem to be enjoying yourself." Matthew said.

Sion nodded. "This, this moment right now, is the most calm and carefree I have experienced in far too long. It seems like forever since I last had a chance to just not think of anything and enjoy this world for what it is."

Matthew smiled at his friend, then stared up at the sky with him.

"MATTHEW! WHERE IS MY STAFF!" Serra screamed with a piercing voice.

Sion sighed and said. "And it is now over." Matthew threw his arms up into the air in frustration. "What! Serra, what? What did I do THIS time!"

"You threw me off, and I lost my staff in the woods somewhere. Now help me find it!" She folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

Sion and Matthew groaned as they set off into the woods to look for Serra's staff. They spoke to each other.

"Matthew, I'll go this way, and you go that way. If you find her staff, yell and I'll find you. Or, I'll just shout if I find it."

"You got it." Matthew said as they split. Sion ran off and began to look into the bushes, grumbling underneath his breath. Sion saw something glisten, and then pushed aside some of the shrubbery. As soon as he saw it, he fell back in absolute surprise and gasped.

"No..."

Sion saw a dagger. It had an average bade, however, it was the handle that startled him. It was carved out of ivory, and it had black markings, very much like the markings on his own dagger, and the markings tattooed onto his shoulder. He sighed, knowing deep down what this had meant.

"The Black Fang... why have they been here recently?" Sion began to lose himself in deep thought, trying to think things through when Matthew called out to him.

"Sion! I found Serra's staff! Let's get back to everyone."

"OK." Sion called back. Puzzled, he took the dagger with him. As they walked back, Serra noticed the staff in Matthew's hand. She snatched it and held it tightly.

"You're welcome..." Sion muttered as Matthew groaned. Hector, shaking his head pointed ahead.

"There's the castle." He said.

Eliwood smiled. "This is wonderful, at last I can finally speak with Lord Helman."

"That's not gonna happen, laddie!" Eliwood and company turned around.

"Ahahahaaa! Just wait 'till I get through with all of you. You'll all be worm's meat!"

"You think so? I think my axe'll change your mind." Hector yelled.

"Ha! The cub thinks he's a wolf! Does your bite match your bark? Tell you what: if you make it to the castle alive, we'll find out, eh?" The man yelled as he raised his lance into the air.

Sion, knowing somehow he was involved with the Black Fang, growled. Unable to contain his anger any longer, he threw himself on top of him."

"Go! I'm pretty sure he has reinforcements. Take them all out! Then come back to me, and we'll all finish him off!" Sion screamed in desperation as he fought with the armored bandit.

Struggling to get him off, the bandit staggered, and fell off a hill and lost his footing. Sion became trapped underneath the heavy weight of the man and his armor. Te bandit sneered into Sion's face with a smile.

"What do you want with all of us? Why are you hunting us down."

The bandit laughed. "Ah, well laddie, if I weren't a hired mercenary, I would tell you. But, the boss just wants me quiet. But believe me, you'll never reach Lord Helman. And even if I do die, I'm still sure you won't reach him n time."

"What..." Sion became confused. "What does the Black Fang want with us!"

"Enough talk!" The bandit yelled. "We've been here too long, now fight!" With that, he thrust his lance down towards Sion's face. Sion quickly rolled out of the way and dodged it, escaping with a cut going down his left cheek. However, his cloak got snagged to his lance. Sion stood up and tried to escape, but, from his blunder, he saw an opportunity. Sion flung himself behind the bandit, and in doing so, wrapped his face with his cloak, forcing the lance to hit his face.

"Aagh! I- I can't see!" He yelled. Sion grinned and unwrapped his cloak from his neck and tied the cloak around his arms and face. Sion then pushed a rock on top of his legs, and laughed when he saw just how immobilized the bandit was.

"I hope you guys are done! Because I'm not strong enough to get past his armor." Sion called out to his fighting companions.

"Not a problem!" Sion looked up and saw that Hector, had jumped off the top of the hill, with the Wolf Beil wielded, and struck the bandit's neck, separating the head from his body.

"We're finished." Hector spoke.

Sion nodded as Eliwood arrived. "Now we just have to get to Lord Helman." Sion said. Eliwood, stared at the decapitated corpse, thankful he couldnt see his face because of the armor.

The knights nodded as they mounted everyone on their horses and galloped into the building. Eliwood's face turned white and he gasped in horror as he saw Lord Helman resting in a pool of blood. He leaped off of Marcus's horse and ran to his side. Sion closely followed.

"Lord Helman!" Eliwood flipped him over. "Speak to me, my lord!"

Lord Helman opened his eyes and looked up, slowly. Tears, mixing with his blood, began to roll down his face. "Eliwood... I- I'm so so sorry..."

"Lord Helman... do you know something about my father?"

"Elbert... If I hadn't told him... Lord Darin... Laus... Black Fang... go to Laus, Eliwood, my boy..." Helman held Eliwood's hand, then turned the other way as he coughed up blood and his head sunk low.

"Lord Helman?" Eliwood began to shake him. "Lord Helman!"

Hector, feeling very sorry for his friend, placed a sympathetic hand on his shoulder "Eliwood... He's dead."

Eliwood began to shed tears as he knelt beside him, ignoring the fact blood was getting onto his knees. "Why did this happen? I don't understand..." Eliwood then wiped his tears and looked towards Sion.

"Lord Darin... he must know something. We go to Laus." Sion nodded, and then helped to clean up. A worker then walked in.

"Lord Eliwood, Lord Helman did not have an heir… What are we to do?"

Eliwood looked down on the floor. Hector then spoke as they left.

"Bury him, give him a grave fit for a king. Then, I suppose the Lycian League would have to do something." Hector frowned.

With that, they all left. Sion, feeling guilty for all this, could not bear the Black Fang any longer. Sion decided to slowly take steps to deal with it.

"Eliwood. We go to Laus, I know. But I would hope to leave, I have my own mission for now. I am afraid, I will not command you in Laus. You will have to work without my assistance."

Eliwood, and everyone else, looked at him with curiosity, yet, they all nodded, not wanting to question his authority.

"I will join you later." Sion smiled. "But for now, I will remain."


	16. The Peddler Merlinus

Hi everyone! It's me, lol, I updated my profile! I posted a picture of myself, you can see how I look like. Lol, not that it actually matters. Ah, anyway, lets get to the reason you are all here, the story!

_The dying words of Lord Helman stun Eliwood beyond belief. "Darin, the marquess of Laus, knows all..." Despite the pain it brings, Eliwood takes this newfound knowledge to heart and sets out for Laus once again. On the way to Laus, he travels through a Caelin village. Eliwood and his party decide to rest there for the night._

Sion, still deep in thought of the Black Fang, slouched onto Hector's back, weary from the ride. Hector looked up into the sky, then dismounted the horse.

"Bah! Dark already." Hector crossed his arms and looked up in the sky.

Sion dismounted. He then looked up. "It's too dark to travel on much further." He then looked at his map. "You will all have to settle here. You set off for Laus as soon as there is a ray of sunlight."

"What about you, Sion?" Eliwood asked as everyone awaited his answer, staring at him.

Sion sighed. "I have unwanted, unfinished business to attend to. I'll be back hopefully by morning or earlier. If not, I want you to leave without me."

Eliwood nodded. "I see... Marcus, prepare the camp."

"Yes, my lord." With that, Marcus started to raise the tents as everyone dismounted as sat on the grass and got a fire going. Sion smiled and then sat besides Matthew and Oswin as he lounged by the fire and spoke.

Hector and Eliwood remained separated. "So this is Caelin? Should we present ourselves to Lord Hausen?"

Sion's ears caught this and felt his heart skip a beat.

_Lord Hausen... Lyn..._

Sion crept behind the two nobles and began to eavesdrop.

Eliwood shook his head at Hector. "It's not like we are staying. We're only passing, so I don't see any need." Eliwood looked down at the grass and thought to himself.

"Though... I am curious how Lyndis is getting along." Eliwood thought.

"Lyndis?" Hector asked.

Sion couldn't help but feel a small pang at his heart. He winced, as soon as her name was mentioned, it caused a slight aching for him. But nothing like the excruciating pain he had a year ago with Lyn.

"She was Lord Hausen's granddaughter."

Hector gasped. "Oh, now I remember! The Caelin issue last year, right? When Lundgren tried to take over?" Hector thought a moment. "Weren't you involved in that somehow?"

Eliwood nodded.

Hector grinned slyly. He then nudged Eliwood. "And? The granddaughter? Is she a beauty?"

Sion thought to himself with a smile. _Hector, beauty isn't even anywhere close to describing Lyn. She's gorgeous. She truly is._

Eliwood began to stammer. "A beauty? She's...um... I... erm." He then sighed. "She's striking."

Hector laughed. "Too bad we can't see her, loverboy."

Eliwood's eyes went wide. "Hector!"

"Relax! I'm only sporting you!" Hector beamed. "Your face is priceless though."

Eliwood growled at Hector, extremely red in the face. Sion was trying so hard to stifle his oncoming laughs. Knowing he would fail, he dove into the bushes. After he recovered, he then began to think.

_It's now or never... I should get going now._

Sion sighed and then stood up. Feeling a slight breeze, he looked up to the sky and noted the constellations. Following Polaris, the north star, he went on his way.

Sion, looking at the star, kept going for about 5 minutes. Then, he lost his footing and tripped on a tree root. He screamed, as he was caught by surprise, and tumbled down, landing in some swampy terrain. It was terribly foggy, and he noticed there were some dark-looking men around then he had landed in the middle of. All of a sudden, the men advanced towards someone and there was a loud, male scream.

_To our travelers..._

"Did you hear something?" Hector asked as Eliwood listened closely.

"A scream... Someone's in trouble." Eliwood noticed. He then looked to the camp and noticed that Sion was missing from his company. "It could be Sion, he's gone!"

"That sneaky little..." Hector began, but Eliwood interrupted, giving the order to help the victim. "Now, now, Hector. Is that a way to talk about someone who has helped us?"

Hector growled. "Chide me later!" He then ran ahead to assist, followed by Hector.

"Someone! Anybody! Help me!" An older man with gray hair pleaded aloud.

"Shut up, you old geezer!" A man shouted to the captive as he struck him. The man let out a yelp as he fell to the muddy ground in cowardice. "You've kept us running in circles for hours!" The bandit yelled. With that, he bent down and took a large sack from the man on the floor.

Sion watched on through gritted teeth as the scene unfurled.

_Damn... I was getting so close to being on my way to deal with the Fang, and now I'm prevented again... I'd better help. _Sion thought to himself.

"No!" The merchant yelled. "What are you going to do with my merchandise!"

"Heh. My lucky day. Old fool, what I do now is none of your concern."

"Let go of me!"

"You're so irritating! I'll shut you up for good!" With that, the bandit pulled out a knife and swung down. The merchant screamed and shut his eyes tight and awaited the blow, but none came. In the shine of the moonlight behind him, he saw a cloaked figure holding the man's hand right where it was.

"It's pretty low for you to rob an older man and try to dispose of him. Why don't you pick on someone your own size?"

"Like you?" The bandit asked. "With pleasure." He then lunged for Sion. Sion jumped in the air and landed on his shoulders, then jumped off, kicking the bandit into the mud-water face first. He then grabbed the sack the man stole and returned it to the merchant.

"You there, sir. I'll hold them off. Now run, run far far away!" Sion yelled. He then stepped off of the bandit's back as soon as the bubbles stopped escaping his mouth. As soon as Sion killed him, a whole troop of them emerged from the foggy woods. Suddenly there was a voice from above.

"Let him and the man go. If you go quickly about it, you curs, we shall spare you."

Sion looked for the voice. He smiled when he noticed Hector and Eliwood, along with Oswin, Marcus, Matthew, Lowen, Serra, Matthew, Dorcas, Bartre and Rebecca. Matthew saluted to Sion. Sion grinned, knowing Matthew had tracked him to the swamp.

"You think we will lose to royal pansies like you? I hate you royals... Living off of your parent's names, dancing about... We will kill you all!"

With that, the bandit raised his hand, and watched as him men hid among the shadows and fog of the swamp. With that, the travelers joined Sion and spread out.

The merchant whimpered and got on his knees in the mud, begging to Sion. "Please, please protect me!"

Sion rolled his eyes. "Sir, please quit your sniveling. Of course I will, just don't beg ever again."

The merchant got up and nodded, and watched as they all encircled his heroes. Another bandit was creeping up behind Sion when Serra threw a mudball into his eyes. Sion, noticing a yell, kicked him and threw the merchant aside. Matthew, able to see ahead into the fog, assisted Rebecca as she shot into many of the heads of the attackers. Hector thrust his axe into another bandit's neck and Eliwood stabbed another one in the chest. Oswin lit a torch and passed it to his companions. Sion, quickly snatched a bunch of dry twigs and took some fire from Oswin's torch. Sion thought quickly, and brushed the flaming branches against the clothing of a bandit about to attack Bartre. The bandit burst into flames and without thinking, flailed around, not once considering dropping into the swampy water. The damage had been done. The smell of burning stench polluted the surrounding air as the last bandit burnt to death, and fell face first into the swamp. Sion then walked up to the merchant.

"Are you all right, sir?" Sion asked.

The merchant only beamed as he threw his arms around his heroes. "I'm saved! Not a bruise or scratch!"

Sion smiled politely, but was rather put off by the odd man's strange behavior. He patted the merchant on the back. "That's nice, now we will leave..."

Eliwood and Hector nodded as they started to leave. The man gasped and threw his arms around the noble's legs, throwing himself into the swamp. "Wait, take this! Please, as my thanks!"

Hector picked him up by the collar and dropped him. "We have no need of a poor man's refuse."

The man gasped as he fell back, appalled by Hector's crudeness.

Eliwood frowned. "Mind your manners!"

Sion shook his head and rubbed his brow in frustration. "Old man, who are you?"

"I'm Merlinus. Don't let my filthy clothes deceive you, I am wealthy!"

"Hmph!" Hector crossed his arms. Merlinus gasped and looked at the nobles.

"Oh! It's Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector! What luck! I have never been so blessed. Please! Let me repay my dept and help you?"

"Oh please! How can you help us? Polish our armor?" Hector yelled.

"Ahem, I can manage your weapons and whatnot. I can store extra items for you. It has been my greatest desire to be under the service of a noble house!"

"Of course! You may come along!" Eliwood beamed.

With this, Merlinus burst into uncontrollable tears.

"Um..." Sion mumbled, as everyone gave him an odd stare.

Merlinus shouted aloud, making his voice echo throughout the woods, startling off night-birds and bats into the sky.

"Take me into your bosoms and keep me safe forever!" He shouted aloud, sending ripples into the swamp water.

Everyone stared incredulously at him, wondering what kind of lunatic they had picked up. Sion and Matthew scratched their heads and Serra's jaw dropped low.

"Uh... Well met, Merlinus. Come back to camp with us. Sion, please return too."

Sion nodded reluctantly, then glared at Merlinus for interfering with his plans, then followed as the rest of the travelers. Rebecca has a hard time struggling in the muck, and Serra, to escape soiling her white dress, rode with Marcus. Lowen, noticing Rebecca's trouble, lifted her into his arms and rode with her the rest of the way.

Sion noticed that not only Rebecca, but many people were messy, especially him and Merlinus, as they had both at one point, fallen into the water entirely. Wiping the mud off of his hands, Sion trailed behind, looking back at all the carcasses of Merlinus's attackers.


	17. False Friends

_A droll merchant named Merlinus now joins Eliwood's group. With Merlinus in tow, they set out for Laus the following day. Laus is located in the heart of Lycia, a territory ruled by the power-hungry marquess of Laus, Lord Darin. Preparations for the war of which the Pheraen magistrate spoke... The disappearance of Eliwood's father, Elbert... The death of Marquess Santaruz... Do these all revolve around Lord Darin? In Eliwood's heart, the need for truth is drowned in fear... A fear of what that truth may hold._

"Father! Father! Eliwood and his companions have approached!" The son of Lord Darin came in rushing through the doors.

"What?" Lord Darin looked out of his castle window and noticed from afar, Eliwood and company. Enraged, he roared to Lord Ephidel. "Lord Ephidel, what is the meaning of this?"

"I suspect that perhaps Lord Helman was still alive when Eliwood arrived. Maybe he told them something..."

"NO! Then all our efforts are in vain! Aren't they?"

"No, Eliwood has no power. At worst, all he could ever do was to tell Marquess Ostia."

"As new as he is, Lord Uther of Ostia is a mighty man. Letting him know could be ruinous! Our rebellion has no hope."

Ephidel gleamed. "Well then, before Ostia knows anything, we must kill the lordling, won't we?"

Lord Darin gleamed. "I suppose. We may still have a chance."

Darin's son, Erik spoke. "They will not pass. Let me be the one to slay Eliwood, father."

Darin glared at him, questioning his ability.

Erik sighed. "Believe me, he's a trusting fool. He will lower his guard when he sees me. We were classmates in Ostia if you recall, Father. I will then kill him."

Lord Darin thought a bit, then spoke to Ephidel. "Erik may be on to something. I feel he has this under control."

"Lord Darin, if he fell, you do realize our situation would be worsened..." Ephidel began, but Darin raised his hand to silence him.

"Go, Erik. Kill Eliwood."

"Yes Father... " Erik bowed, then ran outside to mount his horse and prepare his troops.

_To our travelers..._

Sion scowled as he noticed the preparations for war just like the village magistrate had said. Not one of them had wanted to even enter the castle, and yet, to know the truth, they knew they had to. Sion, thinking of their dilemma over and over again, torturing himself, grew angrier and angrier of himself.

Matthew, noticing Sion's growing rage, nudged his friend in the shoulder. Sion sighed, then turned to Matthew, and smiled to conceal his growing anger. To try and calm himself down, Sion looked at his surroundings. Looking at the trees and sky always soothed his soul.

Sion smiled as he saw a small rabbit hop out from the bushes. However, the rabbit seemed to have startled Lowen's horse. Alarmed, the horse reared, whinnying loudly. Rebecca, losing balance with the raising of the horse, screamed and fell backwards into Lowen.

"Whoa! Calm down, settle!" Lowen yelled to his horse, but in trying to scare the rabbit off, the horse began to buck. Rebecca and Lowen, unable to stay mounted any longer, fell off and rolled underneath Lowen's steed. Both of them, looking up at the horse's chest, widened their eyes in fear as the horse's hooves seemed to fly at their faces slowly. Thinking fast, Lowen wrapped his arms around Rebecca and rolled from underneath to get away from the horse. A bit red at the face for holding her so close, he quickly let her go as soon as she was out of harm's way. He promptly stood up and watched as the rabbit disappeared into the woods as his horse finally calmed down. Rebecca shyly walked up beside Lowen and looked up at him, then to Eliwood, and then back at Lowen.

"Thank you." She quietly murmured, then remounted the horse after him.

"What was that?" Sion asked. Lowen, as he too mounted the horse, replied. "The rabbit must have spooked the horse, that's all."

Sion just sighed, accepting that answer. He then looked up at the sky and smelled the air. He frowned as he glared at the overhead clouds. He knew... He smelt the fresh scent of approaching rain.

Hector and Eliwood, both knew Sion sensed something. Hector particularly noticed that oddly enough, Sion has _smelled _the air, just like an animal.

Sion, feeling the stares upon him, turned to Eliwood and Hector.

"Eliwood, Hector... I think it's best to know that rain will soon approach, by guess is that by 2 hours or so, the rain will come."

Hector looked at Sion suspiciously. "How do you know that? We saw you look up at the sky intently. How are you able to sense the rain?"

Sion, a bit nervous, just grinned and replied. "Well, for me, I think I can recognize a faint smell, or a trace of the oncoming rain. Well, its not common, I will admit, but other people they claim to sense the rain in their bones. I wouldn't know, I can just smell it."

"Uh huh..." Eliwood began as he looked the tactician over. "Well, Sion, thank you for the alarm."

Sion nodded, then walked off and mounted with Lowen and Rebecca, smiling feeling a small, cold breeze upon him. As he felt the wind enwrap him, his thoughts were focused elsewhere. Memories flooded to his head. He then shut his eyes.

Everyone, noticing that Sion was slowly drifting into his own little world, said nothing as they pressed for the castle in absolute silence. Serra, who refused to stay quiet for even five minutes, screamed.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! WHY ARE WE ALL SO QUIET! IT'S ANNOYING ME!"

Matthew screamed back at her. "WELL, YOU'RE ANNOYING US!"

Before anyone could realize it, Matthew and Serra were exchanging furious words rapidly as they engaged in argument. Hector rolled his eyes and grabbed Serra by her neck collar and sat her on his lap. Despite the separation, they were still yelling in anger.

Sion clutched his hands into fists and shouted. "STOP!" Suddenly everyone became quiet and looked at Sion as he pointed ahead. "Someone's coming..."

Hector and Eliwood looked ahead. Hector scowled.

"Blech. I think that's Erik!"

"Erik? Truly?" Eliwood asked.

Hector looked ahead again and cringed in hate and disgust. "Yes, unfortunately."

"Keep your guard up at all times, everyone!" Sion shouted As Erik arrived.

Hector growled. "I cannot abide him. I must take my temporary leave."

Sion heard a cracking twig far, far off. He whirled his head in the direction of the faint sound.

"Then Hector, check the woods. I sense something rather uneasy. I heard something in the woods."

Hector nodded, then ran off with Oswin.

Erik galloped up to Eliwood and spoke, looking down at Eliwood, trying to hide his hate behind a forged smile.

"Eliwood, it has been far too long."

Eliwood, keeping a straight face and heeding Sion's warning, spoke. "What do you want, Erik?"

"Whatever do you mean? I only heard that my old classmate was arriving in Laus and I came to see you."

Sion scowled, knowing the lies that were being spoken. Eliwood, knowing deep down, Erik was lying and Sion could see right through him.

Erik continued. "By the by, would you happen to be heading to Ostia?"

Eliwood cautiously chose his words and suspiciously eyed Erik. "Why do you ask?"

Erik smiled. "Because, I thought you may have wanted to meet up with your companion, Hector. You two were close"

Eliwood too, ended up scowling with Sion. Erik continued on prying.

"How often do you talk? When was the last you saw that brute?" Eliwood cut in and interrupted as Sion walked up beside him.

"Erik, what do you want?" Eliwood asked. Sion then stepped up. Erik seemed to get scared as he approached.

_This man's cloak... it resembles that of Ephidel's..._

Sion spoke. "So far, everywhere we went, we have received nothing but news of Laus readying for war. What is going on?" He had a firm glare about him.

Erik about to break, took his horse another few steps back.

_His eyes... they aren't like Ephidel's, and yet, why am I scared?_

Eliwood kept his ground. "I won't budge or leave Laus until I know the truth."

Erik laughed, "Then I suppose you will not be leaving Laus alive! I was hoping you'd speak of Marquess Ostia... Eliwood! How I have waited for they day I can finally prove, I am the better man here! I want to kill you! Take your morality and crush it!"

Hector finally returned from his survey. "That's enough, you contemptuous peacock!"

Sion couldn't help but snicker as he heard Hector's insults.

Erik gasped. "No! You've already contacted Ostia!"

Hector grinned. "Maybe, or maybe not."

"Hector, what news have you of the woods?" Sion promptly asked.

Erik's face turned white. Hector reported to Sion.

"This clod was planning an ambush. There are soldiers hiding amongst the trees like pansies!"

Erik laughed. "You're trapped! There is no way you will live through this! I will finally show my father what I can do! I will make him proud!" Erik then kicked the side of his horse, forcing the steed to run off.

Serra growled. "Why do we ALWAYS get into trouble!"

Matthew scowled. "Aw, come on already Serra! It could get worse."

With that, the grey clouds overhead began to release their droplets of rain back to the earth upon the travelers' heads.

Serra folded her arms. "You just had to say something, Matthew."

Sion looked up at the sky, smiling lightly as the rain fell on his face. He then turned to look at his surroundings.

"There's a village over there. Maybe we can find some help, or maybe a back entrance to the castle if we are lucky." Sion said.

Hector and Eliwood nodded, then Eliwood called out to the alliance. "We rush to the village over there, be careful though. We are in battle!"

Avoiding the flying arrows, Sion rushed his troop into the village and everyone split up to the houses and questioned the townsfolk. The people, being afraid, said nothing and the travelers left empty handed.

Serra sighed, but she thought she saw someone familiar. As soon as she recognized him, she squealed, threw her arms in the air and ran his way.

"Ohmigosh! It's Erk! It's been SO long! What are you doing here?"

Erk turned to face the girls face, groaned and looked ill as he covered his own face.

"Oh... Serra. You are the last person I wanted to see..."

"Oh, that's so sweet! You wanted to see me again! Hey, I know! This is perfect. Come with us and lend us a hand, Erk." He threw her arms around him.

"Oh no..."

"Come on! Sion's here!"

"Sion... I will join you if you're fighting Laus."

Serra put her hands to her hips and frowned. "What are you babbling about? Make up your mind, will you?"

"My employer is hiding in a village south of here. If you'll help me protect her, I'll join up with you." Erk sad. Serra groaned, grabbed his hand and dragged him into battle.

"Come on already!" Serra screamed as she dragged Erk to the rest of the group.

Sion, smiling, greeted Erk.

"Long time, no see. How are you, my friend?"

Erk sighed and stared at Serra. "I could be better..."

Sion sighed. "I hope you are prepared to fight. We have a rather large number out against us."

Erk nodded, and explained his employer's situation. With that, Sion sent Lowen to the village down below. Lowen took a slight glance at Rebecca, who in turn, was looking back at him. Not understanding this, he shook it from his head and galloped south.

_At the village..._

A short red-headed girl with bright emerald eyes stared out of the village gates in the rain. She sighed in despair once she saw Lowen approach.

"I will not change my decision. Please tell the marquess not to send any more knights..." She said.

Lowen dismounted and held her hand to reassure her.

"Listen, Priscilla is it?"

Priscilla's eyes widened. "How did you know my name?"

Lowen spoke. "Erk told us. He spoke to my tactician and in turn, he sent me here to save you. He mentioned the marquess is trapping you. Come."

Priscilla gave an understanding nod, then took her mending staff with her as she rode off to return to Erk.

Erk beamed. "Mistress Priscilla!"

Serra growled. "You never called me, mistress..."

Erk explained. "She didn't drag me around like an animal!"

Sion laughed. "Welcome to the team, Priscilla."

Priscilla smiled. "Why thank you. Please, may I learn your name?"

"I am Sion."

Priscilla smiled. "Thank you, again."

Sion nodded, then spoke to everyone. "Ok. Now, first we have to fight our way through the woods. We can sneak up on Erik, and then while we have him in our custody, learn what we can of Laus's plans."

"Right. Sound advice." Eliwood said.

Sion suddenly heard something and froze. It sounded like something was flying. Approaching closer and closer. Sion turned and saw an arrow headed in his and Serra's way. Letting instinct take over, he shoved Serra out of he way as they both began to fall to the wet grass.

Serra, stunned and surprised by all this, froze as she saw the arrow fly over her face and skinned the right side of Sion's nose a bit. He winced as blood slightly trickled down his face as they landed, followed by the arrow hitting a nearby tree.

Sion gasped as he saw Serra underneath him. Flashbacks of his rescuing Lyn from Rath's arrow flew to him. Not wanting to relive that, he promptly stood up and left.

Serra stood up, not knowing what to say at that moment. She froze, and watched as everyone left.

Matthew called to her. "Come on, we will need your help!"

Serra nodded and flew to Matthew's side as he cut into an archer's back. Sion hid behind a tree as Hector kept hacking into a Laus knight. Sion shut his eyes tightly as he only saw blood from the other side fly his way.

Knowing that his new friends were in trouble, Sion leaped in the middle of Oswin's and an axewielder's battle. Sion stalled the axe for a moment while Oswin thrust his lance into the guy's mouth. Sion just stared as he saw the tip of the lance go through the opponent's head. Oswin then removed the lance and sighed.

"How I despise war..."

With that, they pressed on. They cut many of the opponents and Sion climbed up a tree to spy on Erik. He seemed rather distraught. He then called to Matthew.

"You know how to be sneaky. So, on 3, we jump and trap Erik with my cloak. 1, 2, 3!"

Sion and Matthew soared into the air. Before Landing, Sion undid his cloak and spread it, trapping Erik in as Matthew wrapped it tightly. Sion kicked Erik off his horse and watched as his steed fled. With that, Hector and Eliwood, followed by everyone, arrived on the scene. Hector grabbed the flailing Erik and tossed him over his shoulder and he walked into the uninhabited castle. He tossed Erik on the floor and watched as Sion's cape flew off of him. He was sniveling like a little child.

"Get up!" Sion shouted. He then took his cloak back and put it on.

Erik got up from off the floor and shouted. "You cannot treat a noble like this, you fiend!"

"Where is your father?" Eliwood crossed his arms. Oswin then returned from his search.

"Lord Hector, Lord Eliwood, Sion, there is not a sign of Lord Darin within the entire castle."

"So, I must assume he has fled and left somewhere else." Sion quietly said.

Erik's eyes went wide as he seemed to go pale. "Impossible!" he shouted. Erik then stood up.

His eyes began to water. "He wouldn't abandon me! He never would... No..."

He then looked around the room. Unable to control his tears, he threw his fists on the wall and screamed, his cry echoing around the empty castle halls.

"Ephidel!" He cried.

Sion's eyes widened.

_Ephidel... now he's involved. Damn it, what the hell is the Fang up to?_

Eliwood frowned as Hector grabbed Erik by his collar and smashed him against the wall.

"If you do not tell us everything you know and who this 'Ephidel' is, you will die right here right now!" Hector screamed.

"Hector!" Eliwood glared at him. Scowling, Hector put him down.

Sion sighed. "Erik, you must tell us everything."

Eliwood pleaded. "I need to find my father."

Erik, feeling miserable, slumped against the wall and sank to the floor. He brought in his legs to his chest and spoke.

"Ephidel came here one year ago. Then my father began to change. He irrationally became jealous of Ostia."

Hector scowled and Sion tried his best to keep his control and cover as he tried to take in all the information.

"My father wanted Ostia, and everything else. He wanted to rule Lycia... all of Lycia. Rebellion..."

"Rebellion?" Eliwood and Hector asked simultaneously.

"It seems as if Ephidel may have even possessed my father, call me odd. But somehow, he convinced father to rebel. He then sent other messengers to other marquesses."

He then stared deep into Eliwood's eyes.

"Your father, Lord Elbert, approved."

Eliwood's eyes widened, in shock from this. He felt his hear and a pain in it spread a numbness within him.

"No... no, not my father. He wouldn't He'd never agree to something like that!"

"You can believe me, or you can't. Either way, that's what I know. First Marquess Santaruz, then Marquess Pherae. He came here six months ago to seal the approval."

"No..." Eliwood dropped to his knees in disbelief.

Erik looked down at the floor now. "My father and yours argued violently that day. Your father never trusted Ephidel. He wanted him and the Black Fang out of Lycia.

Sion took a few steps back.

_Someone tried to banish the Black Fang..._

"Their opposite beliefs were too strong and your Lord Elbert left the castle. He then disappeared. I do not think he is still alive."

"NO!" Eliwood growled.

Sion remained silent as Hector boomed. "SHUT UP!"

"You wanted to know everything, and I told everything. My father is only Ephidel's puppet at this point. He will even watch me die at his whim now. He may have killed Lord Elbert."

Eliwood ran out, tears trailing his path. "Father!"

"Eliwood! Wait!" Sion called, but Hector followed him. Sion sighed as he stared at Erik.

_Another victim the Fang has left in despair... somehow, although he is hardheaded, I pity him..._

"Go." Erik simply said. Sion nodded and ran after Eliwood and Hector, his footsteps echoing along.

_Outside the castle..._

"I can't believe that he would support a rebellion. There has to be a reason..." Eliwood hung his head. Hector sat beside his childhood friend to comfort him. He put an arm around him.

"I agree. I can't believe any of this. My brother trusted Marquess Pherae. We have to find your father, then we will talk to my brother. OK?"

Eliwood put on such a sorrowful frown. "I'm so sorry Hector."

Hector stared at him for a moment. "Please, don't look so down. You will put down everyone else's hopes. Your father is alive. I'm sure of it."

Eliwood sighed and lay back on the wet grass in the rain.

"Black Fang assassins... Ephidel... I swear, I'll prove to everyone, my father's innocence!" Eliwood shouted.

Sion had been sitting on a rock the whole time, hearing their talk. The whole thing made his stomach feel uneasy. He slouched back and fell upon the wet grass and shut his eyes as he felt the rain beat down upon him.

_Can't anyone just end it all? I need to get rid of the Fang. I jus have to stop the burden. I want my guilt to go away..._

Sion sighed as he felt his body feeling cooled by the rain. His thought then drifted off.

_I wonder how Lyn is doing... I really miss her..._

Sion's head tilted to the side as he let out a sigh of weariness. He slowly drifted asleep underneath the rain, unable to wait any longer for Marcus and the Pheraen knights to finish camp.

Suddenly, he was in a grassy field in the rain. He felt someone grab his shoulder. He turned around and saw a young man, very much like himself look him in the eye. He had red hair and eyes, but a face very much like his, and a cloak very much like is own, except his head was hooded.

"Jaffar... what are you doing here."

Jaffar glared at him. His eyes were very much like his own at him, a stare of pure ice.

"Sion, I am here to finish what Ursula's servant failed to do himself."

Sion took a step back.

"You were once like me, you were a Fang member. You killed the greedy, you helped the poor. You betrayed us, you left. You will now deal the Fang's punishment. You will be killed, just as you killed others then."

"No!" Sion shouted. "Jaffar! Can't you see what's going on! You, and all of the Black Fang is being used! Even little Nino..."

"That is none of your concern..." Jaffar said. "You will die... and then I will kill your friends, and, then, your sweetheart."

"Leave Lyn out of this!" Sion screamed.

Jaffar then pulled out his blades and attacked Sion. Sion managed to block blow for blow.

"Sion!" A female voice called out to him. Sion turned his head around and saw Lyn in the rain, her hands folded and her face wearing a look of fear.

"Sion! Look out!" She called.

Sion turned to face Jaffar as he felt his blade plunge into his heart. Screaming in pain, Sion's cries echoed among the atmosphere as Lyn began to run towards him. Jaffar then pulled out the blade and watched as Sion fell dead to the floor.

"Sion! Sion, snap out of it!"

Sion snapped his eyes open and flung his hand over his heart. He then looked to fine Priscilla and Erk standing above him.

"You were having a nightmare. It looked like you were hurting. I noticed your scar... I'm sorry for looking, but it seemed it hurt badly."

Sion sighed. "It did, and sometimes, it does. I am sorry to have been a burden."

Erk left. Priscilla, however, placed her hand on his heart.

"Please, let me take care of it. I hate seeing people hurt. Besides, I owe you my life and my freedom. If Erk hadn't told you about me, I wouldn't be here with him or you."

Sion sighed, then took Priscilla's hand and slowly took it off of his chest.

"But..." Priscilla began and looked deeply into Sion's eyes with sympathy.

Sion spoke in a whipsery, low tone. "Some wounds, they will not heal."

"Please, Sion. Let me try."

Sion sighed and sat up in the tent they were in. "Fine, Priscilla."

Priscilla then stood in front of him. She raised he staff into the air as she recited the healing charm. The staff glowed, and so did Sion's cross-shaped scar on is chest. The glow then began to fade.

Priscilla beamed. "Done! Now, let's see."

Sion gave a weak smile, and then opened up his cloak and pushed down the neck of his loose shirt. Priscilla gasped in disbelief as she saw his scar still there.

"No... It's can't still be there... The spell, I tried..."

Priscilla hung her head down to the floor and dropped her staff. Sion, being polite, redid his cloak, bent down to pick up Priscilla's mend staff and put it back in her hand. Priscilla then looked up at Sion again. He put a hand on her shoulder and looked back at her.

"I truly appreciate your kindness. But, like I said, Some wounds will not heal."

Sion then took his hand off of her shoulder. He then looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late, you should get some rest. Don't let my scar bother you."

Priscilla nodded. But before she finished leaving, Sion asked.

"How long have I been sleeping?"

"A few hours. Erk found you behind a rock in the rain. Then Hector brought you inside in this tent to keep you dry and warm."

"Oh... ok. Thank you."

Priscilla smiled and left. Sion then lay back and sighed.

_Am I being a burden? Or, am I truly helping these people? I feel as if, I'm the one attracting the Fang. Beyard found out I am alive, but he committed suicide with poison... Oh, I wish I knew... I truly do..._

Sion stopped and listened to the rain patter against his rain.

_I love the rain in the summer... Not when it is cloudy, but warm and sunny out._

Sion gave a slight smile and then shut his eyes as he drifted asleep.


	18. Noble Lady of Caelin Part 1

To my faithful readers: A few things, lately I have been out of it, however, I want to apologize, hopefully this new chapter addition will do. And secondly, in my out-of-it-ness, I forgot about poor Guy. Let's do me a favor, when I finish the story, I will add him in to Sion's team in the correct chapter, but for now, let's just pretend that he is amongst our travelers, OK?

_In Laus, Erik tells Eliwood of a plan. A plot to use Laus as a starting ground in a rebellion against Ostia. Eliwood needs proof to believe these accusations, and so he and his allies pursue Darin, the fleeing marquess of Laus. Where that chase would lead, Eliwood could not have known._

Sion moaned as he felt himself being shaken awake. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and saw Priscilla and Erk above him again.

"Are you feeling better, Sion?"

Sion, in spite of everything, smiled and sat up. "Yes. Thank you for asking, I am feeling a lot better."

He then folded up his blanket and smiled to her.

"And you, Miss Priscilla?"

She beamed back at him.

"I'm fine. Just letting you know that breakfast is ready."

Sion nodded and watched as Priscilla and Erk left him alone in his tent. He packed everything up and then went outside in front of a brewing pot. Sion looked at Lowen from the corner of his eye. He grinned as he saw him sit next to Rebecca as she offered him a plate. They all ate, until all of a sudden, Sion felt something odd, like a warm sensation on the back of his neck. Sion looked at the castle.

_Why do I have the feeling that something will happen... I have no clue, good or bad, but I need to get this feeling over and done with..._

Sion stood up and stared at Castle Laus.

"I'm going in, to look for Lord Darin one last time." He said. Hector stood up and bellowed.

"We already searched, and found nothing!" Eliwood stood up and placed his hand on Hector's shoulder.

"Peace, Hector! It can't hurt us to go look again." He turned to Eliwood, and spoke. "We will search with you."

Sion nodded as the three of them ran into the castle. After about a half an hour of searching, they all met in the throne room again.

"Where the hell has Darin fled to?" Hector yelled slightly.

Eliwood slumped against the wall and slid to the floor. "It's been five days... your brother, Lord Uther must have heard something of this by now. But why isn't he doing anything?"

Sion shrugged his shoulders. "Hector?" He asked.

Hector looked to the floor in deep thought. "I am pretty sure he has reasons. He also has other concerns tying his hands right now."

"Such as?" Sion asked.

Hector sighed. "Bern. Our spies have been giving us some disturbing reports of King Desmond. He has been acting odd as of late. We fear if he sees any sliver of a lack of defense in Lycia, he will invade."

"And your brother cannot show signs of weakness, therefore he may not help us right now, correct?" Sion asked Hector.

"Yes. To me, at least, it looks like every country has a spy that has reported of Ostia at least once."

Sion sighed and ran his fingers through his wavy brown hair in frustration. All of a sudden, the huge oak door flung open creating a loud noise as Marcus ran in.

"A message from the east! Castle Caelin has fallen victim to a surprise attack by Marquess Laus."

Sion's eyes widened in fear. He tackled Marcus and grabbed him by the collar. "Is Lyn OK!"

Eliwood remained stunned. "Castle Caelin!" He then went beside Sion's side. "What happened to Lord Hausen?"

Marcus winced, underneath Sion's threatening hands. "I have no word on Hausen, or lady Lyndis."

Sion got up and stared at Marcus with a death-promising glare. Marcus stared back at him in shock.

"I can't believe it... Caelin..."

With this, Sion ran to a window and jumped out. As he fell, he grabbed tree branch and then dropped himself as he ran as fast as he could to Castle Caelin through the woods.

"Sion!" Hector screamed as he went to the window. As he looked down, he caught a glimpse of Sion running off.

Eliwood said. "We rush to their aid." With that, they all went off and met with their company.

"Everyone to Castle Caelin! I have no time to explain, just get going!" Hector bellowed as they all got up and mounted, then rode to Caelin.

_In the Caelin Forest..._

Lyn sat crouched behind a thick tree and awaited a report from one of her knights. Kent then galloped to her side.

"I have news, milady. Laus soldier are everywhere! From the castle to the edge of this forest! About 50."

Lyn looked down at the floor and thought to herself.

_What would Sion have me do..._

Lyn then looked up and shouted after thinking. "I cannot leave my grandfather in there! You remember how much we went through to reunite me with him! I can't let it end this way. We rescue my grandfather!"

Sain appeared and asked, "Are you sure? We barely escaped from the castle... "

Lyn glared at him. "I can't leave him there..."

Sain nodded. Then Wil spoke. "It won't be easy, the odds are not in our favor."

Sain went to Kent. "Are there reinforcements?"

Kent shrugged. "I overheard some Laus soldiers on the way. They said Eliwood drove them out of Laus."

Lyn thought. At least I know Eliwood is in Laus. Maybe he can help us." She then sighed. "If there was a way to contact him..."

"Let me go!" Florin said to Lyn.

"Florina, no!" Lyn shouted.

"Please, I'm not as scared of men. Plus, I can fly over the forest! Lord Eliwood is a decent man! I can do this!"

Lyn sighed and thought a bit. "Fine, but please, oh please, be careful!"

Sain stared at her, amazed by her little speech. Florina then mounted her pegasus and took to the sky.

Florina looked to the floor and saw a robed figure running towards the direction of Lyn's company.

"Is that Sion?"

Not sure, Florina kept flying until she saw Eliwood.

"There he is!" Florina smiled as she began to fly towards him.

_To our travelers (Excluding Sion)..._

Hector took the lead and nudged Eliwood. "Why are the archers aiming at the sky and not us?"

Eliwood looked up and gasped. He immediately recognized Florina and screamed at the top of his lungs to her.

"Florina! Fly lower! NOW!"

Florina gasped and screamed when an arrow flew right by her pegasus's neck. They both fell.

Florina screamed as she plummeted towards earth, and then, she felt her land in something softer than ground, but not as firm. What she landed in felt warm. Feeling woozy, she looked up, and caught a glimpse of dark blue hair before her world went black.

_To Sion..._

Sion, in a state of worry and panic, just flew through the woods as fast as he possibly could. In his rush, he ran through several thorny bushes. Ignoring the pain of constantly being cut from the thorns, he thrust the bushes out of his way as he continued on. Eventually, all cut up, he approached a slope that led to a hill. Sion stood upon the hill and his heart burst with joy with what he saw down at the bottom. Lyn was hiding behind a tree, speaking with Wil.

"Lyn!" Sion shouted.

Lyn's eyes widened in shock, recognizing that voice. She couldn't control the tears that were swelling in her eyes. Finally realizing, it was indeed, Sion, she froze not knowing what to do.

As Sion kept running towards her, Lyn took to her heels and ran up to him, with such a worried expression on her face. As Sion approached, his cape got snagged onto a thorn bush and fell within Lyn's arms. Lyn gasped as he pushed her over with his weight and fell beneath him as they rolled down the hill. Lyn's face, turned red as she felt Sion's arms wrap tightly around her as they just kept rolling and rolling down the hill. Lyn just stared at Sion's cut face as time seemed to freeze as he shielded her from passing thorns. Finally, they stopped and Sion looked down at Lyn and smiled.

"Hello Lyn..."

"Sion." Lyn held him tightly as tears of joy slowly streamed down her cheeks. "How did you find me?" She could not contain her joy of seeing her tactician again.

Sion smiled. "Did you honestly think I wouldn't help you when you're in trouble?"

"But your travels! What about you--"

Sion silenced her with his lips.

Lyn froze for a moment as time did for her. Her heart pounded even faster underneath him as she began to kiss him back passionately. Sion, dreaming so long of this moment, ran his fingers through her ponytail as time kept crawling and crawling.

Breathless, Sion and Lyn broke the kiss and stared at each other.

"Lyn, I meant to say this such a long time ago."

"Yes, Sion..."

Sion took in a deep breath as he felt sensations inside his stomach.

"Lyn, since the first day we met, back in the plains of Sacae... Lyn, I love you."

"Sion, I--"

Suddenly arrows flew overhead and Lyn's eyes went wide as she saw Sion flinch and a few drops of blood flew above him.

Sion opened his eyes and smiled at Lyn to conceal the pain. "Let's go save your grandfather." He stood up, and held out his hand to help Lyn back onto her feet. As he walked with her, everyone froze, staring at him as he tore the arrow from is shoulder. Sain and Kent stared for a bit, not recognizing the hooded figure that Lyn so graciously accepted for assistance.

"Sion! Where the hell have you gone!" Sion whirled around and saw Matthew and Guy running his way. The voice belonged to Matthew.

"Sion!" Kent shouted. Sain's jaw dropped as Sion removed his hood to reveal his brown, wavy hair.

"Yup it's me." Sion said laughingly. Lyn was preoccupied with Matthew at the time.

"Hey, Matthew!" She called.

Matthew froze. "I'm sorry, I think you have the wrong person. I'm not Matthew!"

Sion burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"Matthew, cut it out." Lyn crossed her arms.

Matthew sighed. "You know, a spy should not be recognizable..."

"A Spy?"

"Oh no!" Matthew flung his hands to cover his mouth.

Lyn laughed and left, now knowing the truth. Guy then spoke to Matthew.

"You know Matthew, you're such a lout."

Matthew laughed, then, noticing Lords Hector and Eliwood arriving, came to attention with Guy.

Out of breath, Hector glared at Sion.

"You have a hell of explaining to do, Sion..." Hector growled as Eliwood tried to calm him down.

"Hector, watch your temper." Eliwood intervened with a stern look on his face.

Sion's eyes traveled to Hector's eyes as he stood level in front of him.

"I was only scouting the area, if you don't mind."

Hector growled in frustration. "Oh sure, you expect me to believe that! You JUMPED out the castle window. There has to be another reason."

Sion, trying to defend himself, took in a deep breath. Lyn, noticing Florina cowering behind Eliwood, in fear of Hector, interrupted.

"He was only worrying for me!" She cried.

Sion, face slightly red from embarrassment, and Hector, red with fury, both turned to face Lyn at this instant.

Lyn shuffled her feet. "Sion and I go back a long while. More that a whole year. He was my previous tactician in the battle of Caelin."

Hector's stern face vanished with a face of understanding as he grinned at both Lyn and Sion, who were red.

Eliwood smiled. "Its good to see you again, Lady Lyndis."

Lyn smiled, then quickly turned to face Sion, then faced both Hector and Eliwood.

"And you too, Eliwood. Who is this?"

Sion snickered. "Who, that big lout?"

Hector laughed a bit. "I'm Hector."

Lyn said. "Oh, so you must be Lord Uther's brother."

Hector nodded.

Eliwood smiled at Lyn. "We have been childhood friends and even attended school together."

Lyn smiled. "Florina and I are childhood friends as well."

Guy interrupted as Sain, Kent and Wil came close. "That's all fine and dandy, but how will we get in the castle. The enemy is out there outnumbering us, and we're in the woods. If we leave, they'll spot us and kill us one by one."

Sion nodded. "Lyn, they have Lord Helman, don't they?"

Lyn nodded sadly. Then Sion rested his hands on her shoulders as he shouted out an order.

"We are all to take the forest route, sneak by behind the castle and enter. We can't fight them all, but if we engage, attack and kill."

Hector and Eliwood nodded and moved everyone out. Lyn and Sion remained behind.

Sion smiled at Lyn.

"Don't worry. We'll save him."

Lyn smiled and leaned up to kiss him again. Sion wrapped his arms around her as they kissed again. Then they pulled away and stared in each others eyes.

"Lyn, I don't know how to explain this. I've felt like a large weight has been lifted and I don't know why..."

Lyn smiled half spiritedly. "Lovers don't belong in a battlefield, Sion."

Sion grinned. "You're right. That's why I'll wait till this is all over." He then ran off. Lyn smiled at him for a while and followed him to Castle Caelin...

_And part 2 of **Noble Lady of Caelin** will be posted as soon as possible. I hoped you loved my comeback._


	19. Noble Lady of Caelin Part 2

_Warning: This WILL be a short chapter, as most of Chapter 15 (Noble Lady of Caelin) was revolved around Sion and Lyn's reunion and the bigger part of the game's chapter. In advance, I apologize._

_Now to the story..._

_In a drastic moment in the battlefield, Lyn and Sion have been reunited by a twist of fate. Lord Hausen, the Marquess of Caelin has been captured within Castle Caelin. Using his skills, Sion has planned a sneak invasion to reclaim the castle and save Lord Hausen._

Sion ran ahead and hid behind a huge pine tree. Lyn, very much concerned over his wounds ran beside him.

"No, no Lyn. You need to go back. I need to look things over."

Lyn crossed her arms and remained by his side stubbornly. Sion laughed slightly and then went back to observing.

"OK, coast clear everyone." Sion whispered to Eliwood and Hector, who in turn, motioned everyone else to follow.

Serra trailed in the back and then noticed Sain and squealed.

"Sainy!"

Sain whirled around upon his horse and laughed, taking Serra into his arms.

"Why my lady, Serra! It seems we will be together again!"

Serra laughed, but then the two of them got a firm glare from Sion.

"All of Lycia could have heard you two giggling!" He hissed.

And with that, an onslaught of arrows rained down upon the travelers. Kent screamed as his horse whinnied and reared in the air knocking up chunks of dirt.

Sion stared up in the air taking Lyn into her arms to hide her away from the raining arrows. He then screamed out to the travelers.

"We've been spotted. There's no other way to get through but to take out as many people down as we can... I -"

Sion flinched as he held his arm. He then gasped and looked at himself. He had several little cuts on practically every inch of him. He began to feel lightheaded as he stumbled forth. His few gapes caught the attention of Serra as she began to heal him with her staff.

Lyn and Eliwood helped Sion back on his feet as he smiled at both of them.

"Thanks."

"Anytime." Eliwood stated, and then they stood at the edge of the woods and stared ahead at the mass ahead.

Sion glared and took in a deep breath.

"CHARGE ONWARDS!" He screamed.

Lyn whirled around at his order. "What! That's suicide!"

Sion replied as he ran towards the mass. "It's the only way we can save Lord Hausen!" He then thrust his dagger into the neck of a Laus soldier. After that soldier fell, Sion jumped in the air and landed on another soldier's head, kicking.

Lyn froze staring at him. Hector, ready for battle, let out a bellow and darted in joining fight. Slowly one by one, they all found themselves engaged in a mad combat. Eliwood and Hector hacked deep into the flesh of their opponents. Lyn stood close by as she let out a piercing battle cry as she sent the Mani Katti through the skull and helmet of her foe. Rebecca, on horseback with Lowen, shot her arrows straight and true into the hearts of the soldiers.

Sion and Matthew both stood close as they fought side by side as blood poured from open wounds of the enemies upon them.

Sion then ordered everyone closer together as they rammed every opponent down with a striking blow of all their weapons. The remaining few fled into the woods. With blood all over him, Sion let out a sigh and looked to everyone else, who too, had blood spatters on them. Suddenly, his heart scar began to hurt him. Ignoring the pain, he spoke.

"The castle is free now." He then motioned everyone to the castle point.

Hector, Eliwood, Sion and Lyn then began leading the rest of the troop to the gate. Lyn squinted as she noticed a figure waiting at the gate. She pulled Sion to the side.

"Someone's waiting for us there."

Sion looked ahead and noticed.

Marcus also noticed the knight and grinned. "Lord Eliwood, if I may, I'd like to take care of him."

Eliwood stared at Marcus curiously. "Do you know that person."

Marcus nodded solemnly. "Yes I do milord."

Eliwood smiled. "By all means, Marcus."

With those words, Marcus went to Merlinus and took out a heavy metal spear. Marcus then slightly tugged and whipped his mount's reins and then galloped in a rush towards the gate.

Marcus halted in front of the knight.

"Bauker... why are you doing this? Do you realize you'll be killed?"

Bauker stared at Marcus. "I have my reasons..."

Marcus and Bauker froze for a moment. Then simultaneously, they held their lances and stepped apart. Then Marcus galloped his way as Bauker tossed his javelin at his direction.

Marcus flinched as the javelin grazed his shoulder. Despite the stinging pain, Marcus carried through and thrust his lance through Bauker's stomach. Bauker let out a heartbreaking cry as he fell lifeless to the gate's floor. Marcus looked down upon him.

Then he looked up at the castle as Lyn approached, followed by the rest of the alliance planning...

_Inside Castle Caelin..._

Lord Darin glared from outside the window and snarled.

"Even Bauker was defeated! There's no way that this can be real!"

Lord Hausen stepped behind Darin. "Give up already! This is madness!"

Darin remained silent as Hausen continued. "Tell Eliwood everything so he may intervene with Lord Uther on your behalf. It's not too late to stop."

With those words, Ephidel walked in and struck Lord Hausen to the floor. He scoffed. "Lord Darin needs not of an old fool's advice." He then turned to Lord Darin. "There is no way for you to turn back. Marquess Santaruz, and Caelin. Both deaths are your responsibility."

Darin fumed. "But they died underneath your blade! Both of them!"

Ephidel grinned with his golden eyes gleaming. "I merely follow my master's orders. This is for you, the crown of all of Lycia... then the whole continent."

Darin began to laugh. "I guess for that, there can be a few more sacrifices."

Ephidel grinned at his pawn. "Even though our plans have gone awry, with my master's power, we shall not be defeated. Leave everyone in Laus behind and leave before Lyndis and Eliwood find you."

"Who will be able to protect me then if I cannot have the aid of my soldiers?"

"The Black Fang will take care of you."

Lord Darin merely nodded. "I suppose you're right. What do we do now though?"

Ephidel spoke. "The master waits at Dragon's Gate. The hostage may be all we need. We may be able top perform the ceremony with him alone... now retreat through the hidden exit! I only have about three orders to give and I will join you."

Darin left and Ephidel began to laugh maniacally.

"Pathetic... Absolutely pathetic..."

He then turned to the empty halls of Castle Caelin and called out. "Leila? Show yourself!"

With those words, a slender red-headed girl in a ragged cloak and rich red lips walked up to Ephidel's side.

"I'm here."

Ephidel nodded. "Good... While Eliwood's busy, finish off Lord Hausen and hide his carcass. They'll waste time looking for him."

Leila nodded her hand in understanding.

Ephidel looked Leila over and began to ponder.

"You've only been with the Fang for a while. But you are skilled, your work is fantastic. I can only hope that your work can continue to be as productive."

Leila forced a smile and then watched as Ehpidel left the room. She then took a quick look out the window and began to think.

_Matthew..._


End file.
